


No estás solo

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anudamiento, Derek desconfía de las intenciones de Stiles, Derek ha perdido su manada, Derek recupera más de lo que ha perdido gracias a Stiles, Derek se enamora de Stiles y de todo lo que éste le entrega, Derek y Stiles son compañeros, Drama, El sheriff se entera de todo lo sobrenatural y aprueba la relación de su hijo, F/M, Hurt/confort, Jackson regresa a Beacon Hills, Llegan lobos a causar problemas, M/M, Peter descarado, Peter y Stiles se vuelven amigos, Relacion que se establece, Romance, Scott es el nuevo líder de la manada, Se menciona la historia de Derek y Paige, Stiles está enamorado de Derek, Top/Derek, bottom/Stiles, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Stiles sabe que no tiene oportunidad con Derek, no ahora que es consciente de sus sentimientos hacia él pero aún si no es correspondido, no quiere que esté solo y hará todo lo posible para acercarse, sin importar lo difícil que sea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Título: No estás solo.   
> Pareja: Stiles/Derek,   
> Capítulos: 7  
> Género: Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Confort.   
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.   
> Notas del fic: La historia se ambienta posterior a la segunda temporada. Erika y Boyd son rescatados, no existe la amenaza de la manada de Alfas y Jackson si se marcha a Londres con su familia pero regresará en el capítulo final.

Stiles aparca el jeep frente a la entrada principal de la estación de trenes abandonada y respira profundamente. Ahora que todo el asunto del Kanima se solucionó y después de un breve pero intenso entrenamiento a Jackson, éste se marchó con sus padres, lo cual significa que el último beta de la manada Hale ya no está ahí y solo queda el Alfa gruñón. 

Por supuesto que sabe que no es su problema, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo le importa todo el asunto pero considerando que ahora es muy consciente de la atracción que siente hacia el menor de los Hale, no puede simplemente ignorar la situación y nuevamente se entrometerá en donde no lo han llamado. 

Aún cuando nunca ha tenido una mascota, en una ocasión, se hizo amigo de un perro callejero que rondaba por su vecindario, fue cuando solo tenía once años, la muerte de su madre estaba reciente (hace solo unos pocos meses) y su padre se enfrascaba en su trabajo o una botella de licor para olvidar sus tristezas. Había sido difícil al comienzo, tuvo que tomar muchos resguardos y en más de una ocasión lo mordieron, lo cual es lo mismo que supone que pasará ahora. 

Armándose de valor, toma el bolso negro del asiento de al lado y desciende del auto para entrar al demacrado lugar, recorriendo lentamente los diferentes vagones. ¿Cómo Derek podría pasar una sola noche ahí? Ni siquiera se puede considerar un hogar, ni algo que remotamente se le parezca. Por unos segundos recuerda al perro que intentó cuidar de pequeño, quien dormía en donde pudiera, aunque el sitio más frecuente era un callejón a cuadra y media de su casa, junto a varios contenedores de basura, en donde de vez en cuando, lo veía buscando comida. 

-¿Derek?- llama al Alfa mientras observa el lugar con cierto nerviosismo. No fue buena idea venir cuando está por oscurecer, ya que parece el escenario perfecto para que alguien lo asesine, como en tantas películas de terror- Hola, ¿Hay alguien en casa? Sé que no me has invitado, ni debería estar aquí pero no te quitaré mucho tiempo, ¿Derek?

Al revisar todo el lugar sin encontrar una señal de que el mayor éste ahí, decide darse por vencido y entra a uno de los vagones, en donde hay unas mantas sobre los asientos de la derecha. ¿Ahí duerme el hombre lobo? La sola idea lo coloca muy triste, casi tanto como cuando suponía que antes de tener una manada, el moreno vivía en los restos quemados de su viejo hogar en la reserva. 

-Derek…- susurra bajando la vista unos segundos y no puede evitar gritar cuando una mano se posa en su hombro derecho- ¡Aaaaahhhh!  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta una voz grave y molesta que hace voltear al adolescente hiperactivo muy asustado.   
-Por Dios, Derek, casi me provocas un infarto- se queja haciendo pasándose una mano por el cabello, el cual ha dejado crecer- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estabas correteando por el bosque? ¿Vigilando los alrededores?   
-¿Qué haces aquí?- insiste el mayor al mismo tiempo que cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho y mantiene el ceño fruncido.   
-Oh, claro… no te gustan las visitas sociales, lo había olvidado, bueno, ya que es evidente que quieres que me largue, ten- dice entregándole el bolso negro que trajo y junta sus manos muy nervioso- Pensé que tal vez podríamos cenar juntos, mi papá no está en casa hoy… no me gusta comer solo, así que pensé que—  
-¿Yo querría comer contigo?- completa el mayor apretando la mandíbula con fuerza antes de devolverle al menor el bolso y lo toma por el brazo sin ninguna delicadeza para sacarlo del vagón- Lárgate de aquí, Stiles, no te quiero por aquí otra vez, lárgate.   
-Está bien, está bien, Sourwolf, no quieres comer conmigo, de acuerdo pero al menos acepta esto y come solo- pide sacando uno de los contenedores de plástico junto a los cubiertos para tendérselo al lobo- No quiero sonar arrogante pero soy muy bueno en la cocina, sé que no tendrás ninguna que—

El chico hiperactivo no pudo terminar la oración cuando lo toman por la sudadera con fuerza y lo empotran contra uno de los pilares de concreto, provocando que deje caer la comida, la cual se desparrama por el suelo pero esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones al tener el rostro enfadado del moreno a escasos centímetros del suyo, con aquellos brillantes ojos rojos que se mantienen fijos en él. 

-¿Qué parte de lárgate no has entendido, Stilinski? Si te veo por aquí otra vez, voy a darte mucho más que una advertencia. 

Un asentimiento temeroso fue todo lo que pudo responder y apenas lo sueltan, se marcha rápidamente hasta su jeep para conducir de regreso a su casa. Por supuesto que ya esperaba algo así por parte del malhumorado Sourwolf pero sí pudo acercarse a ese hostil perro callejero cuando solo tenía once años, entonces puede hacer lo mismo con ese gruñón y malhumorado Alfa llamado Derek Hale. Cueste lo que cueste lo conseguirá. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles observa a su alrededor con desconfianza antes de subir al vagón donde cree que duerme el moreno por las mantas que hay en el largo asiento de la derecha y deja con cuidado el contenedor de plástico que en su interior tiene un apetitoso (o al menos eso espera) puré con carne y deja sobre él una nota con una simple oración, “Por favor, come, tienes que alimentarte bien, lobito”. Rápidamente, emprende la huida hasta su jeep y se aleja de ahí, ya que quedó de juntarse con sus amigos en un claro de la reserva para entrenar. 

Manada, que ahora sea Scott quien lidere siendo solo un beta, es algo a lo que todavía no puede acostumbrarse, especialmente porque tres de sus miembros actuales son los mismos que abandonaron al único Alfa que hay en el Beacon Hills. No es que tenga algo contra Erika, Isaac o Boyd, de hecho los tres le agradan bastante y se han unido más desde que decidieron seguir a su mejor amigo pero no le gusta el hecho de que eso signifique que el moreno se ha quedado solo. 

“Él solo se lo buscó, nunca se preocupó por ellos y lo sabes, ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Se supone que Derek te da miedo ¿O no?” Esas fueron las palabras exactas del beta en la charla más reciente que tuvieron sobre el asunto ( o sea la semana pasada). No va a negar que la primera parte de esa oración es cierta, después de todo, Derek solo formó una manada para hacerse más fuerte y nunca lo vio tener algo de consideración o preocupación con alguno de ellos, ni siquiera con el rubio de cabello rizado que vivió una temporada con él en la estación de trenes abandonada y ahora se está quedando en la casa McCall. 

¿Por qué le preocupa tanto Sourwolf? La respuesta es muy simple y ahora no puede seguir negándola, está enamorado de ese hombre. Desde un comienzo le atrajo, físicamente hablando pero cuando comenzó a conocer más de su historia, algo cambió en su percepción y comprende un poco del dolor que debe sentir al perder a toda su familia en ese trágico incendio que provocó la loca de Kate Argent, que por si fuera poco, solo utilizó al moreno para llevar a cabo su macabro plan. Ni siquiera puede imaginar todo el dolor, la culpa y angustia que carga cada día. 

Cuando todos los betas abandonaron a Derek, ese sentimiento raro en su interior se hizo más fuerte, momento en el cual se dio cuenta que todo lo que desea, es que ese hombre sea capaz de sonreír otra vez, quiere protegerlo, quiere cuidarlo, quiere confortarlo, quiere estar a su lado cada vez que lo necesite y también cuando no. Así de fácil fue darse cuenta que está completamente enamorado y nuevamente es de alguien que está muy fuera de su alcance pero es demasiado terco para que eso lo detenga. 

Con un suspiro, aparca junto al auto de la pelirroja y se une a los demás, quienes están sentados formando un círculo mientras parecen platicar de algo muy seriamente. 

-Hola, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta haciéndose un espacio entre Erika e Isaac y cruza las piernas- No es por mí ¿Verdad? ¿Hice algo malo?   
-No, Stiles, no es por ti, al menos no esto- responde Scott con un tono grave antes de intercambiar miradas con los demás- Allison nos acaba de contar que su papá encontró unos animales despedazados en la patrulla de ayer, los cazadores creen que se trata de lobos.   
-Mmm, de acuerdo, ya había pasado un tiempo sin que estuviéramos en peligro, no iba a durar mucho esta calma, entonces, ¿Cuántos lobos son? Lo dijiste en plural.   
-Mi papá cree que al menos son tres, probablemente más, todo indica que se dirigen a la ciudad.   
-Oh, eso es malo, ¿Encontraron algún aroma?- pregunta el adolescente hiperactivo con curiosidad.   
-Sí, Derek me estaba esperando cuando salí del instituto para advertirme de la llegada de una pequeña manada, un total de cinco betas, sin ningún Alfa que los guie, me dijo a donde tenía que ir.   
-Mmm, que raro que Sourwolf esté colaborando contigo, ya sabes, las cosas no terminaron bien entre ustedes y sus betas te siguen ahora, no pensé que tuviera algún interés en perseguirte otra vez- comenta con una risita de diversión hasta que repara en la forma en que lo mira su mejor amigo y arquea una ceja- ¿Qué sucede?   
-Derek no fue a buscarme por eso, Stiles, ¿Qué estás tramando? ¿Por qué lo estás acosando? ¿Sabes que me dijo? Que no dejas de buscarlo, de ir a la estación de trenes abandonada cuando él te advirtió que no te quiere ahí, ¿Y sabes qué más? Piensa que yo te envié para vigilarlo, ¿En serio, Stiles? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El hijo del sheriff comienza a juguetear con el borde de su sudadera mientras mantiene la vista fija en uno de sus zapatos. Era evidente que su insistencia llegaría hasta un punto que molestaría tanto al moreno, que tomaría otras medidas, ya no solo de rechazar su comida, sino de ir a quejarse con su mejor amigo sobre sus sospechosas conductas pero en su defensa, si el hombre lobo le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar, sus intenciones serían muy claras. 

-Escucha, Stiles, puedo entender que por algún extraño motivo que desconozco estés ¿preocupado? Creo que esa es la palabra, por Derek, supongo que por eso insistes tanto con el tema, como sea, ya basta, déjalo en paz ¿De acuerdo? Lo que sea que estés planeando, se acabó, aléjate de él, no necesitamos más problemas, mucho menos ahora- pide McCall con un suspiro cansado mientras niega despacio- Si Derek ahora está solo, es porque así lo escogió y—  
-No es verdad- replica el castaño observando fijamente a su amigo con seriedad- Derek no escogió estar solo… él… él se acostumbró a eso, por eso no supo cómo mantener unida a su manada cuando la tuvo.   
-Como sea, Stiles, él provocó todo esto, siempre imponiéndose, gruñendo, dando órdenes, atemorizando, Derek ya no es—  
-¡¿No es qué?!- suelta el castaño muy molesto por el rumbo que está llevando esa conversación y se coloca de pie- ¿Ahora que tienes tu propia manada ya no lo necesitas? Que conveniente, Scott, porque si no mal recuerdo, cuando comenzó toda esta locura creías que él era la solución para cada problema.   
-Eso es diferente, Stiles, no podía controlarme y necesitaba su ayuda, que por lo demás, él solo aceptó porque yo le sería útil para acabar con el Alfa, ¿O ya lo olvidas? Él solo quería reclutarme en su manada por conveniencia, nada más, siempre hace todo por conveniencia, tal como convertir a Erika, Isaac y Boyd lo fue, simple convenienc—  
-¡Cállate!- ordena el hijo del sheriff apuntándolo con el dedo muy molesto. Por supuesto que sabe que su amigo tiene razón pero ahora que es consciente de sus sentimientos, no puede permitir que hablen de esa forma de la persona que le gusta, no cuando ha estado observándolo en los últimos meses y se ha dado cuenta de varias cosas- No tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de él, tú no lo conoces, no intentas comprender por qué es así o simplemente no quieres darte cuenta- señala muy frustrado antes de darse la vuelta, colocándose pálido al chocar de frente con el Alfa. 

El castaño suelta un grito por la sorpresa antes de cubrirse la boca muy avergonzado, rogando porque el recién llegado no escuchara la discusión que estaban teniendo. Para su suerte, no hace algún comentario al respecto, solo se limita a cruzar los brazos a la altura del pecho, lo cual marca más su trabajado cuerpo bajo la camiseta gris que usa y no puede evitar mirarlo embobado.

-¿Cuánto más piensas estar ahí?- pregunta el Alfa con el ceño fruncido antes de bufar.   
-Derek… Mmm, lo siento- se disculpa alejándose para buscar otro lugar donde sentarse hasta que repara en un pequeño detalle al escuchar la risa divertida del par de rubios- Un momento, yo estaba primero ahí, eres tú quien se tiene que mover, Sourwolf- replica volviendo sobre sus pasos e invade nuevamente el espacio personal del mayor- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo?   
-Si hubieras llegado a tiempo, sabrías que Derek estaría aquí también, después de todo, tener lobos merodeando por Beacon Hills y que estén destrozando animales, no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros- explica el beta encogiéndose de hombros antes de colocarse de pie, al igual que los demás- Acordamos que buscaríamos por los alrededores, intentaremos capturar un aroma.   
-Oh… ¿Llegué muy tarde? Bueno, me espera una aburrida tarde solo, siempre me hacen a un lado- se queja cruzando los brazos con indignación y vuelve a sentarse- ¿Qué más me perdí? 

Una vez que lo colocan al tanto de la situación, los demás se dividen en parejas, a excepción del Alfa que prefiere ir por su cuenta, así que les pide que sean cuidadosos y que lo llamen si encuentran algo. En cuanto se dirige a su jeep, después de ver partir a los demás, a excepción de Lydia que se marcha también (ya que Allison irá con su novio), una mano lo detiene con brusquedad por el brazo y lo giran sin ninguna delicadeza. 

-¿Qué sucede, Sourwolf? Tienes que ir a corretear por el bosque, ve, ve, yo ya me voy y no te molestaré.   
-Entonces deja de ir a buscarme, todos los días encuentro tu olor ahí, deja de llevarme comida, lo que sea que te ordenó, Scott, no me interesa, si estoy colaborando con ustedes ahora, es por la sencilla razón que esos lobos se volverán un problema para todos, nada más, así que deja de molestarme, mocoso entrometido.   
-Primero, no soy ningún mocoso, es cierto que me falta un año y medio para cumplir la mayoría de edad pero eso no me hace un mocoso y segundo, para tu información, Sourwolf- gruñe al mismo tiempo que se libera del agarre contrario, ignorando que la pelirroja los está observando con curiosidad cerca de su auto- Scott no me ha pedido, ni mucho menos ordenado que te vigile o cualquier otra idea estúpida que estés maquinando, si te busco es porque yo quiero y punto, maldito lobo amargado, ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que alguien se preocupa por ti? No todas las personas que se acercan a ti quieren algo a cambio pero no te preocupes, ya no te seguiré molestando, quédate solo, sigue amargándote, deprimiéndote y culpándote de todo, estoy muy seguro que tu familia se pondría muy triste de ver al sombrío hombre en que te has convertido, Derek, adiós. 

Muy enfadado, el adolescente hiperactivo sube al jeep para marcharse de ahí a toda velocidad en dirección a su casa. ¿Quién se cree ese idiota para tratarlo de esa forma? Aunque si lo piensa con detención, es esperable esa reacción después de lo ocurrido con su familia y como la consecuencia de su confianza ciega en la persona equivocada, les costó la vida a las personas que más amaba. 

Cuando llega a su casa, guarda el jeep en el garaje y con un suspiro de cansancio se dirige hacia la cocina, en donde encuentra a su padre preparándose un café mientras revisa unos papeles cuidadosamente pero lo que llama su atención, es que viste de uniforme y se supone que hoy es su día libre. 

-¿Vas a ir a la estación, papá?- pregunta acercándose con curiosidad para darle un vistazo a lo que lee- ¿Qué sucede?   
-Cubriré un turno en la estación y no, nada sucede, Stiles, solo es papeleo pendiente, no seas entrometido- responde observándolo con cierta diversión antes de bajar los papeles- ¿Ocurrió algo, Stiles? Por lo general, llegas cantando o quejándote de algo del instituto o porque Scott te está dejando de lado por sus citas con Allison.   
-Oh, jajajaja, que bien me conoces, papá… sí, pasó algo, discutí con Derek y no coloques esa cara, sé que me lo advertiste pero ya me conoces, solo quería ayudarlo, ¿Qué tiene de malo que le lleve algo de comer? Alguien tiene que hacerlo.   
-Claro, porque Derek no es capaz de comprar su propia comida ¿Verdad? A mí no me engañas, si has comenzado a frecuentar tanto a ese hombre, es por la misma razón que hacías toda clase de locuras persiguiendo a la chica de los Martin, ¿O me equivoco, Stiles? No puedo creer que cambies a esa bonita pelirroja por Hale.   
-Oye, no me critiques, no puedo controlar de quien me enamoro y ya quedó muy claro que Derek no es ningún delincuente, ni asesino en potencia o un criminal, así que no uses eso como argumento- señala con un suspiro antes de negar despacio y saca otra taza del mueble para prepararse un café también- Como sea, no te preocupes, eso ya se acabó, Derek me dejó muy claro que no quiere un mocoso entrometido como yo acosándolo y es mejor así, ya no seguiré levantándome temprano para hacerle el almuerzo a ese idiota y llevárselo después de clases, no más.   
-Me alegra que al fin lo entendieras, lo siento, Stiles pero tengo que ser honesto contigo, ese hombre no es para ti, él ya escogió una forma de vivir, así que mejor aléjate y déjalo solo, por favor. 

El menor asiente despacio y decide cambiar el tema, contándole al mayor que en la siguiente reunión de padres, el entrenador volverá a quejarse por sus respuestas en la pasada prueba pero en su defensa, olvidó tomar su medicación esa mañana, además de que al contárselo antes, debe darles puntos para no regañarlo mucho y aminorar el castigo. 

Cerca de las nueve, acompaña a su padre hasta la entrada principal y se despide de él, deseándole una noche tranquila en la estación para luego cerrar bien la puerta antes de subir a su habitación para una larga noche de películas o lo que encuentre en internet hasta que pueda conciliar el sueño. Al menos ese era su plan hasta que a mitad de la escalera, escucha un ruido proveniente de su habitación y el primer pensamiento que cruza su cabeza, es que se trata de alguno de los lobos que llegaron a la ciudad con intenciones desconocidas. Tragando saliva con fuerza, se da el valor para subir hasta que coloca la mano en el pomo de la puerta, intentando controlar su temor. 

-Quien sea que esté ahí, lárguese, tengo un arma y no dudaré en usarla- advierte sacando su teléfono y busca el número de su amigo, en caso de que deba pedir ayuda desesperadamente- ¿Ya te fuiste, quien quiera que seas? 

Confiando en que solo sea el viento o algo por el estilo, abre la puerta lentamente para asomarse, soltando un suspiro de alivio al encender la luz y no encontrar a alguien la habitación. Cerrando los ojos mucho más tranquilo, cierra tras de sí antes de afirmarse contra la puerta. 

-Que susto, menos mal que fue mi imaginación.   
-¿Tú imaginación de qué?- pregunta una voz grave que hace gritar al adolescente hiperactivo y rápidamente se gira hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con el Alfa de pie, quien sostiene su libro de química en la mano derecha.  
-¡Maldición, Derek, deja de asustarme así!- exige controlando su agitada respiración y se dirige hacia el escritorio, sentándose para luego encender la computadora- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y cómo entraste?   
-Dejaste la ventana abierta, deberías ser más cuidadoso, Stiles.   
-¿Cuidadoso? Que yo sepa, las personas suelen usar las puertas para entrar a casas que no son suyas y por lo demás, tampoco trepan a los tejados, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Es por esos lobos? ¿Encontraron algo?- pregunta girándose en el asiento y observa al moreno fijamente.   
-Ya no tenemos dudas que esos sujetos están en la ciudad, perdimos el rastro en un callejón del lado este- responde el mayor escudriñándolo por varios segundos antes de acercarse lentamente a él- Scott te contará más, no vine por eso.   
-Bien, lo llamaré, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Ahora tú comenzarás a acosarme? Eso sería muy divertido y no dudaré en gritarte, es mi turno de desquitarme.   
-Solo vine a devolverte esto- dice entregándole el contenedor de plástico donde le llevó algo de comer cuando salió del instituto y para sorpresa del castaño, está vacío- Ya me voy.   
-Oh… espera, Derek- lo detiene cerca de la ventana y se muerde el labio inferior insistentemente- Tú… ¿Te comiste esto? Claro que no, que estúpida pregunta, de seguro lo botaste, es mejor que te vayas, Derek, adiós. 

El chico hiperactivo le da la espalda, con la intención de bajar a la cocina para dejar limpio el contenedor pero cuatro palabras pronunciadas por el lobo amargado lo detienen y no es capaz de reaccionar hasta varios segundos después, cuando ya se encuentra solo en la habitación, sonriendo como un idiota por lo que acaba de escuchar, “Gracias por la comida”. 

Para cualquier otro, lo ocurrido esa noche podría ser algo insignificante, sin embargo, para Stiles, es un gran paso en sus intenciones de acercarse a Derek. Es tal como ocurrió con aquel perro callejero cuando era un niño, su insistencia, paciencia y terquedad, dieron sus frutos. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles tararea una canción mientras se adentra en la estación de trenes abandonada llevando su bolso en la espalda y esboza una sonrisa cuando distingue al moreno sentado en la saliente de uno de los pilares de concreto. 

-Hola, Sourwolf, siento la demora, estuvieron a punto de castigarme después de clases pero conseguí una cuartada creíble para librarme del castigo, soy genial ¿Verdad?- pregunta sentándose en el suelo, frente al lobo, quien cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho y finge no escucharlo, aunque sabe que si lo hace- Mañana tengo entrenamiento de Lacrosse, así que llegaré más tarde, ¿Quieres algo en especial? Y no me digas, “no me importa”, una comida debe gustarte más que las demás, ¿Entonces?  
-Me da igual.   
-¡Derek! Bien, para que sepas, sé perfectamente que comida es tu favorita, filete con puré- canturrea esboza una gran sonrisa al notar el fugaz desconcierto que se refleja en el rostro contrario- Soy un buen observador, Derek, no menosprecies mis habilidades humanas, ten, un refresco de manzana. 

Después de que el moreno fue a visitarlo a su cuarto hace una semana, las cosas entre ellos cambiaron y hace tres días, no se opone a la idea de comer juntos, aunque claro, pasan gran parte de ese tiempo en silencio pero considerando como eran las cosas antes, es un gran avance y no está dispuesto a perder esa oportunidad. 

Cuando acabaron la lasaña vegetariana que preparó por la mañana, guarda los contenedores de plástico junto a los cubiertos en una bolsa que luego deja dentro de su mochila. Como todavía desconocen el paradero de los betas que han legado a la ciudad y no han causado problemas, Scott se está encargando de entrenar con los demás pero las veces que los ha acompañado, queda en evidencia que enseñar no es lo suyo. 

-Oye, Derek… sé que no tengo ningún derecho a hacer esto pero quiero pedirte algo y por supuesto que puedes negarte, no tienes ninguna obligación de aceptar- aclara bajando la vista en cuanto esos intensos orbes grisáceos se fijan en él con curiosidad- Todo a estado extrañamente tranquilo y no podemos fiarnos que esos lobos no harán su siguiente movimiento… como sea… los demás se están preparándose en caso de que ocurra algo pero… ¿Cómo puedo decirlo sin que suene mal? Scotty es mi amigo, tiene un montón de cualidades geniales pero… Mmm…   
-Entrenar a otros betas no es una de ellas ¿Verdad?- completa el moreno con un suspiro de desgano y cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho.  
-Así es… no tienes que aceptar si no quieres… no tienes ninguna obligación con ellos, con ninguno de nosotros… yo… yo pensé que a pesar de todo lo pasado, lo más importante es proteger la ciudad y dejar las viejas rencillas de lado… por eso creí que… que si ellos realmente quieren estar preparados en caso de que deban luchar, tú eres la persona más indicada para eso… por favor, Derek, es cierto que ellos ya no son parte de tu manada pero aún así te necesitan, incluido Scott, por más que lo niegue.   
-¿Y Scott está de acuerdo con tu idea?- pregunta con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, ya que si es honesto, no quiere involucrarse con esos adolescentes a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.   
-Bueno… sí, o sea, probablemente, todavía no se lo he dicho pero sé que aceptará, es por el bien de la manada y aunque los demás lo consideran su líder, el Alfa eres tú- afirma descuidadamente hasta que repara en sus palabras y se incorpora casi de un salto, recogiendo su bolso con nerviosismo- Como sea, piénsalo ¿De acuerdo? Avísame si aceptas, nos vemos mañana por la tarde, adiós. 

A paso rápido, sale de la estación de trenes abandonada y se acerca a su jeep, arrojando el bolso en los asientos traseros para luego cerrar la puerta con un suspiro. ¿Por qué dijo eso? Lo único que espera es que el moreno no crea que se está burlando de él o algo por el estilo. Siendo honesto, piensa firmemente que él es el único Alfa de la ciudad y eso no cambiará, ni siquiera cuando los demás betas reconocen a Scott como el nuevo líder de la manada. 

Cuando está por subir al lugar del conductor, una mano lo detiene por el brazo y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no lo giran con brusquedad. 

-¿Qué sucede, Derek…? ¿Olvidé algo?- pregunta sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con el mayor.   
-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

El menor traga saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria al escuchar aquellas palabras encerradas en una interrogante. La respuesta es increíblemente sencilla pero a la vez complicada, en el sentido de que si la dice, perderá todos los avances que ha conseguido en esas semanas. Lamentablemente, mentir no es una opción, no cuando se trata de un hombre lobo con sentidos más desarrollados que lo descubrirá de inmediato, así que decide que lo mejor es responder con la verdad, al menos una parte de ella, la que no le causará problemas. 

-Sé que tuvimos un comienzo difícil… y si, todavía me das un poco de miedo cuando te enfadas pero… todo lo que pasó con Kate Argent… me permitió entender mejor algunas cosas sobre ti… esa enorme desconfianza que sientes por todos a tu alrededor y entiendo que creas… que nadie sería amable contigo sin querer algo de ti… lo entiendo, Derek… cargas con un dolor tan grande, angustia, remordimiento, culpa… crees que la muerte de tu familia es tu culpa y por eso no te permites confiar en alguien más, porque temes que vuelvan a lastimarte… porque tienes miedo de herir a quienes se acerquen a ti…   
-Tú no me conoces, no sabes ni una cosa sobre mí, ¿Crees que por leer unos reportes policiales y escuchar una versión de la historia, ya sabes todo sobre mí? Te equivocas- gruñe apretando la mandíbula mientras frunce el ceño- Tú no tienes idea de cómo siento, así que no finjas que—  
-Lo sé, Derek, lo entiendo, porque yo me siento igual,… mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años… estaba enferma…   
-¿Y? Personas mueren a diario por enfermedades, no puedes comparar eso con que una maldita lunática asesine a casi toda tu familia porque fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para confiar en ella.   
-No… no puedo compararlo pero sé lo que es sentirte responsable… sé lo que es creer que es tu culpa… mi madre tenía demencia Frontotemporal- afirma observando fijamente al lobo, quien entrecierra un poco los ojos y afloja el agarre en su brazo- Cuando empeoró… ella creía que querían lastimarla, ella creía que querían matarla ¿Y sabes a quien culpaba de todo? A mí… yo solo tenía diez años, ¿Cómo se supone que entendiera que no era culpa mía? Había días en que ni siquiera me reconocía, más de una vez, las enfermeras o mi papá tuvieron que quitármela de encima porque me estaba golpeando mientras gritaba que yo quería matarla… ¡Yo jamás le haría daño! Nunca… pero había noches… cuando descubría a mi papá llorando en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación… en que pensaba si realmente no era mi culpa… a veces me preguntaba si yo estaba haciendo algo para que ella estuviera mal… 

El castaño siente un nudo en la garganta al recordar aquellos tiempos. Por supuesto que entiende una parte de la tristeza que siente el moreno por perder a casi toda su familia y también sabe lo difícil que es lidiar con la culpa, le costó mucho convencerse que no estaba lastimando a su madre cada vez que la visitaba en el hospital, por más que su madre o Melissa intentaran explicarle la condición médica que padecía. 

-Eso no fue tu culpa, Stiles… tu madre no estaba bien, no pensaba con claridad.   
-Lo que pasó con tu manada tampoco fue tu culpa, porque aún si no hubieras caído en los engaños de Kate, ella hubiera encontrado la forma de llevar a cabo sus planes… con o sin ti, Derek- afirma observando fijamente al moreno, quien baja la cabeza apretando los labios un poco- Creaste tu propia manada para hacerte más fuerte, Scott piensa que eres egoísta, al igual que tus betas pero yo no, porque no quieres ese poder por ambición, sino para evitar que vuelvan a lastimarte.  
-Cállate- ordena el mayor soltándolo y se marcha en dirección a la estación de trenes abandonadas.   
-Es la verdad, tienes miedo de resultar herido- continua el castaño interceptándolo a mitad de camino con seriedad- Así como también, tienes miedo de confiar en alguien porque volverán a lastimarte, porque podrías volver a perder a aquellos que te importan… si le dieras la oportunidad a alguien, si me dieras la oportunidad… te demostraría que jamás te haría daño y que sin importar lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo.   
-Mientes, tú perteneces a la manada de Scott, eres fiel a él, a nadie más.   
-No, no es del todo cierto, ¿Ya olvidaste lo de la piscina? Cuando Jackson convertido en Kanima te paralizó y estuvimos atrapados ahí por más de dos horas… yo me di cuenta de algo, Derek, cuando las cosas se calmaron y se acabó el asunto de Gerard controlando a Jackson… entonces me di cuenta.   
-¿Cuenta de qué?- pregunta el moreno muy irritado con el rumbo que está tomando la conversación y se arrepiente de haber ido tras el adolescente cuando se marchó.   
-Que estaba dispuesto a morir por ti- señala tomando por los brazos al lobo, quien abre un poco la boca en señal de sorpresa- Para mí siempre hubo solo dos opciones, Derek, mantenernos a flote hasta que llegara alguien a ayudarnos o hundirnos juntos… jamás pasó por mi cabeza dejarte ahí… jamás te solté… hasta que ambos nos hundimos y si no hubiera sido por Scott habríamos terminado muy mal…   
-¿Qué…? Tú nunca… nunca me soltaste- repite pasmado con la revelación antes de negar despacio- ¿Estabas dispuesto a morir conmigo si no podías salvarnos a los dos?  
-Sí, Derek… y es… es aterrador ¿Verdad? Darte cuenta de esa forma cuanto te importa alguien. 

Stiles ni siquiera se sorprende cuando la reacción del Alfa, es retroceder lentamente antes de marcharse corriendo entre los árboles. Fue un completo idiota, jamás debió decir todas esas cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Qué te sucede, Stiles? Ya es la quinta vez que suspiras y no has probado tu desayuno- comenta el sheriff con curiosidad en la voz antes de darle un sorbo al café- Déjame adivinar, es Derek ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pasó ahora? Creí que habías conseguido que aceptara comer contigo.   
-Sí pero… creo que lo arruiné, papá, dije cosas que no debía, no malas pero innecesarias… no lo he visto en los últimos dos días… supongo que ya se acabó y ni siquiera pude disfrutarlo… me tomó semanas que me permitiera acercarme y arruiné todo en unos segundos… aunque no debería sorprenderme, no es la primera vez que lo hago- susurra lo último pasándose las manos por el rostro- Supongo que debo ver lo positivo, tú nunca lo hubieras aceptado como mi pareja si por alguna extraordinaria y mágica intervención él correspondiera mis sentimientos… ¿Por qué siempre me fijo en personas que no son para mí? Es cierto que me gustan los desafíos pero creo que esto es ser masoquista ¿Verdad?- pregunta con un suspiro de resignación y le da un sorbo a su taza de café para luego prepararse un emparedado, ya que tampoco quiere distraerse en sus clases por el hambre.   
-Es cierto que no quiero a Hale como tu pareja pero te equivocas en algo, si él demostrara que realmente te quiere, terminaría aceptándolo.   
-Mmm… como sea, eso ya no es algo que importe, es mejor que me dé prisa o llegaré tarde al instituto y todavía tengo que pasar a dejarle el almuerzo a Sourwolf- afirma antes de engullir su pan en pocos mordiscos y se levanta, dejando su taza en el fregadero para luego tomar el contenedor de plástico donde colocó la comida- Nos vemos por la tarde, papá, que tengas un buen día.   
-Tú también, Stiles y no te metas en problemas, eso también aplica con Derek. 

El castaño asiente y va a la sala de estar, en donde guarda todo dentro de su bolso para luego marcharse por la puerta que da al garaje, sacando el jeep y conduce calle abajo. Casi veinte minutos después, llega a su destino, rogando internamente que el moreno no se encuentre dentro, ni por los alrededores. 

-Hola, ¿Hay alguien en casa?- pregunta lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchen y al no obtener respuesta, camina hasta la saliente del pilar de concreto donde suele sentarse el mayor para dejar el recipiente de plástico ahí junto a los cubiertos y el refresco de manzana- Bien, hora de huir. 

Apenas se da la vuelta, choca de frente contra algo duro y al reparar que se trata del moreno, contiene la respiración, como si lo hubieran encontrado haciendo algo muy malo. En vez de permitir que su verborrea le valga un puñetazo o que lo empotren contra cualquier superficie plana o no del lugar, opta por marcharse de ahí pero una mano lo detiene por el brazo. 

-Por favor, déjame ir, Derek, llegaré tarde a clases.   
-No te irás hasta que me escuches- ordena el Alfa con seriedad y hace más firme su agarre en la extremidad contraria- He estado pensando lo que me dijiste y sigo sin entender por qué quieres estar cerca de mí, pudiste morir por salvarme en la piscina… no deberías estar cerca de mí, yo no soy uno de los buenos, Stiles… las personas a mi alrededor terminan heridas…  
-Agradezco tu preocupación pero soy yo quien debe tomar esa decisión, creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber a qué atenerme, Derek y también sé que bajo esa cara de gruñón, indiferencia y chico malo, solo hay alguien que está asustado- afirma observando fijamente al moreno, quien aprieta la mandíbula- No lo tomes a mal, yo tengo miedo casi todo el tiempo y si no tuviera mi molesto sarcasmo, me pondría a llorar o me paralizaría, mi punto es, todos usamos una manera diferente de esconder que estamos asustados y eso no es malo,.. Déjame escoger a mí que hacer, Derek, yo realmente quiero ser tu amigo, si me das una oportunidad, te demostraré que no voy a fallarte, ni tampoco te estoy usando para obtener algo a cambio.   
-Eres muy raro, Stiles- afirma el Alfa soltándolo con lentitud antes de darle la espalda- Es mejor que te vayas o llegarás tarde a clases.   
-Sí, no quiero que me castiguen otra vez, supongo que nos vemos mañana, si es que estás aquí cuando venga… adiós.  
-¿No vendrás después de clases?- pregunta sorpresivamente el hombre lobo y el menor junta las manos con nerviosismo.   
-Mmm… se supone que nos reuniremos con los demás a entrenar y… ¿De verdad quieres que venga? No es como si yo hiciera algo en los entrenamientos, ya sabes, la mayoría son lobos y podrían romperme algo por accidente… si quieres que venga, sería genial, o sea, no me aburriría viéndolos intentar golpearse, que por lo demás, no creo que estén obteniendo los resultados que esperan. 

Por supuesto que no van a conseguir algo si continúan así. SI realmente quieren mejorar, necesitan medirse contra alguien más fuerte, que tenga mayor experiencia en combate y que pueda enseñarles cómo defenderse. Es por esa razón que pensó de inmediato en el Alfa pero tal parece que éste no tiene intenciones de ayudarles y lo entiende, las cosas tampoco han sido fáciles para él en el último tiempo. 

-Está bien, entrenaré a la manada de tu amiguito pero no pasaré más tiempo del necesario con ellos- advierte con un gruñido para luego darse la vuelta, observando fijamente al menor.   
-Oh, ¿En serio? Genial, muchas gracias, Derek, no te daremos problemas, no te preocupes por eso.   
-Y me seguirás llevando de comer- ordena el moreno con seriedad, intentando ignorar la risita divertida del adolescente- Ahora lárgate.   
-A sus órdenes, majestad lobuna, nos reuniremos en la reserva, a las cuatro, nos vemos y comete todo tu almuerzo. 

El menor retrocede sin apartar la vista del lobo, estando a punto de caer cuando choca con un costado del capot de su jeep y no puede evitar el sonrojo avergonzado en sus mejillas mientras sube pero antes de marcharse, nota claramente una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro contrario y el resto del día, no puede quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. 

+++ +++ +++

Lo que tanto temen se cumple cuando una pareja es atacada en un callejón cerca de un club del centro. Según el reporte policial, las heridas fueron realizadas por algún tipo de animal de afiladas garras y por suerte, ambos se encuentran fuera de peligro, aunque tendrán que quedarse en el hospital por unos días. Apenas Stiles se enteró de lo ocurrido, informó de inmediato a los demás, quienes fueron a investigar el lugar y reconocieron de inmediato el aroma de dos de los lobos que llegaron a la ciudad. 

-¿Y cuál es el plan ahora?- pregunta Isaac pasándose una mano por el cabello con frustración- De alguna forma están ocultando su aroma.   
-No del todo, creo que los estamos subestimando, si han conseguido una forma de ocultar sus aromas, ¿Por qué nos dejaron saber que fueron ellos quienes atacaron a esa pareja? Es evidente que quieren que sepamos que están aquí, creo que nos están retando, intentan demostrar que no solo pueden huir de cazadores, sino también de los lobos locales, tenemos que hablar con la pareja, si no mal recuerdo, frente al callejón donde los atacaron, hay una cámara del estacionamiento de la tienda, que apunta directo hacia allá, mi papá tiene acceso a ellas y por supuesto, su servidor, o sea yo, sé cómo entrar a su computadora y a todo lo que cree que es confidencial- canturrea con una gran sonrisa de diversión e ignora la mirada de reproche en el rostro de su mejor amigo- La policía cree que es un animal, así que pasaran por alto lo realmente importante de esa grabación, a las ocho, mi papá se marcha a casa, a las nueve, hay un cambio de turno y Rachel se quedará sola en la recepción, así que Derek, tendrás que hacer tu magia de nuevo, tú la entretienes mientras yo entro, haré una copia rápida del video y nos vamos, es perfecto.   
-¿Tan sencillo?- pregunta Erika arqueando una ceja con cierta desconfianza- ¿Y por qué con Derek?   
-Eso, mi querida rubia, es porque Sourwolf, todo gruñón y malhumorado como lo ves a diario- señala apresurándose en mantener una prudente distancia del mencionado al notar que aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza- Es uno de los hombres más atractivos de la ciudad y no, no estoy exagerando, su encanto con las chicas es evidente, así que basta una sonrisa perfecta de este lobito para dejar embobada a cualquier mujer, tal como fue el caso en que sacamos a Isaac de la estación antes de que ese cazador intentara matarlo. 

El adolescente hiperactivo esboza una sonrisa cuando el Alfa acepta (a regañadientes) que lo acompañará por la noche. De reojo capta que su mejor amigo no está de acuerdo con ese plan pero es algo que hará de todas formas, le guste o no. 

Durante el entrenamiento, se queda sentado junto a la pelirroja y la cazadora mientras los demás se han dividido en parejas para entrenar, siendo Derek quien va corrigiendo su postura o señalando sus puntos débiles. Por varios segundos, el castaño se queda observándolo fijamente, como se marca ese trabajado torso bajo la camiseta, el jeans ajustado que no deja mucho a la imaginación y esos fuertes brazos que podrían sostenerlo mientras—

-Stiles, te estoy hablando- lo regaña Lydia dándole un codazo que lo saca de sus ensimismamiento- ¿Podrías intentar disimular un poco? Estás siendo demasiado evidente, tendrás que agradecer que está concentrado en lo que hace.  
-No sé de qué hablas- responde intentando acabar con el incómodo tema pero la pelirroja no se dará por vencida tampoco.   
-Bien, seré directa, ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes? Ya sabes, estás frecuentando demasiado a—  
-Sssshhhh- la hace callar cubriéndole la boca mientras intenta ignorar la mirada curiosa de la novia de su mejor amigo- Por favor, no aquí, por favor, por favor.   
-De acuerdo- responde la chica después de quitar la mano contraria y juguetea con un mechón de su cabello sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- Me quedaré callada pero cuando termine el entrenamiento, me invitarás a comer algo, a las dos y charlaremos sobre esto, quiero todos los detalles.   
-Eres una verdadera molestia cuando quieres- se queja el hijo del sheriff dándose por vencido- Bien, invitaré a comer al par de señoritas, solo no olviden que tengo un presupuesto limitado, invertí bastante en reparar mi jeep. 

Cuando acaba el entrenamiento, se despide de todos para luego dirigirse a su auto pero se detiene al notar que el Alfa está de pie a unos metros, observando fijamente hacia donde está él, así que después de acordar con las chicas que irán al centro comercial, se acerca al lobo con una pequeña sonrisa. 

-¿Algo interesante que hacer hoy?- pregunta invadiendo por completo el espacio personal contrario, sin embargo, esto no parece incomodar al mayor.   
-No, nada, parece que tú sí- responde lanzando una fugaz mirada hacia el auto de la pelirroja, en donde va también la cazadora y se marchan por el camino de tierra.   
-Oh, eso, jajajaja, no me dejaron otra opción y no es buena idea provocar a Lydia, en serio, amigo, ni se te ocurra tentar tu suerte, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué te parece si hoy vienes a cenar a mi casa? No sé cuánto tiempo me retengan las chicas y como mi papá hoy trabaja de noche, no quiero que se llene con chatarra antes de ir a la estación, me descuido solo un segundo y ya está intentado romper su dieta, es como un niño- se queja con un suspiro de cansancio mientras niega despacio- En fin, en vez de tu habitual velada a solas entre esos viejos vagones oxidados, podrías venir a comer conmigo, podemos ver una película también, solo si quieres, no es obligación, piénsalo ¿De acuerdo? De todas formas haré comida suficiente en caso de que vayas, nos vemos, Derek- se despide con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta para volver a su auto pero se detiene a mitad de camino y se gira otra vez- ¿Te llevo a algún lado? Scotty se irá a corretear por el bosque con los otros lobitos- canturrea con diversión hasta que nota en la forma que los están mirando los betas, quienes están reunidos a uno metros de ellos y parecen estar susurrando- Entonces, ¿Te llevo?  
-Está bien, vamos, me están comenzando a molestar esos idiotas. 

El adolescente hiperactivo se despide con la mano de sus amigos y sube al jeep, esperando que el Alfa haga lo mismo por el lugar del copiloto para luego conducir por el camino de tierra, llegando a la carretera que lleva a la ciudad. Durante el trayecto, los primeros minutos van en silencio hasta que Stiles comienza a charlar sobre un tema aleatorio, haciendo un monologo sobre el experimento de laboratorio que realizaron la semana pasada. 

Sin darse cuenta, termina conduciendo hasta la estación de trenes abandonada y aparca frente a la entrada principal, observando fijamente el lúgubre lugar que se pondrá peor cuando anochezca. 

-Oye, Derek… no tomes esto como una queja o imposición… ¿Has considerado mudarte a un lugar más… más acondicionado para vivir?- pregunta apretando sus manos en el volante y evitando el contacto visual.   
-¿Acondicionado para vivir?  
-Sí… o sea, ya sabes, un lugar más… Mmm, iluminado… limpio, con una cama… un techo en buenas condiciones, para cuando comience a llover… Derek… aunque te enfades conmigo, tengo que decir esto, no me gusta que vivas aquí, no me gusta que… que no tengas un lugar al cual llamar hogar, no puedes estar viviendo aquí el resto de tu vida… cuando pienso que estás aquí, me siento muy mal, sé que eres una criatura sobrenatural pero no puedo evitar pensar en si tienes frío, si duermes bien, si comiste algo, si te encontraron los cazadores, si estás herido, si te duele algo… un montón de cosas me preocupan cada noche y no me dejan dormir… bueno, ya de por sí me cuesta dormir… y lo sé, sé que nada de esto te importa, mucho menos cuando te lo dice alguien como yo pero quería que lo supieras… - susurra mordiéndose el labio inferior con insistencia y se sobresalta al sentir una mano sobre una de las suyas- Derek…   
-Todavía no puedo entender por qué te preocupas tanto por mí y te equivocas, si me importa escuchar lo que tienes que decir, supongo que es cierto, debería buscar un lugar mejor, ya no puedo seguir aquí- dice al mismo tiempo que aparta la mano del menor del volante y percibe claramente el nerviosismo contrario- Estás frío.   
-Derek… yo… recuerda que no soy una estufa andante como tú, solo un humano, mucho más propenso al frío que tú, jajajaja, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que las chicas querrán ir a una cafetería a tomar algo, así que pediré algo caliente…  
-¿Trajiste una chaqueta o una de tus sudaderas?- pregunta girándose hacia los asientos traseros para confirmar sus suposiciones- Lo sabía, ten- señala al mismo tiempo que le entrega la suya y la pasa por los hombros del castaño, quien se ha sonrojado notablemente y su corazón late más rápido que de costumbre.   
-Derek… No… no tienes que molestarte… es tuya y… hará frío esta noche…   
-Tú lo dijiste, Stiles, soy una estufa andante- afirma descendiendo del jeep y observa fijamente al humano- Nos vemos más tarde, me devuelves la chaqueta cuando vaya a cenar, así que cuídala. 

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, espera unos segundos hasta que el mayor entra a la estación de trenes y se arregla mejor la chaqueta, olfateando el cuello con una sonrisa y se cubre la boca con una mano para evitar gritar por la emoción. Apenas puede creer que Derek Hale le ha prestado su inseparable chaqueta de cuero negro y aún cuando a él le queda grande, no puede estar más feliz por el gesto de preocupación que ha recibido. 

Cuando llega al centro comercial, llama a Lydia para preguntarle a donde están y va a juntarse con ellas a una cafetería del segundo piso, sin pasar por alto la forma en que lo miran y tarda unos segundos en deducir el motivo de aquello: está usando la chaqueta del Alfa. 

-Hola, chicas, ¿Qué vamos a pedir? Tengo un poco de hambre, se me antoja algo dulce, un trozo de pastel- comenta tomando el menú que está sobre la mesa y lo revisa, intentando ignorar la presión que siente hasta que ya es imposible- ¿Qué van a querer, chicas?   
-Comencemos con algo sencillo, te gusta Derek ¿Verdad? Es un bonito detalle que estés usando su chaqueta, ¿Debemos tomar eso como que ahora están juntos?- pregunta la pelirroja con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-¿Qué? No, no, claro que no, estás muy equivocada- replica rápidamente y se cubre el rostro con el menú- O sea… está bien, tú ganas, sí, me gusta Derek, me gusta mucho y lo sé, he sido demasiado evidente.   
-Por supuesto, has estado persiguiéndolo a todos lados y Scott me contó que sueles comer con él- canturrea la cazadora intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su amiga- ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Derek? Pensé que te gustaba Lydia.   
-Sí… pero ya no… no sé, simplemente pasó, cuando me di cuenta, ya no podía apartar la mirada de él, preocuparme por él, pensar en él, todo lo que lo involucre a él… así que cuando sus betas lo dejaron… lo único que podía pensar es que está solo en ese horrible lugar y no puedo soportarlo… necesito saber que está bien… que se está alimentando bien, por eso le llevo comida y… también puedo estar cerca de él, al principio me gruñía, me amenazaba pero en algún momento cambió hasta que un día, comenzamos a cenar juntos y charlar un poco…   
-Entiendo, no estaríamos mal al pensar que el que Derek aceptara entrenar con la manada de Scott, fue por ti ¿Verdad?  
-Sí, Lydia… o sea, yo se lo comenté, se lo pedí como un favor, le guste o no a Scotty, necesita a Derek.   
-Creo que tú lo necesitas mucho más- afirma la pelirroja observándolo fijamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa- Y tal vez sea algo mutuo, el malhumorado Derek Hale acepta comer contigo, pasar tiempo contigo, entrenar a la manada con sus ex betas y el chico que le desagrada porque tú se lo pediste y te acaba de prestar su chaqueta favorita, ¿Qué crees que significa eso? 

El menor afirma los codos en la mesa para luego apoyar el mentón en sus manos mientras piensa en la mejor respuesta a la pregunta que le han hecho. Lo primero que viene a su cabeza, es que tiene una mínima posibilidad de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos pero considerando que también inventó un montón de historias ficticias con algunas actitudes de la pelirroja en el pasado, lo más lógico es que la realidad sea todo lo contrario a sus pensamientos. 

-¿Qué significa? Que me dio una oportunidad para acercarme a él, que ahora me tolera mucho mejor que en el pasado- señala con un suspiro desganado y niega al reparar en la expresión de reproche del par de chicas- Es la verdad, no voy a imaginarme cosas solo porque ya no me gruñe, es evidente que llegaría el momento en que se acostumbraría a lo molesto que soy y punto, no hay dobles interpretaciones, así que por favor—  
-Por favor nada, ¿Es que acaso te diste un golpe en la cabeza y te dejó idiota? Pensé que eras más listo- acusó Lydia con un gruñido y le dio un vistazo rápido al menú cuando una de las meseras se acerca a ellos, ordenando tres cafés e igual número de pastel de chocolate.   
-Stiles, estamos hablando de Derek, aquí no hay doble interpretaciones, es la realidad que te niegas a ver- explica la cazadora tomando el tenedor para comer un bocado del postre- Todos sabemos cómo es Derek, ni siquiera con sus betas, o sea, ex betas, incluido Isaac, ha sido tan cercano como contigo, si fuera simple costumbre, no se molestaría en comer contigo, ni tampoco en pasar tiempo contigo, que por lo demás, es cada día después del instituto y estoy segura que también vas los fines de semana, ¿De verdad crees que Derek hace eso con alguien que se acostumbró a que sea molesto? No, Stiles, Derek no es así de considerado, corrección, no es considerado, con nadie y si está haciendo tantas excepciones contigo, es por algo, si solo te aguantara por cansancio, no hubiera aceptado entrenar a la manada, ni mucho menos te prestaría su chaqueta favorita, o la única que tiene, no lo sé, simplemente porque se acostumbró a lo molesto que eres.   
-Allison tiene razón, no estás viendo las cosas como son, Stiles, ¿Por qué te prestaría su chaqueta si te considera molesto? Debería darle igual si te enfermas o no, además, no hace frío, perfectamente podría haberte dicho que pases a tu casa a buscar algo con que abrigarte y ya, ¿Por qué te pasó su chaqueta?- pregunta la pelirroja antes de darle un sorbo a su café.   
-Bueno… lo invité a cenar a mi casa… y aprovecharé de entregársela...-él… Mmm, él se dio cuenta que tenía frío porque… porque me tomó la mano- confiesa cubriéndose el rostro por la vergüenza que le produce el recuerdo, al igual que la risa divertida del par de chicas. 

Ahora que lo dice en voz alta, fue muy rara toda la situación, ¿Por qué Sourwolf lo tomó de la mano? Está muy seguro que no había algo en su rostro o en su olor que pudiera darle a entender que tenía frío, ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta de lo helada que estaban sus manos pero el moreno si sabía que después se reuniría con Allison y Lydia, debió escucharlo gracias a sus sentidos lobunos. 

-Tal vez… supuso que me quedaría el resto de la tarde con ustedes, hasta que tuviera que ir a casa para preparar la cena de papá y solo quiso ser amable, ya está comenzando a hacer frío y— la risa de sus amigas lo hicieron callar en el acto, bajando la vista con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- Claro, amabilidad no es una palabra que aplica con Derek… de acuerdo, no tengo idea por qué lo hizo, tal vez fue una manera de agradecer la comidas que le preparo, nada más y por favor no insistan, no quiero hacerme más ilusiones de las que ya tengo… no voy a negar que me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo cuando me dio su chaqueta pero tengo claro que nada pasará entre nosotros… nunca.   
-Stiles, si estamos aquí, es porque queremos ayudarte, de otra forma no me estaría entrometiendo, si te estoy diciendo que tienes una oportunidad con tu lobo amargo, es porque así es, nunca me equivoco.   
-No, no es así, te equivocas, Lydia, Derek solo está siendo amable conmigo porque realmente está comenzando a confiar en mí, nada más, no hay una doble intención tras lo que hace y no voy a inventar historias raras en mi cabeza, no de nuevo, así que el tema se acaba aquí, no me interesa escuchar más sobre esto, por favor- pide antes de comer su porción de pastel con desgano y suspira bajito. 

A diferencia de lo que le ocurrió con la pelirroja en el pasado, ahora no volverá a cometer los mismos errores, ni mucho menos desear tanto a alguien hasta el punto de obsesionarse con la idea cuando sabe que jamás ocurrirá algo. Nunca. 

Cerca de las siete, se despide del par de chicas para regresar a casa y va directo a la cocina, en donde encuentra a su padre preparándose un café. 

-Hola, prepararé la cena y espero que te hayas portado bien en mi ausencia- advierte con una sonrisa de diversión hasta que repara en la forma en que lo miran- ¿Qué sucede?  
-Bonita chaqueta, aunque te queda un poco grande y me parece muy familiar.  
-Oh, jajajaja, sí, es de Derek, estuvo con nosotros hoy y… bueno, lo llevé en mi jeep… él me la prestó, porque tenía un poco de frío- explica lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo para luego reunir todo lo necesario y preparar pasta con carne- Es la verdad, sé que suena raro pero sí, Derek puede ser amable también, espero que esto cambie tu opinión.   
-No sé si mi opinión cambie con esto, ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Algo cambió con esto? Escucha, Stiles, voy a ser honesto contigo, el tiempo que pasaste detrás de la chica de los Martin, no quiero verte triste cuando las cosas no resulten, no quiero que pases por lo mismo con Derek, no quiero que estas consideraciones que él tiene contigo, te hagan malentender algunas cosas ¿Entiendes? No sé qué está pasando por la cabeza de Derek en este momento pero sí sé lo que piensas tú y por eso estoy preocupado- señala el sheriff observando fijamente a su único hijo, quien se muerde el labio inferior- Te conozco muy bien, Stiles, hasta el momento he fingido que tus salidas nocturnas por ahí con Scott, que encontrarte en cada lugar donde ocurre algo raro, no significa algo, puedo fingir no me ocultas algo pero esto no, porque no quiero que te lastimen y Derek no parece el tipo de persona que le gusten los hombres.  
-Lo sé, papá, yo pienso lo mismo… a Sourwolf no le gustan los hombres, mucho menos se fijaría en mí… por cierto, invité a Derek a comer, por si algún vecino te llama porque lo ve entrando a casa. 

En cuanto termina de preparar la cena, le sirve un plato a su padre antes de sentarse frente a él mientras le comenta lo que ocurrió en el instituto y como volvieron a regañarlo en la clase de historia porque estaba más pendiente de su conversación con Scott que de lo que decía el profesor. 

A las ocho, despidió a su padre en la puerta e iba a entrar cuando distinguió una silueta acercándose por la acera en dirección contraria de por donde se fue la patrulla y esboza una sonrisa al reconocerlo. 

-Hola, lobito, ¿Y tú auto? ¿Prefieres hacer ejercicio hoy?- pregunta con diversión cuando el mayor queda de pie frente a él.   
-Lo estacioné en la otra calle, no quiero llamar mucho la atención, de seguro que a tu padre no le hace gracia que su hijo esté solo con alguien como yo, así que es—  
-¡Claro que no!- gruñe tomando las llaves que están colgadas cerca de la puerta y la cierra tras de sí con molestia- Mi papá sabe que vendrás a cenar, no tienes que esconderte como si fueras el malo aquí y me da exactamente igual lo que digan mis entrometidos vecinos, ahora camina, aparcarás tu auto frente al garaje, como corresponde, eres mi invitado, Derek, no olvides eso. 

Ambos caminan en silencio hasta el lugar donde se encuentra el camaro y el castaño sube del lado del copiloto, esbozando una sonrisa cuando el mayor acata su orden, más que petición, de estacionar frente al garaje y ambos entran a la casa.   
Había optado por no comer con su padre, precisamente para tener apetito cuando llegara su invitado, así que lo llevó hasta el comedor y se apresura en calentar lo que será su cena, regresando con dos humeantes platos de pasta con carne antes de ir corriendo por los refrescos y cubiertos. 

-Ya está, adelante, espero que te guste y si quieres más, no seas tímido, todavía queda bastante- comenta con diversión y espera expectante, que sea el Alfa quien dé el primer bocado- Entonces… ¿Te gusta? Puedo preparar otra cosa si lo prefieres.   
-Está bien, Stiles, me gusta como cocinas- afirma observando fijamente al menor, quien sonríe con timidez y baja un poco la cabeza, intentando fallidamente ocultar el rubor que tiñe sus mejillas.   
-Me alegra oír eso… muchas gracias por prestarme tu chaqueta , hacía frío cuando regresé a casa y ahora entiendo por qué la usas siempre, es muy calentita y huele muy bien, o sea… tu perfume huele bien, ya sabes, el olor se impregna en la ropa y… mejor me callo… ¿Cómo crees que está la manada? Y sé honesto, yo fui el primero en admitir que Scotty no está hecho para esto, entrenar a los betas, no es que no sea fuerte, es solo que no está tan preparado como tú, no hay día en que no te ejercites y los resultados son evidentes, tienes un cuerpo fantástico, se podrían romper tablas en tus abdominales y esos brazos, podrían—

El castaño se queda en silencio cuando los orbes contrarios brillan rojos y comienza a tragar su cena para dejar de hablar. ¿Qué demonios iba a decir? Por poco queda en evidencia (si es que ya no lo ha hecho). Para su suerte, el moreno parece no notar algo extraño en sus palabras, más extraño de lo habitual y le da un sorbo a su refresco. 

-Es cierto que Scott no sirve para entrenar a otros betas pero no creo que lo esté haciendo todo mal, los demás confían en él, eso es un punto a su favor.   
-Vaya, jamás pensé que te escucharía alagar a Scotty, tendría que haberlo grabado, no me va a creer cuando se lo cuente mañana- afirma antes de reírse al escuchar el gruñido contrario y toma el último bocado de su cena- No te enfades, será nuestro secreto, palabra de explorador.   
-Como sea, tú también deberías entrenar, Stiles- señala sorprendiendo al adolescente, quien lo observa fijamente- Es la verdad, si esos lobos llegarán a atacarte, debes ser capaz de defenderte, cabe la posibilidad de que estés solo y no querrás acabar en el hospital ¿Verdad?  
-Por supuesto que no, tengo planeado vivir por muchos años… no tengo oportunidad contra un lobo, Derek y ya ha quedado demostrado que los deportes no son lo mío, no importa cuánto me esfuerce en Lacrosse, no tengo ni un mísero musculo, así que olvídalo, solo perderás el tiempo conmigo, mejor sigue entrenando a los demás, yo intentaré tener niñera peluda la mayor parte del tiempo.   
-Es por precaución, Stiles, si esos lobos te atacan y no hay alguien para ayudarte, tendrás que defenderte por tu cuenta hasta que puedas pedir ayuda, así que vas a entrenar y por supuesto que no lo harás con el resto de los lobos, podrían romperte algo, así que entrenaremos por separado y más veces que la manada, lo necesitas más- afirma el moreno, sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa con el puchero que hace el menor al mismo tiempo que se cruza de brazos- Y no es discutible, Stiles, desde mañana comenzaremos, asegúrate de llevar ropa cómoda cuando vayas a verme.   
-Como ordene, Majestad Lobuna, espero que al menos seas suave conmigo, no olvides que soy un humano con una pésima condición fisca, una considerable falta de coordinación y con muy poca capacidad de concentración, tenlo presente. 

Cuando terminan de comer, Stiles lleva los platos al fregadero y sirve en dos vasos el postre, helado con galletas, para regresar con el moreno, quien no le quita la vista de encima, lo cual resulta un poco intimidante y estuvo a punto de caerse al dirigirse a su silla. Por unos segundos recuerda la plática que tuvo con las chicas en la cafetería y hace poco con su padre pero el ser completamente consciente que un hombre como el que está frente a él, jamás corresponderá sus sentimientos, no evita que siga sobreanalizando cada detalle y la idea de entrenar a diario con Derek, significa que se verán muy seguido, a solas. 

\--¿Quieres ver una película, Derek? Descargué algunas ayer y creo que serán de tu gusto, bueno, no sé cuáles te gustan pero—  
-No, Stiles, es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde- responde colocándose de pie y no pasa por alto el gesto de decepción en el rostro del castaño.   
-Oh… claro… muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación… me divertí contigo, Derek, espero que aceptes venir más seguido- afirma con un deje de timidez en la voz y se levanta, acompañando al mayor hasta la puerta- Bien… nos vemos mañana, iré después del instituto para comenzar los entrenamientos, supongo que como no estarás con la manada, comenzaremos de inmediato ¿Verdad?   
-Sí y no olvides la ropa cómoda para entrenar, ni mi comida- ordena lo último observando fijamente al menor, quien asiente con una sonrisa tímida- Hasta mañana.   
-Sí, hasta mañana, maneja con cuidado, Derek, buenas noches, Oh espera, casi olvido devolverte tu chaqueta- dice antes de correr hacia la sala de estar para tomar la prenda de ropa y la estrecha contra su cuerpo unos segundos, aspirando por última vez ese varonil aroma para luego entregársela a su dueño- Muchas gracias, nos vemos, Derek. 

El hijo del sheriff acompaña a la puerta a su invitado y una vez que el camaro se pierde calle abajo, cierra tras de sí mientras se lleva una mano pecho, intentando controlar su emoción. ¿A quién engaña? No importa lo que diga la razón, esa noche, se permitirá seguir fantaseando con que ese atractivo hombre está haciendo demasiadas excepciones con él y creerá que es por qué es especial, teniendo la remota posibilidad de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles se mueve lo más rápido que puede, consiguiendo evitar los tres puñetazos que intenta darle el mayor pero no alcanza a reaccionar cuando un barrido de pierna lo desestabiliza, enviándolo de espalda al suelo y en un parpadeo, ya tiene al Alfa encima, inmovilizándolo por las muñecas a los lados de la cabeza mientras se sienta sobre su abdomen. 

-Maldición, otra vez me ganaste fácilmente… soy un desastre… llevamos cuatro días entrenando y no he mejorado- se queja soltando un bufido antes de contener la respiración cuando el rostro contrario se acerca más al suyo, quedando casi con las narices rozando- ¿Derek…?   
-Si has mejorado, Stiles, ahora puedes esquivar mis ataques, al menos un par de ellos y considerando que al principio no podías, yo creo que eso significa que si estás mejorando- afirma el lobo con seriedad antes de recorrer el rostro contrario por unos segundos.   
-Oh… gracias, Derek… no lo pensé de esa forma, tienes razón, estoy mejorando un poco- canturrea con una gran sonrisa de diversión y se iba a incorporar cuando choca su nariz con la contraria, recordando entonces la posición tan íntima en que están- Mmm, Derek… no me puedo levantar si no te apartas…  
-¿Por qué te acercaste a mí, Stiles?- pregunta sorpresivamente el moreno antes de inclinarse hasta olfatear el cuello del menor, quien se coloca muy tenso- Parece que olvidas que soy un hombre lobo y no puedes ocultarme algo, yo te gusto ¿Verdad? Cuando estamos juntos, tu corazón late más rápido, te sonrojas, eres más torpe de lo habitual y lo más evidente, hueles a excitación cuando estamos tan cerca como ahora.   
-Eso… no… te equivocas… o sea… no, no… tú no me gustas…   
-Mientes, tu corazón latió más rápido al pronunciar “Tú no me gustas”- corrige el moreno observándolo fijamente y apretó más el agarre en las muñecas contrarias- ¿Por eso te acercaste a mí? ¿Por eso estás siendo tan amable conmigo? Porque quieres que te lleve a la cama.   
-¿Qué…? No, no, te equivocas… bien, es cierto que me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti pero yo no me acerqué por eso… sino porque realmente me preocupas, me da igual si me rechazas, yo seguiré preocupándome por ti, quiero cuidarte, quiero protegerte, quiero asegurarme que siempre estés bien, que comas, que estés en un buen lugar, que estés a salvo, que no tengas frío… sé que no necesitas a un molesto mocoso como yo agobiándote… y no lo haré, lo prometo, no te molestaré pero no me apartes de tu lado…

El castaño está muy seguro que eso será precisamente lo que ocurrirá y no quiere que el moreno vuelva a estar solo en ese lúgubre lugar abandonado, no es justo después de todo lo que ha sufrido. Cuando lo sueltan, se incorpora con tristeza y se apresura en recoger sus cosas para correr hacia el jeep, tirando todo en los asientos de atrás. 

-Es mejor que me vaya… vendré temprano a dejarte tu—  
-¿Qué harás mañana? Después del instituto- pregunta el Alfa caminando hacia él de forma casual y el menor baja la vista con timidez.   
-Mmm… nada… aprovecharé de descansar del entrenamiento de hoy, tal vez invite a Isaac a mi casa, tengo un videojuego nuevo que quiero probar, ¿Por qué…?   
-Bien, no hagas planes mañana y pásale tu jeep a Scott o a quien sea, te pasaré a buscar después de clases, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, ¿Entendido?   
-Sí, Derek- responde de inmediato, ocasionando una sonrisa en el mayor que lo dejó embobado por varios segundos.   
Te acompañaré a casa, todavía no hemos encontrado a esos lobos y es peligroso que estés solo cuando aún no puedes defenderte. 

Durante el trayecto, ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino y aparcó frente al garaje de su casa. Realmente le gustaría invitar al mayor a pasar pero considerando lo que pasó en la estación de trenes abandonado, en donde fue descubierto, no es una buena idea seguir más tiempo juntos. 

-Gracias por acompañarme, Derek… ten cuidado al regresar, por favor… nos vemos mañan—

Stiles contiene la respiración al mismo tiempo que puede escuchar como su corazón late más rápido cuando los labios contrarios se posan sobre los suyos. ¿Sourwolf lo está besando? No, debe ser una mala jugada de su desesperada cabeza después de lo ocurrido, nada más. ¿Entonces por qué se siente tan real? Sin darse cuenta, cierra los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo y cuando los vuelve a abrir, aquellos orbes grisáceos están fijos en él. 

-Derek…- susurra cubriéndose la boca en cuanto se separan y no puede controlar el sonrojo que se apodera de sus mejillas- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me besaste?   
-No lo sé, nos vemos mañana, Stiles- se despide bajando del jeep y observa fijamente al humano, esbozando una sonrisa- Ese fue tu primer beso ¿Verdad? Espero que cumpliera tus expectativas, no sé qué esperas de mí pero puedes terminar decepcionándote.   
-No lo he hecho hasta ahora, Derek, sé cómo eres y qué esperar de ti, hasta el momento, no has hecho más que sorprenderme.   
-Eres muy ingenuo, Stiles, estás viendo algo bueno en donde no lo hay. 

El menor desciende del auto y no entra a su casa hasta que la silueta del Alfa desaparece en la acera. No sabe si realmente tiene una posibilidad con él pero ese simple beso, aparentemente sin motivo, lo ha hecho muy feliz y no hace más que avivar sus ilusiones.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta el hijo del sheriff cuando el camaro aparca frente a un gran y lúgubre edificio que parece abandonado.  
-Cuando dije que tenías razón sobre tener un mejor lugar donde vivir, comencé a buscar por la ciudad y éste es el que más me agrado, hoy cerraré el trato pero quiero que lo veas primero- explica descendiendo del auto y el menor lo imita con incredulidad- ¿Qué opinas? ¿Es mejor que la estación de trenes abandonada?  
-Mmm, sí, es mejor, al menos no creo que gotee cuando llueva, ni tampoco se ven cristales rotos y supongo que se han encargado de limpiarlo, así que sí, es mejor que la estación de trenes abandonada pero cuando te dije sobre un lugar más… Mmm… acondicionado para vivir, no me refería a esto, parece el tipo de lugar en donde vienen los chicos por la noche a hacer vandalismo o a drogarse, en serio, amigo, esto no es a lo que me refería, ni siquiera me imaginaré como son tus vecinos, no puedes alquilar un lugar aquí, definitivamente no, olvídalo.   
-Primero, pedí solo tu opinión, soy yo quien toma la decisión final. Segundo, a diferencia de lo que parezca por fuera, sí, está bastante limpio en el interior, hay que hacer algunos arreglos pero nada que tarde más de algunos días. Tercero, aquí no va a entrar ningún idiota a causar destrozos, ni lo que sea, si tan si quiera lo intentan, me encargaré de ellos. Cuarto, no tengo ningún vecino molesto del cual preocuparme, por si no te has dado cuenta, me gusta mucho mi privacidad. Y quinto, ¿Cuándo dije algo sobre alquilar? Voy a comprar, Stiles, voy a comprar el edificio entero.   
-Aaaahhh, yo pensé que… un momento… ¡¿Comprarás el edificio entero?!

El adolescente hiperactivo llega rápidamente frente al lobo y lo escudriña por varios segundos, dándose cuenta que no miente, ¿De dónde sacará tanto dinero? Independiente de como luce por fuera, un lugar así no debe ser barato, ¿Y si solo lo hace porque él se lo sugirió? No quiere que se endeude por su culpa, ni nada por el estilo.   
Una mano en el hombro derecho, saca de sus pensamientos al menor y se enfoca en el moreno, quien arquea una ceja. 

-Escucha, me alegra mucho, de verdad, que tomes en cuenta lo que digo pero no quiero que hagas esto, no quiero que te fuerces a algo así… ¿Tienes idea de cuánto vale este edificio? Debe ser mucho dinero y no tienes que gastarlo solo porque un idiota te dice que debes encontrar un lugar mejor donde vivir, dame unos días y buscaré algo más—  
-Stiles, estoy comprando este edificio porque es el único lugar, en toda la ciudad, donde viviría sin sentirme como un extraño, donde podría volver a encontrar un hogar… cuando regresé a la ciudad, pasé muchas noches en la antigua casa de mi familia y no fue porque quisiera estar ahí, Stiles pero tampoco podía perdonarme que todos ellos estuvieran muertos por mi culpa, así que seguía ahí como una forma de castigarme… como una forma de no olvidar jamás lo que mi idiotez hizo con mi familia… y cuando esa mujer recibió lo que merecía, una parte de mí quiso dar el siguiente paso formando una manada pero no ahí, así que me fui a la estaciones de trenes… Stiles, nunca me di cuenta que realmente necesito un lugar donde vivir, un hogar, hasta que tú te acercaste a mí… desde que regresé, nunca me di cuenta de todas las cosas que necesitaba, estaba tan ensimismado en mi dolor que olvidé muchas cosas importantes, mejor dicho, no creí que fuera merecedor de ellas de nuevo, así como creo, que no merezco tu preocupación, Stiles pero aún eso no te hará cambiar conmigo, por más que te diga y te demuestre que no soy la buena persona que crees, que no deberías estar cerca de mí, eso te da igual, así que la idea de aliviar una de tus preocupaciones, como es el lugar donde vivo, me llevó a buscar un lugar y este me gusta, el dinero no es un problema, Stiles, cuando mi familia murió, Peter y yo hemos heredado una gran suma, no necesito trabajar, ni nada por el estilo… no he pensado en ocuparlo hasta que dijiste que debía encontrar un lugar mejor donde vivir, no pensé en usarlo hasta que encontré un buen motivo y es aliviar un poco tu preocupación por mí, ¿Entramos? El hombre de bienes raíces está esperándonos. 

El castaño solo se limita a asentir y observa al mayor caminar hacia la entrada principal, sin poder quitar la gran sonrisa que se apodera de sus labios mientras se pasa una mano por los ojos, los cuales se le han colocado acuosos por la confesión tan profunda que acaba de escuchar por parte de Derek y apenas cabe de felicidad por saber que ese magnífico hombre, está comenzando a cuidarse un poquito solo para no preocuparlo. 

-¿Vienes, Stiles?- lo llama de nuevo el moreno, quien está junto a la puerta abierta.   
-Sí, Sourwolf, ahora voy. 

Cada lugar que conoce de ese gran edificio, le demuestra que las apariencias engañan y debe admitir que entiende perfectamente por qué el moreno quedó encantado con ese lugar, lo cual se reafirma al conocer el Loft donde vivirá y no puede dejar de comentar lo genial que es todo. Una vez que Derek cierra el trato de compra con el hombre, éste les informa que arreglará todos los papeles para que firmen y que dentro de una semana, le entregará oficialmente las llaves del edificio. 

-Ya está, muy pronto tendrás tu nuevo hogar y lo repetiré todas las veces que pueda, es fantástico, Derek, me encanta el Loft- canturrea muy entusiasmado antes de darle una palmadita en el hombro al mayor- Tienes que comenzar a ver como lo amueblarás y programar las entregas para el día que recibas este espectacular lugar, ¿Quieres que te ayude? No es que desconfíe de tu buen gusto pero es mejor que te asesores bien, por un experto como yo.   
-¿Eres experto en amueblar y decorar un Loft?- pregunta arqueando una ceja al mismo tiempo que esboza una pequeña sonrisa.   
-Por supuesto que sí, lobo de poca fe, bueno, experto, experto no pero tengo buen gusto y me aseguraré que todo quede genial, no puedes escoger solo cosas negras, parecerá la guarida de Drácula, yo me encargaré que todo sea brillante, luminoso, con estilo, lleno de colores y—  
-Ni lo sueñes, no vas a convertir mi Loft en un arcoíris, puedes hacer sugerencias, yo tomaré las decisiones finales, Stiles y no es discutible, ahora vamos, tengo hambre.   
-¿Me estás invitando a comer?- pregunta el adolescente hiperactivo con una sonrisa y sube al camaro por el lado del copiloto, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad mientras observa fijamente al moreno.   
-Sí, ¿Quieres ir o no?  
-Claro, Sourwolf, no te enojes, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial? Comeremos y después podemos recorrer algunas tiendas- propone recibiendo un asentimiento dudoso como respuesta- No te preocupes, un poco de exposición social no te matará, lobito, lo prometo, ahora vamos. 

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se dirigieron hasta el patio de comidas, comprando unas hamburguesas con papas fritas y unos refrescos. En varias ocasiones, el castaño se da cuenta de toda la atención que llama su atractivo acompañante, mayoritariamente por parte de mujeres y debe admitir que está celoso, ya que cualquiera de ellas podría conseguir con facilidad una cita del lobo gruñón y algo más. 

-¿Qué te sucede?? Estás frunciendo el ceño- señala el moreno arqueando una ceja con curiosidad y le da un sorbo distraído a su refresco.   
-Nada, tenías razón, fue mala idea venir aquí, solo cinco minutos y ya tienes un club de fans, que afortunado.   
-¿Qué club de fans? Si vine aquí fue porque tú lo sugeriste, no me importa lo que hagan los demás, aunque no negaré que es molesto tanta atención- se queja el mayor rodando los ojos con cansancio y se coloca tenso cuando el humano toma su muñeca, en donde sostiene tres papas fritas- ¿Stiles?   
-Lo siento, es mi culpa, te ayudaré a quitarte un poco de atención de encima. 

El hijo del sheriff esboza una sonrisa de diversión antes de levantarse y se inclina hacia el moreno para comer sus amadas frituras, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando los dedos contrarios acarician su labio inferior, así que no duda en lamerlos con toda la sensualidad posible (la cual no es mucha) y luego vuelve a sentarse, conteniendo una risita al escuchar un par de exclamaciones de una mesa llena de chicas que no han quitado la vista del Alfa desde que se sentaron ahí. 

-Creo que eso bastará, Sourwolf, entonces, ¿Estás interesado en alguien? Podrías tener a la mujer que quieras con esa seductora sonrisa que tienes, en serio, incluso un par de hombres pero no creo que sea lo tuyo.  
-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? ¿Estás celoso, Stiles?- pregunta disfrutando del sonrojo que se apodera de las mejillas contrarias- ¿Quieres saber si me gustan más las chicas o los chicos?  
-N… no… no, claro que no, es… solo es curiosidad, Sourwolf, nada más- responde rápidamente mientras frota sus manos con nerviosismo- Sé que te gustan las mujeres… que te dijera que me gustas, no significa que estoy esperando algo de ti, no en ese sentido, me conformo con ser amigos, además, solo mírame, yo no podría competir contra una chica, es una batalla perdida, jajajaja, así que deja de burlarte de mí, Sourwolf.   
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podrías competir contra una chica? Creo que estás subestimándote, Stiles y te lo digo porque te estoy mirando- afirma posando una mano sobre una de las contrarias y escucha perfectamente como los latidos del menor se aceleran por ese simple toque- Mírate, Stiles, correr por tu vida y los entrenamientos te han dado músculos en los lugares correctos, nada excesivo, ni marcado, solo lo suficiente, tienes esos brillantes ojos marrones que parecen iluminarse más cuando te emocionas o estás feliz, la forma inocentemente sensual en que mojas tus labios cuando estás nervioso, justo como ahora, esa lengua traviesa que no se da cuenta de lo que provoca en otros, las pecas de tu rostro que seguramente están por todo tu cuerpo y alguien muy afortunado podrá besar y lamer cada uno de ellos, ahora que has dejado crecer tu cabello, te da un aspecto más despreocupado y un poco loco pero de buena forma, ¿Te has mirado en el espejo el último tiempo, Stiles? Deberías hacerlo y estoy seguro que notarias lo mismo que yo.   
-Derek… por favor, basta… deja de burlarte de mí… por favor…- pide tomando un largo sorbo de su refresco para intentar bajar el repentino calor que lo invade por culpa de ese sexy hombre- Terminemos de comer… hay varias tiendas que podemos recorrer… 

Para su alivio, el moreno no continuó haciendo comentarios tan raros y cuando terminaron sus hamburguesas fueron a ver algunas cosas para el nuevo Loft. Stiles se emocionó bastante con todo a su alrededor y aunque la mayoría de sus sugerencias fueron desechadas, ya que el Alfa quería algo más sobrio para los diferentes muebles, utensilios de cocina y todo lo demás que necesitará, si lo complació en algunas cosas que parecen insignificantes pero lo hacen muy feliz, como el hecho de que compró un set de dos cucharones, azul claro y morado que simulan un dinosaurio de cuello largo, o los paños de cocina con dibujos de animales, o el set de cubiertos multicolor. 

-Lo más importante ya está cubierto, una cama, estoy seguro que pasarás una excelente noche ahí, será un buen cambio ¿Verdad?- pregunta colocándose el cinturón de seguridad antes de observar fijamente al hombre lobo con una sonrisa- Sé que aún cuando ahora tendrás una cocina propia, no pareces del tipo que cocinará, así que es buena idea que también consideres un microondas, así yo te puedo dejar comida en el refrigerador y al día siguiente solo la calientas, ¿Qué te parece?   
-Que tendrás bastante trabajo cocinando en dos lugares, en tu casa y el Loft, no tienes que hacerlo, Stiles, puedo comprar algo en la tienda y—  
-No, no, tú época de vivir de comidas pre cocinadas o alimentos que no requieran refrigeración o ser calentados, se acabó, ¿Realmente quieres volver a eso y quedarte sin mis deliciosas comidas caseras? Que cruel eres, Sourwolf- se queja haciendo un puchero y de reojo, nota una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro contrario.

+++ +++ +++

El día que le entregan el Loft a Derek, es un sábado, así que el castaño llega temprano para acompañarlo y pasan gran parte de la mañana recibiendo los diferentes muebles que estuvieron viendo durante la semana. En varias ocasiones, nota la forma en que el moreno se queda pensativo, con la atención fija en diferentes lugares, siendo uno de ellos la cama y la idea de que ha pasado tantos años durmiendo en lugares poco apropiados, lo hace sentir muy triste pero rápidamente lo disimula 

Como todavía falta que lleguen los sillones, el menor se excusa con ir a comprar algunas cosas para hacer el primer almuerzo en el Loft pero en realidad conduce hasta el centro comercial para ir a recoger el regalo que ha mandado a hacer con varios días de antelación y espera que le guste al mayor. Cuando regresa al Loft, saca las bolsas de los asientos traseros, dándose cuenta que ha traído más de la cuenta pero eso no importa, ahora hay un lugar donde guardar todo. 

-No te quedes ahí mirándome, Derek, ayúdame con esto, quedan otras en mi jeep- pide apresurándose en llegar hasta el mesón y sube las bolsas con algo de dificultad a la barra- Uuuffff, creo que tendré que entrenar más, apenas tengo fuerza en los brazos.   
-¿Por qué has traído todo eso?- pregunta el moreno acercándose con curiosidad para revisar por encima.   
-Vamos a tener una pequeña fiesta, tú y yo, te dejaré comida lista para que calientes mañana al almuerzo y traje otras cosas que puedes comer sin preparar, cereal, yogurt, café, frutas, algunos vegetales, pan, te recuerdo, lobito, hay tres comidas importantes en el día, desayuno, almuerzo y cena, así que me aseguraré que las comas todas y nada de hacer trampa o me enfadaré contigo, tienes que cuidarte como corresponde- suelta lo último con un tono de regaño antes de esbozar una sonrisa y se percata de la forma en que lo están observando- ¿Derek? Está bien… puede que esté exagerando un poco pero en mi defensa, tú me—  
-Gracias, Stiles, vamos, te ayudaré a subir lo que falta. 

Cuando traen todas las bolsas, guarda lo que necesita refrigeración y lo demás en las alacenas. Mientras Derek deja las cajas de cereal en su lugar, el menor toma la caja rectangular, en vuelta en papel de regalo y que ocultó en una bolsa negra para luego tendérsela al moreno, quien lo acepta con curiosidad. 

-Felicitaciones por tu nuevo hogar, Derek y lo diré todas las veces que pueda, el Loft es fantástico- canturrea antes de frotarse las manos con nerviosismo- Ábrelo, espero que te guste, es un regalo para tu hogar… no tienes que usarlas si no quieres… solo… solo me pareció divertido… ábrelo. 

El mayor obedece con curiosidad y en cuanto quita el envoltorio, abre la caja, sonriendo un poco al notar que son cuatro tazones envueltos en un papel blanco, así que los quita con cuidado y abre un poco la boca al notar los diseños y mensajes personalizados que tiene cada uno. El primero es una caricatura de un lobo negro sentado, con la lengua afuera y los ojos rojos, en la parte superior derecha junto al dibujo, dice “El Alfa #1”. El siguiente es una caricatura de un pequeño Stiles con su amada sudadera roja y está abrazando por el cuello a una versión pequeña de él, quien tiene el ceño fruncido y está cruzado de brazos, en el mensaje se puede leer “El mejor equipo”. El tercer tazón, tiene una caricatura del castaño, quien sostiene un bate mientras está en medio de un bosque de noche y el mensaje dice “Mi humano favorito”. Finalmente, el último es una caricatura de él, con el mismo bosque nocturno de fondo, manteniendo los brazos cruzados y se lee “Mi Sourwolf favorito”. 

-¿Cómo hiciste esto?- preguntó el moreno sin poder disimular la sonrisa de diversión que adorna sus labios.   
-Tuve ayuda, hice unos feos, feos, muy feos bosquejos y le pedí a Lydia que los dibujara mejor pero yo los pinté y luego fui a una tienda del centro comercial en donde se personalizan tazones, entre otras cosas y allí hicieron la magia, quedaron geniales ¿Verdad? Y mira, si juntas estos dos, “Mi humano favorito” y “Mi Sourwolf favorito”, es como si estuviésemos juntos en el bosque, jajajaja, yo asustado con mi bate y tú con tu pose de chico fuerte, rudo, ¿Te gustan? Puedo cambiarlos si prefieres algo más sobrio, está bien, de verdad.   
-No, Stiles, no hace falta, son perfectos así, muchas gracias.   
-De nada, Derek, me alegra que te gusten- afirma con una gran sonrisa que durante unos segundos, deja embobado al moreno contemplándolo- Vamos a comer, traje todo para unas ricas hamburguesas, también varios refrescos, lo siento pero no quisieron venderme alcohol y el traidor de Boyd no quiso conseguirme una identificación falsa, como sea, también traje helado, papas fritas y varios bocadillos más.   
-Creo que es demasiada comida para dos personas, Stiles- señala el hombre lobo con diversión, ya que sabe que el humano es perfectamente capaz de engullir todo y pedir más.   
-La duda ofende, lobo de poca fe, te recuerdo que estamos celebrando y aunque seamos solo los dos, será una fantástica fiesta, lo prometo. 

+++ +++ +++

Por la tarde, el moreno pasó a buscarlo después del instituto para ir a hacer las compras del mes al supermercado y puede que se emocionara un poco colocando cosas dentro del carro pero en ningún momento escucha una queja, seguramente porque el moreno sabe que debe alimentarse bien y no quiere preocuparlo. Cuando suben todo al maletero del camaro, se da cuenta de la expresión rara del mayor. 

-¿Qué ocurre, Sourwolf? ¿Olvidamos algo?-pregunta con curiosidad y se sorprende un poco en cuanto lo instan a subir al auto, así que espera pacientemente que su acompañante también lo haga- ¿Derek?   
-Están aquí, Stiles, tenemos que irnos, ahora. 

Una vez se alejan en el auto, se hace más evidente que esos sujetos los están persiguiendo, así que el Alfa conduce alejándose de las zonas pobladas hasta tomar la carretera que sale de la ciudad, internándose en el bosque por un camino de tierra y se detienen casi medio kilómetro después. 

Siguiendo las indicaciones del moreno, Stiles espera que baje del camaro para luego colocar el seguro a las puertas y se apresura en enviar un mensaje a su amigo con la ubicación, además de pedirle que llegue lo más rápido posible. En cuanto dos lobos salen entre los árboles, no puede evitar colocarse tenso con esos brillantes ojos amarillos y no tardan en unirse los tres restantes, todos betas también. ¿Qué puede hacer? Por más fuerte que sea Derek, no podrá contra los cinco al mismo tiempo y él no es rival ni siquiera para uno de ellos. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Qué hacen en la ciudad?- pregunta el moreno con sus ojos rojos y listo para luchar en caso de ser necesario.   
-Tú debes ser Hale ¿Verdad? Escuchamos sobre ti, por eso estamos aquí, el Alfa sin manada y casualmente, nosotros somos una manada sin Alfa, podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente, ya has visto de lo que somos capaces, no solo con humanos, también con cazadores, los emboscamos hace cuatro días, no acabaron bien- se jacta uno de los hombres con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que no le agrada en lo más mínimo al adolescente- Somos una manada fuerte, Derek y queremos que seas nuestro Alfa, no tienes que perder tu tiempo con ese humano, ni tampoco con los otros idiotas.   
-Es cierto, no tengo que perder mi tiempo con idiotas- afirma Hale al mismo tiempo que levanta por el cuello a ese insolente beta- Cuida muy bien la forma en que refieres a Stiles y solo les diré esto una vez, lárguense de Beacon Hills o no tendrán que preocuparse de los cazadores, ni tampoco de los otros lobos, sino de mí y yo no tendré ninguna consideración con ustedes, es la última advertencia que tendrán- gruñe arrojando al desconocido y se da la vuelta, caminando hasta el camaro.   
-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, que decepción haz resultado ser, Derek Hale, las cosas que se cuentan de ti, no son ciertas, entiendo perfectamente por qué te has quedado sin manada, eres patético, débil, eres un pésimo intento de Alfa. 

Apenas el castaño nota que su amigo va a actuar de forma imprudente, se apresura en bajar del auto para detenerlo por un brazo con fuerza. No va a permitir que esos sujetos lo provoquen, ni mucho menos que lo lastimen porque los superan en número y no pueden actuar sin medir las consecuencias. 

-Ahora todo se ha aclarado, ese humano te ha domesticado, ya no eres el Alfa que nos interesa seguir pero aún hay algo que puedes darnos, tu posición como Alfa, yo sería uno muy bueno para esta manada, bien, si no quieres unirte a nosotros, entonces nos encargaremos de ti, aunque primero, vamos a destrozar a ese humano, tal vez eso te haga reflexionar un poco.   
-Stiles, vuelve al auto- ordena el moreno quitándose la chaqueta para entregársela al menor- Ahora. 

De mala gana, obedece y sube al camaro, colocando el seguro de las puertas mientras observa fijamente a los cinco lobos, quienes han comenzado a rodearlos lentamente. Es imposible que el Alfa pueda encargarse de todos ellos al mismo tiempo, son demasiados y lo peor de todo, es que él es un completo inútil en esa situación, ¿Qué va a hacer contra uno de ellos? Un momento, “uno menos, dos menos” comienza a repetir mentalmente y asiente despacio, si actúa como señuelo, podría conseguir separar a esos sujetos y con algo de suerte, al menos dos irán tras él, lo cual le daría una oportunidad de una pelea más justa al moreno. Reuniendo todo el valor que puede encontrar, decide bajar del auto y observa fijamente a los enemigos. 

-Stiles, sube al auto- vuelve a ordenar el Alfa con seriedad.   
-¿O qué? ¿Qué harán los lobitos? Solo gruñen y nada de acción, son unos cobardes, saben perfectamente que no tienen ninguna posibilidad solo, por eso formaron este intento de manada pero son patéticos, si no tienen un Alfa, es porque son débiles- se burla con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que provoca los efectos deseados: varios rugidos molestos.  
-Vamos a destrozarte, maldito humano. 

El castaño les muestra el dedo de en medio antes de salir corriendo, en dirección a los árboles, siendo perseguido por tres de los lobos, lo cual es mucho más de lo que espera y si los mantiene entretenidos, Derek se hará cargo de los otros dos para luego ir por él.   
No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo está corriendo hasta que alguien se abalanza por su espalda y ambos caen rodando por una pendiente varios metros abajo y un tronco caído los detiene. 

Un punzante dolor en el costado derecho de la espalda baja, hace gruñir al menor cuando se levanta pero no puede detenerse por eso, no cuando hay tres lobos rabiosos dispuestos a matarlo. Lamentablemente, no alcanza a dar tres pasos y alguien lo detiene por el tobillo, jalándolo con la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo al suelo. 

-¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña rata? Recién estamos comenzando y las cosas que te haré, vas a suplicar que te mate.   
-Siento decepcionarte pero he pasado por muchas cosas desde que me enteré de la existencia de lo sobrenatural, así que buena suerte, no se hará una tarea fácil lo que te propones- gruñe dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro al enemigo y consigue liberarse, gateando para alejarse hasta que un peso sobre su espalda lo tira al suelo, descubriendo que se trata de otro de los lobos que lo persigue.  
-Disculpa a Tom, es algo idiota con estás cosas pero a diferencia de él, en vez de tantas palabras, yo prefiero actuar- afirma tomando por el cuello al adolescente, haciendo la presión suficiente para cortarle el aire- Yo no haré que supliques por tu vida, simplemente te mataré. 

Por más que lucha, el menor no es capaz de liberarse y cuando siente que está a punto de desmayarse, consigue tocar una piedra con su mano derecha, así que la sostiene con lo último de sus fuerzas y golpea un costado de la cabeza del beta, quien afloja el agarre en su cuello, así que toma una gran bocanada de aire y utiliza una pierna como palanca para empujar al enemigo por el pecho, quitándoselo de encima. 

Rápidamente, se incorpora para marcharse de ahí pero apenas da la vuelta, choca de frente contra algo duro y traga saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria al descubrir que es el tercer lobo que lo sigue. En cuanto retrocede, su espalda da contra algo y de reojo, capta que se trata del sujeto al cual golpeó. 

-Hora de decir adiós. 

Stiles cierra los ojos cuando las garras van directo a su cuello pero el dolor nunca llega y al abrirlos, descubre que Derek está frente a él, completamente transformado y levantando por el cuello al beta antes de clavarle las garras profundamente. Aprovechando el desconcierto de los enemigo, el castaño le da un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna al beta que está detrás de él y corre junto al Alfa, quien arroja el cadáver que sostiene antes de protegerlo con su cuerpo. 

-¿Y los otros dos?- pregunta el adolescente pegándose a la espalda del moreno, permitiéndose relajarse un poco.   
-Muertos- responde Hale haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos y observa fijamente a los lobos- Solo quedan ustedes pero eso cambiará muy pronto, cometieron un grave error y fue intentar lastimar a Stiles, eso les costará la vida, al igual que a los estúpidos que los siguen o seguían. 

El castaño le da la espalda a la sangrienta escena tras él hasta que los rugidos y todo ruido cesan por completo, atreviéndose a darse vuelta pero un par de manos en sus brazos se lo impiden antes de que lo insten a caminar. Cuando llegan arriba de la pendiente, el mayor lo toma en brazos y regresan al camaro, pidiéndole que cierre los ojos. 

-¡Chicos!- grita una voz que reconoce de inmediato como la de su mejor amigo, así que observa hacia el camino de tierra, en donde viene el beta en compañía de Isaac- ¿Están bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Y los lobos?  
-Derek se hizo cargo de ellos, fue increíble, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos, esa manada ya no causará problemas- responde con una sonrisa de alivio y se sostiene del moreno al ser bajado despacio- ¿Estás herido, Sourwolf? Tienes mucha sangre, ¿Derek? ¿Qué sucede?  
-Te dije que no debías acercarte a mí.   
-¿De qué hablas? Ya hemos aclarado eso, Derek, yo soy quien elig—  
-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ¿Entiendes? No te quiero en mi Loft, no quiero que me busques, no quiero que me llames, no quiero que me envíes mensajes, no te quiero cerca de mí, ¿Te quedó claro?- sisea al mismo tiempo que hace brillar sus ojos rojos antes de abrir la puerta del lado del conductor pero le impiden subir tomándolo por el brazo.   
-No entiendo, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Derek? Estamos bien ahora, somos amigos, nos divertimos juntos y—  
-¡Y nada! No te quiero cerca de mí, ¡No te quiero cerca!- grita con desesperación y sostiene por las mejillas al menor, quien parece a punto de llorar- Es mi culpa, Stiles… estás herido por mi culpa… esos lobos me buscaban a mí… me querían a mí y resultaste herido por estar conmigo… te lo advertí… te advertí que todos a mi alrededor resultan heridos, eso es lo que siempre hago, Stiles, solo lastimo a todos y no lo haré contigo, no vas a terminar muerto por mi culpa, no podría soportarlo… por favor aléjate de mí.   
-No, no lo haré, no vas a apartarme, Derek, no así, no de esta forma, tú me gustas mucho, Derek, no me harás daño y sé que tú también me quieres, no hagas esto, por favor- suplica al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas hasta perderse bajo las manos contrarias.   
-No, no, no te puedo hacer esto, Stiles… no puedo… la última persona de la que me enamoré, está muerta… murió en mis brazos… murió por mi culpa… yo la maté, Stiles… la atravesé con mis garras… y no voy a hacer lo mismo contigo, no te quiero cerca de mí y si vas al Loft, si llegas a ir ahí, me iré de la ciudad y no volverás a verme nunca más. 

El hijo del sheriff se queda inmóvil, siendo incapaz de asimilar todo lo que acaba de escuchar y cuando consigue reaccionar, el camaro se aleja por el camino de tierra pero la escena comienza a hacerse borrosa hasta que las lágrimas le impiden mirar algo con claridad.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuatro días, ese es el tiempo que ha estado sin hablar o juntarse con el Alfa y apenas puede soportar la angustia de saber cómo está, si ha comido algo, si tiene frío, si está cuidándose y un montón de preocupaciones que invaden su cabeza a todas horas, hasta el punto en que se desconcentra en clases y en el último examen de química, le fue horrible, ganándose una seria reprimenda por parte de su padre, cuando el profesor lo mandó a llamar para conversar sobre la situación. 

En muchas ocasiones ha querido visitarlo pero la advertencia del moreno sigue muy presente en su cabeza y la idea de que se vaya para siempre de Beacon Hills, es aterradora. Así que, lo único que puede hacer, es que su mejor amigo o alguno de los betas, le traigan noticias del mayor. 

Unos golpes a la puerta lo sacan de su ensimismamiento y abraza más fuerte la almohada mientras permanece recostado en la cama, sin la intención de levantarse a abrir. Ya sé imagina quien es y la conversación que tendrán pero considerando lo deprimido que ha estado los últimos días, es inevitable. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo más durará esto, Stiles?- pregunta el sheriff al mismo tiempo que camina hacia él y se siente al borde de la cama- Dime que pasó, por favor, o buscaré la manera de averiguarlo y eso significa que le haré una visita a Derek.   
-No… no te molestes… ya no somos amigos… no me quiere cerca otra vez… nunca más…- susurra lo último sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- Papá… Derek no me quiere cerca, si vuelvo al Loft, se irá de la ciudad y no lo volveré a ver jamás.  
-¿Hiciste algo para enfadarlo? Solo tienes que disculparte, Stiles.   
-No, papá… es… es otra cosa… es… es una larga historia y si te lo digo, vas a enojarte conmigo pero… debes saberlo… tienes que saber quién es realmente la persona a quien amo- afirma incorporándose despacio hasta sentarse, apoyando la espalda contra la marquesa y junta las manos con nerviosismo- No te enfades conmigo, por favor, si te oculté todo esto, es porque quiero protegerte, papá, eres lo más importante para mí, si algo te ocurre, yo me muero… me muero…  
-Tranquilo, estaré bien, nada malo me ocurrirá, Stiles, siempre voy a estar para ti- promete el sheriff preocupado por las palabras de su hijo y le coloca una mano en la rodilla- Dime que está ocurriendo, yo lo entenderé, Stiles, no me enojaré.   
-Bien… todo comenzó, la noche que me encontraste en el bosque… cuando estaban buscando la otra mitad del cadáver de Laura Hale, ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo te mentí, estaba con Scott, lo llevé al bosque para encontrar el cadáver… esa noche comenzó todo. 

El menor intenta explicar cada parte de la historia, lo más claro y sencillo posible. En varias ocasiones, nota el desconcierto en el rostro de su padre pero éste no hace un ademan de interrumpirlo, ni mucho menos de no creerle. Cuando finalmente termina con lo más reciente, el loco de Gerard y el tiempo de Kanima de Jackson, pasa a lo más importante, como se acercó a Hale hasta que consiguió que lo acepte como una constante en su vida pero luego todo se arruinó con la llegada de esos lobos y su intención de que el Alfa se una a ellos. 

-Así fue como me lastimé la espalda, papá… no fue por estar merodeando en el bosque con Scotty… cuando Derek se encargó de ellos, me llevó al auto pero llegaron los demás… Derek me ordenó que no me acerque a él otra vez, que no lo llame, que no lo visite, que no le envié mensajes, nada, que me aparte y si vuelvo a ir al Loft, él se irá de la ciudad para siempre y nunca más lo veré… yo le supliqué que no me alejara, le dije que me gusta mucho… pero él no quiere estar conmigo, dice que todas las personas a su alrededor resultan heridas y que la última persona de quien se enamoró… está muerta… por su culpa… así que no va a permitir que me ocurra lo mismo y me alejó… sé que todo es increíble, papá pero es la verdad… estoy enamorado de un hombre lobo, un Alfa… no, no estoy enamorado, lo amo… y estos cuatro días lejos de él, han sido los peores de mi vida, papá… no puedo dormir pensando si ha comido, si está bien, si necesita algo, si fue a hacer las compras al supermercado, si le duele algo, si está triste… me siento horrible, papá… me duele demasiado estar lejos… y sé que crees que es ridículo, que solo es algo de adolescentes pero no es así, yo me conozco, papá, con Lydia estaba obsesionado, todos saben eso… Derek es diferente… me costó tanto conseguir derribar sus muros, sus aprehensiones, sus miedos y todo se arruinó en un instante…   
-Escucha, Stiles, no sé cómo se supone que debo reaccionar con lo que me has contado, es casi imposible que existan los hombres lobos, esa lagartija mutante, no puedo creerlo tan fácil pero lo único que si tengo una certeza que es real, es que amas a ese hombre y lo sé porque tienes la misma expresión de miseria, de dolor que tenía yo cuando discutía con tu madre y nos separábamos unos días- confesa el sheriff observando fijamente a su hijo, quien corresponde su gesto antes de abrazarlo con fuerza mientras llora- Yo sé mejor que nadie, todas las locuras que hiciste por la chica de los Martin, incluso te di algunas ideas pero sin importar lo que ella hiciera, o cuanto te decepcionaras con sus rechazos, nunca lloraste por ella, nunca estuviste como ahora, amas a Derek y sea lo que sea, un lobo o un Alfa, como sea, es la persona que te hace feliz y lo sé, cada vez que estás con él, regresas a casa con una gran sonrisa, tiene que haber una forma de arreglar todo esto, Stiles, nunca te has dado por vencido, siempre buscas opciones, siempre encuentras alguna forma de resolver los problemas, mírame- ordena tomando por las mejillas al adolescente hiperactivo y limpia con suavidad sus lágrimas- ¿Qué es lo que haces primero para arreglar las cosas?   
-Yo… yo busco información… intentó saber todo lo que pueda…  
-Bien, buscar información, ¿Quién es la persona que puede darte esa información sobre Derek?- pregunta sin soltar a su hijo, quien baja la vista pensativo por unos segundos.   
-Peter, él es quien mejor conoce a Derek, tengo que ir a hablar con Peter. 

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Aquella persona que el moreno mencionó de su pasado, es muy probable que sea alguien que conoció antes de la tragedia de su familia y la única persona viva que podría contarle sobre aquellos días, es Peter. Con un nuevo plan en mente, se levanta rápidamente para tomar la sudadera azul oscuro que descansa sobre la silla la escritorio y corre hacia la puerta pero se detiene a los pocos antes de regresar, dándole un apretado abrazo al mayor. 

-Gracias, papá, muchas gracias.   
-Es mejor que vayas o cambiaré de idea con esto, Stiles… conduce con cuidado y te quiero de regreso a la hora de cenar, ahora ve- ordena dedicándole una sonrisa a su hijo, el cual corresponde su gesto de la misma forma y se marcha corriendo de la habitación. 

Para su suerte, sabe perfectamente donde vive el mayor de los Hale, éste se lo comentó una vez que se reunieron a entrenar e incluso lo invitó si algún día está aburrido y quiere jugar, lo cual claramente le sonó con una doble intención que prefirió no descubrir. En cuanto encuentra un lugar para aparcar en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, toma el ascensor hasta el octavo piso y se apresura en correr al departamento ochocientos siete, tocando el timbre con insistencia hasta que por fin le abren. 

-¿Cuál es el apuro, Stiles? Casi quemas el timbre y hubiera tenido que pagar yo para que—  
-Tienes que ayudarme, Peter- lo interrumpe entrando sin ser invitado y comienza una inquieta camina en línea recta, mientras le cuenta lo ocurrido- Solo tú puedes contarme que es lo que pasa, ¿Qué es lo que asusta tanto a Derek? ¿Qué pasó con esa persona que él dice que mató? Sé que Derek no es un asesino, es imposible que algo así sea verdad, solo lo dijo para que me aleje, ¿Verdad?  
-Lamento decepcionarte, Stiles pero es la verdad, Derek mató a su noviecita, Derek mató Paige… y tienes razón en que él no es asesino… no tuvo más opciones, era la única forma de acabar con su dolor, ¿Sabes por qué los ojos de un lobo se vuelven azules?- pregunta cerrando la puerta tras de sí y hace brillar sus ojos, caminando lentamente hacia el menor- Cuando sientes culpa o remordimiento por asesinar a una persona inocente, por si tienes curiosidad, los míos son así por lo que hice con Laura y los de tu amado lobo gruñón, cambiaron la noche en que asesinó a Paige.   
-¿Por qué la mató? ¿Qué sucedió esa noche, Peter? Por favor, dímelo.   
-Podría decírtelo pero primero me vas a explicar, con muchos detalles, que está pasando, ¿Qué ocurrió con Derek? Fui a verlo hace dos días y me sacó del Loft casi a golpes, aunque supongo que esa parte fue mi culpa, al igual que tú, tengo una boca peligrosa, muy bien, te escucho, ¿Qué pasó entre Derek y tú? 

Sin más opciones, el adolescente le cuenta todo lo ocurrido hace cuatro días en el bosque. SI es honesto, no entiende el gran interés del beta en conocer la historia, no ha hecho ningún comentario en tono de burla, o inapropiado, sino que todo lo contrario, está escuchando muy atentamente, con demasiada seriedad para su gusto. 

-Entiendo, así que eso fue lo que pasó, ¿Hay algo concreto entre ustedes?- pregunta el hombre lobo con curiosidad.   
-No… le he dicho a Derek que me gusta y una vez me besó pero él nunca me responde, creo que tiene miedo de llegar a sentir algo por mí… sé que me quiere, Peter, me ama de la misma forma que yo a él, por eso quiero entender que es lo que pasó para que ahora actúe así y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme, por favor- pide observando suplicante al mayor y éste se marcha por el pasillo unos segundos antes de regresar con dos cervezas, entregándole una y le indica que se sienten.   
-Bien, te contaré lo que ocurrió entre Derek y Paige, te advierto que no esperes un final feliz- señala dándole un largo sorbo a la botella antes de mantener la vista fija al frente- Ellos se conocieron en el instituto, recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que Derek me habló de ella, sus ojos brillaban con esa chispa del amor adolescente que los vuelve aún más idiotas pero yo también lo era en ese tiempo, es gracioso ¿Sabes? Al comienzo, ninguno de los dos se agradaba, tal como Derek y tú pero entonces, se encontraban con más frecuencias, intercambiando un par de palabras que rápidamente se convirtieron en tardes enteras solo los dos, ellos se enamoraron e iniciaron una relación, Paige fue la primero persona, no, corrección, es la única persona de quien Derek se ha enamorado.   
-¿Y Kate Argent? Sé que hubo algo entre ellos, no fue difícil de deducir después de descubrir lo que había hecho.   
-Sé que hubo otra persona después de Paige, nunca la conocí pero Derek no estaba enamorado de ella, fue solo la emoción de que una mujer mayor se fijara en él, fue la calentura del momento, si quieres llamarlo de alguna forma, no había amor ahí, solo un chico que deseaba que lo quisieran, que lo aceptarán por lo que es y seguramente Kate le dio eso pero con Paige es diferente, para que lo entiendes, Derek la quería tanto, que intentó convertirla para que así pudieran estar siempre juntos… bueno, la idea de convertirla fue mía pero eso es lo que Derek deseaba, estar con ella el resto de su vida- afirma escudriñando las reacciones del menor, quien se muerde el labio inferior con insistencia- No te coloques así, Stiles, ella ya está muerta y tampoco tienes que competir con un fantasma por la atención de tu amado lobo gruñón. 

Si es honesto, no puede negar que siente un poco de celos en ese momento, ya que jamás ha pasado por la cabeza del moreno, ofrecerle la mordida, ¿Por qué nunca lo consideró para estar en su manada? Fue por Isaac, Erika y Boyd, adolescentes con problemas que fueran fáciles de convertir a su causa, así que él cae en esa categoría. “Tal vez no eres tan especial como crees”, susurra una voz en la cabeza del menor y no puede evitar sentirse triste, además de estar de acuerdo con eso. Desde un comienzo, supo que no tendría una posibilidad real con el moreno, así que no debería dolerle tanto la verdad, siempre lo ha sabido. 

-Por ese tiempo, Derek estaba muy preocupado de su condición como hombre lobo, ese secreto que debía guardar recelosamente de todos a su alrededor, ni siquiera sus supuestos amigos lo sabían y claro que tenía en ese tiempo, de hecho, era bastante popular en el instituto, se parecía un poco a Scott en cuanto a personalidad, es increíble ¿Verdad? El incendio lo cambió mucho, al igual que a mí, ese día, todos perdimos algo, la única diferencia entre Derek y yo, es que mis cicatrices quedaron a la vista, las de él no- afirma cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y vuelve a tomar un sorbo de la cerveza- Derek y yo solíamos ser muy unidos, mejores amigos de hecho, él me contaba todo y yo hacía lo mejor posible por aconsejarlo, a veces con buenos resultados, otras no… sé que probablemente crees que miento pero Derek si me importa, me importa lo suficiente para estar hablando contigo ahora, cuando me contó sus preocupaciones respecto a Paige y que podrían separarse en el futuro, yo le recomendé que buscara a un Alfa para que le dé la mordida y la convierta, así podrían estar juntos para siempre.   
-¿Y por qué no lo hizo su madre? Talia Hale era la Alfa de tu manada.   
-Claro, hubiera sido lo más lógico pero mi hermana no habría estado de acuerdo, le habría dado un largo sermón a Derek sobre que esa no es la forma de calmar sus propios miedos, que no puede ser egoísta y pasar por sobre la voluntad de aquella chica, como sea, le aconsejé que buscara a otra persona, fue entonces cuando apareció Ennis, un Alfa que había llegado hace poco tiempo a Beacon Hills con su manada, Derek habló con él, le pidió que mordiera a Paige y se hizo el trato, así que a la noche siguiente la citó en el instituto, por supuesto que cuando ella llegó nosotros estábamos ahí, ocultos para observar lo que pasaría y unos minutos después llegó Ennis pero él tenía otros planes. 

No necesita más palabras para tener una idea de que fue lo que ocurrió, de seguro que ese Alfa no iba solo con la intención de convertir, sino que hundió sus dientes más de lo necesario, más profundo. No puede ni imaginarse la angustia que debió sentir el moreno cuando vio todo aquello y ahora entiende un poco mejor, porque se ha vuelto tan desconfiado, tan amargado, tan lúgubre. 

-Derek intentó detenerlo pero ya era tarde, Paige comenzó a rechazar la mordida y estaba sufriendo mucho en ese estado, jamás había lo visto de esa manera, tan angustiado, tan triste y tan culpable… llevamos a Paige hasta un sótano y a medida que pasaban los minutos, supe la verdad, supe que ella no iba a transformarse, sino que moriría, así que se lo dije a Derek… él fue a abrazarla, intentó confortarla… pero era tanto el dolor que estaba sintiendo, las lágrimas… Derek hizo lo que debía y la mató, desde esa noche, sus ojos se volvieron azules… azules por tomar una vida inocente- señala dándole un último sorbo a lo que queda de cerveza y se levanta para ir hasta la repisa junto a la televisión para servirse algo más fuerte- Derek no fue el mismo después de eso, ni tampoco nuestra relación tan cercana, nos distanciamos y luego pasó lo de Kate, eso terminó por romper lo poco que quedaba de él y se terminó por convertir en el lobo amargado que ya conoces pero no puedes culparl—no puede terminar la oración al descubrir que el hijo del sheriff está llorando, ¿Tanto se preocupa por Derek? No puede negar que siente un poco de celos, hace mucho que alguien no es así con él. Con un suspiro, vuelve a su lugar y coloca una mano sobre el muslo derecho contrario- Mi sobrino es tan afortunado y a la vez tan idiota, tiene una oportunidad para volver a ser feliz pero prefiere seguir huyendo, como lo ha hecho los últimos años.   
-Ahora entiendo tantas cosas, Peter… ¿Cómo se supone que lo deje solo después de saber todo esto?- pregunta intentando limpiar sus lágrimas pero no puede detenerlas- Necesito… necesito estar con él, Peter, tengo que ir a verlo.   
-No, tú no irás a ninguna parte, ¿O ya olvidas que si Derek te encuentra en su Loft, se va a ir de la ciudad para siempre? Te puedo apostar lo que sea a que no está jugando, es una advertencia seria, no hagas algo de lo que después te arrepentirás, Stiles.   
-¿Entonces qué hago, Peter? ¿Cómo consigo que toda esta tristeza y angustia desaparezca?- pregunta colocándose de pie e inicia una inquieta caminata frente al beta- Necesito estar a su lado, Peter… no quiero que me siga apartando, no quiero perderlo.  
-Entonces tienes mucha suerte de contar con mi valiosa ayuda, Stiles, ya que pronto serás parte de la familia, te ayudaré, hay algo que puedes hacer, solo tendrás una oportunidad, así que aprovéchala muy bien, esto es lo que harás. 

+++ +++ +++

El castaño respira profundo y se atreve a entrar a la estación de trenes abandonada, recorriendo el lugar con lentitud hasta que distingue una silueta sentada en la saliente de uno de los pilares de concretos, exactamente en la misma posición en que lo ha visto muchas veces en el pasado, cuando solía traerle comida pero la única diferencia, es que ahora luce muy triste. 

Ayer había pasado toda la tarde en el departamento de Peter, quien le explicó la forma en que podría hablar con el moreno sin que éste cumpliera con su amenaza de marcharse de la ciudad si lo encuentra de nuevo en su Loft. “Solo tienes una oportunidad”, fue la frase que más remarcó el beta y por supuesto que no la desperdiciará. 

-Hola, Derek- saluda sobresaltando al lobo, quien se coloca de pie apenas lo ve y de inmediato hace un ademan de marcharse pero el humano se apresura en detenerlo por el brazo- No, no te irás, nunca dijiste que no podíamos encontrarnos aquí y sé perfectamente por qué has venido, Derek, por la misma razón que yo, en este día tan importante, quieres estar en un lugar donde tienes muchos recuerdos buenos, recuerdos de nosotros, lo sé, Derek, feliz cumpleaños.   
-¿Qué…?- susurra el Alfa muy sorprendido con aquellas inesperadas palabras- ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo…? Claro, Peter.   
-Sí, Peter me lo dijo y también me habló sobre Paige- apenas menciona ese nombre, el lobo niega con tristeza y libera su brazo para marcharse pero nuevamente lo detienen- Por favor, escúchame, no tienes que decir algo… solo escúchame, Derek, si luego de esto no quieres volver a verme, te prometo que me alejaré de ti, aunque eso signifique morirme de tristeza. 

Tal vez fue algo en su expresión, o el hecho de que ha comenzado a llorar, sin embargo, apenas esos brazos rodean su cintura para estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo, lo corresponde de la misma manera, sabiendo (sin la necesidad de palabras) que ese hombre lo ha extrañado con la misma intensidad que él desde que están distanciados. 

-Lamento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar, Derek, todo el sufrimiento que has experimentado… ni siquiera puedo imaginar todo el dolor, la angustia y tristeza que sentiste cuando tuviste que… cuando pasó lo de Paige… tú la querías mucho ¿Verdad? Pensabas en una vida juntos… deseabas una vida junto a ella… lo que hiciste… tenías que hacerlo por ella, para que no sufriera… fue muy duro para ti pero sé que ella no te guarda rencor, ni odio… puedo entender sus sentimientos, Derek, porque yo te quiero de la misma forma… tienes que comenzar a perdonarte si quieres tener un presente, no importa lo que suceda entre nosotros, yo no quiero que te niegues a ser feliz… escucha muy bien esto- pide al mismo tiempo que se aparta un poco y toma por las mejillas al mayor para que lo mire- Tú no me haces daño, nunca lo has hecho y no puedes pretender que éste a salvo viviendo en Beacon Hills y que mis amigos sean en su mayoría lobos, me garantiza estar en un peligro constante, que tú estés a mi lado, no significa peligro, sino seguridad, porque eso es lo que me haces sentir, Derek, estar contigo me da calma, protección y me hace inmensamente feliz. Que te alejes de mí, no me hace estar seguro, solo provoca que me esté muriendo de pena y angustia… este tiempo separados, me di cuenta de algo, Derek y es que no me gustas… te amo.  
-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta el Alfa tomando al menor por las mejillas y perfila la nariz contraria con la suya- Repítelo.   
-Te amo, Derek, te amo y si me quieres lejos, si me dices que alejarnos es lo que realmente deseas, entonces lo haré… lo que pasó en el bosque, con esos lobos, no es tu culpa, tú me protegiste, Derek, estabas dispuesto a luchar con todos ellos al mismo tiempo con tal de protegerme, ¿Crees que yo no haría lo mismo por ti? ¿Crees que yo no estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de protegerte? Solo soy un humano, débil y pálido como me ves pero que no te quepa duda que haría lo que fuera por ti, por asegurarme que estés a salvo, que cada día sonrías y que estés bien, ¿Quieres que me quede o me voy?- pregunta observando fijamente al Alfa, quien corresponde su gesto antes de dar unos pasos atrás- Entiendo… no te preocupes, ya no volveré a molestarte, me mantendré lejos de ti… traje esto para ti, no sé si lo quieres, puedes tirarlo, yo no sería capaz- afirma sacando una cajita rectangular con un moño azul oscuro y la deja en la saliente del pilar- Adiós, Derek. 

El adolescente hiperactivo se marchó a paso rápido de ahí mientras las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas. No puede creer que las cosas terminen de esa forma pero no puede obligar al moreno a corresponder sus sentimientos. Afirmando las manos sobre el cristal de la ventana del lado del conductor, intenta controlar todo el dolor que lo invade. ¿Cómo se supone que superará todo eso? Ni siquiera con Lydia llegó a sentirse de esa forma. 

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que es capaz de recuperar el control y va a abrir la puerta pero una mano se lo impide, girándolo al mismo tiempo que sus labios son capturados en un beso que no solo le quita el aliento, sino también el malestar y la tristeza que lo invade. Sin dudar, rodea el cuello contrario con sus brazos, correspondiendo las acciones del hombre lobo hasta que la falta de aire se hace presente y se separan jadeando un poco. 

-Derek… no entiendo… tú no me quieres…- susurra observando fijamente al mayor, quien limpia sus lágrimas con suavidad- Derek…   
-No puedo, Stiles… no debes estar conmigo, no es seguro pero no puedo, no quiero alejarte… yo también te amo, no tengo idea de cómo conseguiste colarte en mi vida pero ya no sé cómo estar sin ti, Stiles, sé que soy un egoísta, sé que estarás en peligro a mi lado pero por favor, por favor quédate conmigo- pide estrechando entre sus brazos al adolescente, el cual se aferra a él con el mismo anhelo- Te quiero a mi lado… perdí a Paige por mi imprudencia, porque era un estúpido que no estaba pensando en lo que hacía… dejé que Kate me engañara porque estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien que me quisiera por lo que soy… cerré mi corazón, me prometí que no volvería a ser débil confiando en alguien más, me prometí que no volverían a lastimarme pero tú, de alguna forma tú hiciste que olvidara todo eso, con tu insistencia, con tu terquedad, no importa que hiciera, no te alejaste… ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado encontrar a alguien como tú? Cuando te vi herido… hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa angustia, Stiles y entendí lo importante que eres para mí… estos días lejos, es como si algo me faltara, Stiles, como si una parte importante no estuviera ahí… yo también te amo y quiero estar contigo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en todos estos años, Stiles.   
-Derek… yo también te amo, Sourwolf y necesitarás mucho más que tus gruñidos, tus quejas y tus amenazas para alejarme, sé que tienes miedo y yo también estoy asustado, nunca me he sentido así por alguien, nunca, ni siquiera con Lydia… sé que no será fácil, porque vivimos en una ciudad que es un faro para lo sobrenatural pero si estamos juntos, todo será mucho más fácil, podemos hacer cualquier cosa, somos el equipo número uno, el mejor equipo lobo-humano- canturrea con una sonrisa que es correspondida por el mayor y vuelven a juntar sus bocas en un cariñoso beso- ¿Ya puedo volver a tu Loft, Derek?   
-Por supuesto y si no vas, yo mismo iré a buscarte, no importa donde estés o con quien, no te dejaré apartarte de mí, ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la desechaste, ahora eres mío, mi humano favorito.   
-Y tú eres mío, mi Sourwolf favorito. 

En ese preciso instante, cualquier dolor o tristeza desapareció de su pecho, así de fácil, esa confesión sincera por parte del Alfa, cambió todo a la alegría más grande que ha experimentado en muchos, muchos años.   
Cuando se apartan, el menor va a protestar por la falta de esa calidez contra su cuerpo pero se queda en silencio al ver que el lobo saca la cajita de regalo de su bolsillo con la intención de abrirla, así que lo detiene con una sonrisa. 

-Yo… al venir aquí, si te encontraba aquí en este día tan importante, el día más importante del mundo para mí porque es cuando tu naciste, Derek, tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos arreglar las cosas, así que… preparé una sorpresa para ti, bueno, no lo hice solo, mi papá y Peter me ayudaron, regresemos a tu Loft- pide tomándolo de la mano con diversión al notar el desconcierto del moreno- No te asustes, no es algo malo… aunque no lo creas, Peter me dio ánimos para que no me rindiera contigo, al igual que mi papá, él sabe que te amo y le conté toda la verdad, absolutamente todo.   
-¿Qué…? ¿Y qué dijo? ¿Te creyó? ¿Está muy enfadado? No creo que sea buena idea que vaya si está él, no quiero ocasionarte problemas, un padre no me querría cerca de su hijo con todo los—  
-Mi papá, solo quiere que sea feliz y sabe mejor que nadie, lo feliz que soy cada vez que estoy contigo, Derek, así que vamos, si quieres salir conmigo, tienes que darle una buena impresión a mi papá, ¿No lo crees? Y no te preocupes, no sé si me creyó pero él me dijo y cito textual, “amas a Derek y sea lo que sea, un lobo o un Alfa, como sea, es la persona que te hace feliz y lo sé”- repite con una sonrisa y vuelve a abrazar con fuerza al mayor, necesita sentirlo cerca para convencerse que nada es un sueño- Mi papá sabe lo feliz que me haces, no necesita más que eso para darte una oportunidad y conocerte mejor. 

Ambos subieron al jeep y el adolescente condujo en dirección al Loft, aún cuando no mantuvieron una conversación, la mano del moreno estuvo en todo momento sobre su rodilla, acariciándola con lentitud y ese simple gesto lo hizo sonreír durante todo el trayecto.   
Al llegar a su destino, Stiles cubre los ojos del lobo con una mano y usa la otra para abrir la puerta corrediza. 

-Sé que ya no es una sorpresa pero al menos finge, guapo, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- grita permitiéndole al mayor que mire, quien arquea una ceja con incredulidad- Te gusta ¿Verdad? Peter se aseguró que no estuvieras aquí y junto con mi papá me ayudaron a decorar todo, yo hice el pastel, con mis propias manos- afirma con orgullo y lo lleva rápidamente para enseñárselo- ¿Te gusta? Estuve toda la mañana haciendo la decoración, no me quedó muy bien en los primeros intentos. 

El pastel en sí no es algo fantástico, no tiene ninguna duda que sabe muy bien pero invirtió todo su esfuerzo en la decoración, haciendo un mosaico en la cara principal de un lobo negro con ojos rojos, de fondo el bosque y la luna llena en el cielo. Aún cuando fue fácil mezclar los diferentes colorantes de comida en la crema para obtener los colores que necesita, perdió varias horas en rehacer el dibujo pero bien valió la pena con el resultado final. 

-¿Qué te parece? Así me imagino tu versión lobuna de cuatro patas, soy un genio ¿Verdad? Y te aseguro que sabe tan bien como se ve- canturrea alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras intercambia sonrisas con los dos mayores antes de fijarse en el Alfa, quien mira en silencio el pastel- ¿Derek?   
-Es perfecto, Stiles, muchas gracias por esto, debió tomarte horas- responde girándose hacia el adolescente y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad- Siempre encuentras la forma de sorprenderme, hace mucho tiempo que no celebro mi cumpleaños y esta es la forma perfecta, gracias por esforzarte tanto- dice depositando un suave beso en la frente del menor antes de girarse a los dos hombres que los observan en silencio- Muchas gracias, no pensé que harías algo así por mí, Peter y gracias, sheriff, por darme una oportunidad de estar con Stiles.   
-Aprovéchala muy bien, Derek y no hagas que me arrepienta, solo por si acaso, ten presente que ahora que sé lo que eres, puedo ir con Argent, conseguir acónito o alguna otra de sus armas sobrenaturales y te haré sufrir mucho si lastimas a mi hijo, ¿Está claro?   
-Papá, por favor, no amenaces a mi Sourwolf, él se porta muy bien conmigo, ya apenas me gruñe, se ha vuelto un lobito de peluche- se burla muy divertido y apenas nota el ceño fruncido del mayor, le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo que se relaje un poco.   
-Aaawww, el pequeño Stiles te ha domesticado por completo, Sourwolf, que dulce.   
-Cierra la boca, Peter o te arrancaré la garganta- ordena el menor de los Hale con un enfado renovado pero éste se esfuma en cuanto lo abrazan por la cintura y acaricia la espalda de su compañero.   
-Ya basta de discutir, vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños, Derek- pide con una sonrisa al sentir su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón- Y acaba de llegar la segunda parte de tu sorpresa, invité a la manada, sé que las cosas no han estado muy bien pero ya es hora de zanjar esas diferencias, tal vez ya no seas su Alfa, sin embargo, ellos siguen dependiendo de ti y te necesitan, tanto como tú a ellos.   
-Está bien, de todas formas ya no me importa, no ahora que el único beta que me interesa me reconoce como su Alfa- señala observando fijamente esos brillantes orbes marrones que le demuestran amor y devoción. 

Stiles debe admitir que la fiesta está resultando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, no solo porque todos se han reunido ahí, dispuestos a dejar sus roces en el pasado, sino que en un momento de la fiesta, nota como su padre está charlando tranquilamente con Derek sentados en la barra mientras beben una cerveza y sabe que ambos se llevarán muy bien con el tiempo. 

-Miren lo que encontré, “El mejor equipo”, es un dibujo muy bueno- canturrea Peter enseñándoles el tazón al resto de la manada antes de traer los otros tres- Aquí hay más, “El Alfa #1”, “Mi humano favorito”, “Mi Sourwolf favorito”, que bonito obsequio, Stiles, no sabía que dibujaras tan bien.   
-¡Con cuidado! No vayan a romperlos o me enojaré con ustedes- advierte el adolescente hiperactivo con la intención de guardarlos en su lugar pero no consigue quitárselos a los demás hasta que finalmente se resigna- Fue un regalo por el Loft, Lydia me ayudó con los dibujos, convirtió mis feos garabatos en una obra de arte.  
-Son adorables- canturrea Erika tomando el que tiene el mensaje de “Mi Sourwolf favorito”- apuesto que esté es el que ocupas tú, ¿Verdad? O El de “El alfa #1”, que pena por ti, Scott, Stiles ya no es tu beta.   
-Claro que sí, ha estado en mi manada mucho antes que ustedes y es mi mejor amigo, no habría manada sin él- corrige McCall observando al castaño, quien le dedica una sonrisa algo apenada.   
-Lo siento, por supuesto que eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano pero Derek es mi único Alfa y por si aún no lo has notado, estoy enamorado de él, corrección, lo amo, así que estamos juntos, como pareja… espera un poco, no me lo ha pedido todavía, ¡Derek!- grita antes de ir corriendo haciendo donde está el moreno, quien se gira hacia él con curiosidad, al igual que el sheriff- ¿Por qué todavía no me has pedido que seamos pareja? ¿Qué les digo a los demás ahora?   
-Pensé que eso era evidente, por supuesto que lo somos.   
-Mmm, pero deberías pedírmelo de una forma súper romántica, ya sabes, con flores, chocolates, una serenata, algo así, tengo muchas ideas si no se te ocurre algo bueno- afirma haciendo reír al par de mayores, así que cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho- No es gracioso, me gusta el romanticismo, ¿Y si te arrodillas y me pides que seamos pareja ahora? Eso cae dentro de mis parámetros de romántico.   
-No voy a arrodillarme, Stiles. 

Por más ideas que le dio al moreno, éste las descartó todas, algunas con más desagrado que otras mientras los demás solo se ríen. Cuando finalmente se da por vencido, una mano toma la tuya y esboza una sonrisa al encontrarse con esos bonitos ojos grisáceos fijos en él. Da igual la forma en que le pida ser su pareja o que ya sea un hecho después de la forma en que se sinceraron hace unas horas, todo eso da igual al saber que el hombre frente a él lo ama y corresponde sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad. 

-Feliz cumpleaños, Derek- dice acomodándose entre las piernas del Alfa y le rodea el cuello con los brazos al mismo tiempo que lo toman por la cintura-Te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles. 

El castaño sabe que tendrán varios obstáculos que afrontar en el futuro, no solo trabajar en su relación, sino también las amenazas sobrenaturales que están por venir pero sin importar lo que suceda, nunca va a dejar solo al moreno, nunca va a permitir que se sienta así de nuevo y se asegurará que cada día sonría. 

 

***********************************  
N.A: Los últimos tres capítulos, serán narrados desde la perspectiva de Derek.   
Gracias por leer!   
Saludos y que estén bien! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Todavía le cuesta creer como el infierno en que se volvió su vida después de todas las tragedias que ha pasado, se ha convertido en algo muy similar a la felicidad gracias a la insistencia del adolescente hiperactivo por acercarse a él y permitirle entrar a su vida, ha sido la mejor de las decisiones que ha tomado en muchos años. 

Ahora que tiene a Stiles a su lado, no entiende cómo pudo estar tanto tiempo solo, ¿Cómo fue capaz de dormir en esos lugares horribles? ¿En qué momento se acostumbró a que su única compañía fuera el dolor, la tristeza, la angustia y la culpa? Ahora que no solo tiene a su compañero, sino que se está llevando mejor con la manada, incluido su tío, no puede imaginar estar solo otra vez. 

Con cuidado, se sienta al borde de la cama y observa fijamente al durmiente castaño, quien está abrazando la almohada mientras mantiene los labios entreabiertos, respirando a través de ellos. Ahora que el sheriff aprueba que sea el novio de su hijo, no es extraño que éste se quede a pasar la noche en el Loft, aunque claro, sin sexo de por medio y aún cuando sabe que eso es lo que desea el menor, todavía no se atreve a dar el siguiente paso por temor a las malas experiencias pasadas. 

¿Qué ha hecho de bueno para estar con un chico así? Eso es algo que nunca entenderá pero está muy agradecido que así sea. Con suavidad, acaricia el rostro del humano, quien se remueve un poco antes de estirar una mano hasta alcanzar una de sus piernas y no tarda en acurrucarse contra ella, soltando unos balbuceos antes de sonreír entre sueños. 

-Stiles, despierta, ya casi es medio día- pide revolviéndole el cabello y unos segundos después, esos brillantes ojos marrones se abren adormilados- Prometiste hacer mi comida favorita, tengo hambre.   
-Mmm… ¿Sourwolf?- pregunta incorporándose sobre sus palmas antes de abrazar al mayor por la cintura, afirmando la cabeza en el hombro contrario para seguir durmiendo.   
-Arriba, Stiles, despierta- insiste sin poder disimular la sonrisa de diversión que adorna sus labios- Stiles.   
-Mmm… cinco minutos más, tengo sueño, Derek…   
-Te dije que te acostaras temprano ayer pero insististe en tener un mataron de películas- señala el moreno tomando en brazos al adolescente y sube las escaleras de caracol, en dirección al baño.   
-No fui yo quien se durmió a mitad de “Brake” y la siguiente película fue muy cómoda de ver al tenerte como almohada- señala rodeando el cuello del lobo con un brazo y usa la mano libre para frotarse los ojos- ¿A dónde vamos?   
-A que te laves la cara y termines de despertar, Scott me envió un mensaje hace unas horas, el entrenamiento se cambió a las tres.   
-Estamos de vacaciones, no deberíamos entrenar- se queja bostezando antes de que lo bajen con cuidado y entra al baño, mojándose el rostro con agua fría para terminar de despertar y toma su cepillo de dientes. Cada día hay más cosas suyas en el Loft y eso le gusta- ¿Vendrás a cenar con nosotros? Papá no me dejará quedarme esta noche contigo. 

Esa es otra de las cosas que ha cambiado en el último tiempo, su relación con el sheriff. Ahora que le ha demostrado con hechos que lo que siente por Stiles es real, ha sido aceptado por completo e incluso, el mayor lo defiende cuando alguien en la comisaria habla mal de él o señala los malos rumores que lo preceden. Sosteniendo la mirada del castaño a través del espejo, quien se está lavando los dientes, esboza una sonrisa.

-Claro que iré- responde acercándose a su pareja, quien se enjuaga la boca antes de guardar el cepillo en su lugar y se gira al mayor.   
-Buen chico, ahora, no me has dado mi beso de buenos días. 

El Alfa sonríe al escuchar aquellas palabras y toma por la cintura al adolescente, iniciando un cariñoso beso que no tarda en hacerse más y más hambriento. En tan solo unos segundos, la temperatura de sus cuerpos sube y no duda en levantarlo por los muslos, empotrándolo contra la pared mientras las manos contrarias se cuelan bajo su camiseta, acariciándole la espalda y de vez en cuando le entierran los dedos. 

Por más que al moreno le encantaría continuar, utiliza todo su autocontrol en apartarse del menor, quien hace un notorio puchero y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, en donde han cumplido con el acuerdo silencioso que mantienen respecto al sexo, no parece que ahora se quedará callado. 

-¿Qué sucede, Sourwolf? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?- pregunta abrazando por el cuello al lobo, el cual lo baja con cuidado mientras suspira despacio.   
-No es que no quiera estar contigo, Stiles, es solo que no quiero apurar las cosas entre nosotros, tú eres muy importante para mí y no quiero hacer algo que te incomode o de lo que luego te arrepentirás- responde observando fijamente al menor, quien le dedica una sonrisa divertida.   
-No podrías hacer algo que me incomode, Derek, llevamos casi seis meses como pareja y cada día, me has hecho muy feliz, por si aún no lo tienes claro, jamás podría arrepentirme de estar contigo, me costó tanto que me dieras una oportunidad y bajaras la guardia conmigo que ahora que estamos juntos, es como estar en una nube de satisfacción constante, yo sé quién eres, Derek y amo tanto lo bueno como lo malo de ti, sé que no eres perfecto pero ten por seguro que eres perfecto para mí, así como yo lo soy para ti y créeme, jamás me arrepentiré de estar contigo, no has hecho más que darme buenos momento juntos, Derek, así que quita esas ideas raras de tu linda cabecita- canturrea con una sonrisa que es correspondida por el Alfa y comparten un cariñoso beso antes de separarse- Vamos a preparar la comida, guapo, necesito un sexy lobito asistente y tú pareces el candidato perfecto. 

Es en esos momentos, cuando el moreno sabe lo afortunado que es de estar con un chico tan especial y por supuesto que él tampoco se arrepiente de estar juntos, solo ha conseguido cosas buenas desde que iniciaron su relación.  
Cuando terminan de almorzar, deciden ver una película para hacer algo de tiempo hasta que se reúnan con los demás afuera de los restos quemados de su antiguo hogar, porque si tiene que escoger uno ahora, sin duda ese lugar es el Loft y todo se lo debe al castaño, quien le ha devuelto mucho de lo que perdió en el pasado. 

-No quiero ir- se queja el menor abrazando a su pareja por la cintura con fuerza mientras permanece acurrucado contra su cuerpo-¿Y si dejamos que Scotty se haga cargo de todo?   
-Tú mismo lo has dicho, pecoso, Scott no es bueno entrenándolos, así que vamos, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me pidió que los entrenara.   
-Está bien, será divertido verte sudar y sin camiseta, jajajaja, eres muy sexy, Sourwolf.   
-Lo sé, me doy cuenta como me miras, Stiles y lo más evidente es que apestas a excitación- señala lo último sin ocultar su sonrisa de diversión al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del adolescente, el cual se levanta dándole la espalda.   
-Sourwolf, malo, por supuesto que reaccionaré así, pronto cumpliré los diecisiete, no esperes tanto control de mi parte, mucho menos frente a alguien tan sexy como tú, ¿Te has mirado en un espejo? Eres demasiado sexy, ten compasión de este pobre niñito- afirma lo último con su voz más infantil y se ríe cuando lo levantan por la cintura, siendo colocado en uno de los hombros del moreno- Que excelente vista tengo aquí- festeja al mismo tiempo que estira las manos hasta el trasero del lobo, quien da un respingo por la inesperada acción.   
-No me provoques, Stiles o atente a las consecuencias. 

Para su suerte (y la su parte animal que cada vez parece más inquieto por estar junto a ese chico) no tarda mucho en llegar hasta el camaro y lo baja con cuidado, correspondiendo el beso que le dan. El cautivante aroma contrario enciende todos sus sentidos y se deja llevar, tumbando al castaño sobre el capot del auto hasta que una voz lo sobresalta. 

-Que buen espectáculo, no se detengan por mí- canturrea el recién llegado muy divertido con el gruñido que recibe de su sobrino.   
-Hola, Peter, pensé que ya estarías con los demás- señala el hijo del sheriff incorporándose con la ayuda del Alfa.   
-Me entretuve más de la cuenta, así que vine con mi pareja favorita para que me den un aventón y llegué justo a tiempo, aunque podría haber tardado un poco más, así el cachorro estaría sin ropa.   
-Te recuerdo que es mi pareja, si le pones un dedo encima, te arrancaré el cuello- advierte el Alfa con un gruñido naciendo desde el fondo de la garganta.  
-Entonces tómalo de una vez, si no marcas al bonito Stiles como tuyo, cualquiera podría quitártelo, reclámalo- afirma con una sonrisa que deja al descubierto aquello que el moreno ha notado en las últimas semanas.   
-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ya lo sé- replica rodando los ojos con cansancio y toma la mano del menor para instarlo a subir al camaro, en el asiento del copiloto- Puedes venir con nosotros.   
-¿Qué me perdí?- pregunta el humano observando al par de lobos cuando entran pero no obtiene respuesta- ¿chicos?   
-Es algo entre adultos, cachorro.   
-Eres un idiota, Peter- se queja colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y suelta un suspiro. 

Cuando llegan a los restos quemados de su antiguo hogar, los demás ya están ahí esperándolos y comienzan con el entrenamiento. Cada tanto, nota que su chico no aparta la mirada de él y en algún momento, su molesto familiar se ha acercado a él para platicar y le encantaría prestar atención pero no puede distraerse al estar luchando en diferentes rondas de uno a uno con los betas. 

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, acepta uno de los refrescos que reparte el chico hiperactivo junto con una toalla pequeña que usa para limpiar el sudor de su rostro. En los últimos meses, todos los betas se han esforzado por mejorar y ahora los resultados son muy notorios, ya que pueden defenderse muy bien y más de alguno lo ha colocado en aprietos. Una parte de él se siente orgulloso por el progreso de cada uno de los adolescentes pero eso es algo que jamás admitirá en voz alta, no es necesario cuando Stiles ya se ha encargado de ello. 

-Lo han hecho muy bien, chicos- los anima el hijo del sheriff antes de ir junto a su pareja y le da una palmadita en el hombro mientras sonríe- Mi lobito es un excelente entrenador.   
-Ojala todavía le quede energía para su práctica privada en el Loft- canturrea Peter haciendo reír a los demás.   
-No olvides que es un Alfa lobuno, por supuesto que tiene energía, mucha energía, pobrecito Stiles- se burla Isaac sin ocultar la diversión que le produce la situación, especialmente cuando el castaño se coloca rojo por esas palabras mientras el resto se ríe.   
-¡Ya basta! No pueden meterse con el novio del gran Alfa Hale y mejor amigo de su co líder beta, Scott, o las consecuencias serán terribles.   
-Claro, el único que puede meterse contigo es tu Alfa, aunque sospecho que en su caso, significa meterse en t—

Derek no puede ocultar una risita al ver como su pareja cubre la boca de Peter por sus descaradas palabras antes de regañarlo y amenazarlo con conseguir acónito para dárselo en la comida. Sin siquiera pedir su autorización, toda la manada se coloca de acuerdo para tener una pequeña reunión en su Loft y pasar la noche ahí, lo cual significa que habrá cervezas, música y bastante escandalo considerando que no son muchos. 

-No te enfades, gruñoncito, yo me encargaré de que todo quede muy limpio y me aseguraré que te diviertas- asegura con una sonrisa mientras acaricia el pecho del mayor, quien lo observa atentamente- Si te aburres, podemos ir a merodear por ahí, ya sabes, los dos solos en algún rincón oscuro del Loft, piénsalo- canturrea moviendo las cejas con malicia y se pega más a su pareja- ¿Te gusta la idea de tener una fiesta?   
-Está bien, pecoso, me has convencido.   
-Que fácil eres, Derek, aunque no te culpo con semejante tentación- señala Peter con una alzando el pulgar en aprobación. 

Después de despedirse de los demás, el moreno sube al camaro junto al chico hiperactivo, quien se coloca el cinturón de seguridad y conduce en dirección a la casa Stilinski. En muchas ocasiones, cuando el castaño se queda en su Loft, no es inusual que le preste su ropa para cambiarse o usar como pijama, por ende, hay varias de sus cosas en los cajones de su pareja, así que mientras éste cocina, sube a darse una ducha para cambiarse. Si es honesto, ha sido tan bien acogido por el sheriff ahí, que ya lo considera su segundo hogar, así como también se siente parte de esa pequeña pero cálida familia y le gusta mucho como han cambiado las cosas. 

Cuando termina de vestirse, baja a reunirse con el menor para ayudarle a preparar lo que falta de la cena y esboza una sonrisa al descubrir que están preparando su comida favorita. Con sigilo, se acerca al humano para abrazarlo por la cintura, quien se sobresalta antes de girar un poco la cabeza hacia él. 

-No te sentí bajar, me asustaste, Sourwolf- se queja haciendo morritos y después de dar vuelta la carne, se gira al mayor- Mmm, ¿Te colocaste mi perfume?- pregunta alzándose un poco para hundir la nariz en el cuello contrario- Sí, buen chico, es como si yo te marcara.   
-Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que apesto a ti y tú a mí pero no tienes una nariz lobuna para darte cuenta- aclara el Alfa sonriendo, lo cual hace bastante desde que están juntos.   
-¿De verdad? Genial, aunque no me sorprende lo de mi olor, no solo porque estamos juntos, también porque uso tu ropa, incluso uso una de tus camisetas como pijama, jajajaja, así que olvida que te la devolveré- canturrea muy divertido antes de abrazar por el cuello al hombre lobo y le da un cariñoso beso- Te amo, Sourwolf.   
-Yo también te amo, Stiles, ¿Has hecho planes con alguno de los chicos para el fin de semana?- pregunta recibiendo una negativa con la cabeza- Bien, no hagas ninguno, quiero llevarte a un lugar y no, no te diré dónde, es una sorpresa, Noah ya lo sabe y está de acuerdo.   
-No es justo, quiero saber dónde, ¿Y si me quieres secuestrar? ¿Quién me asegura que no me llevarás hasta un frío y oscuro sótano donde me tendrás encerrado el resto de mi vida?- dramatiza el adolescente fingiendo pánico antes de reírse cuando le pellizcan un costado del vientre- De acuerdo, lobito, será una sorpresa y estoy ansioso por saber a dónde iremos, ¿Cuándo nos iremos?   
-El viernes a mediodía y regresaremos el domingo por la noche pero no te preocupes, no iremos muy lejos, solo serán un par de horas por la carretera- responde el moreno observando los bonitos orbes marrones de su pareja, quien esboza una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Qué estás pensando, pecoso?  
-Estaremos todo un fin de semana solos, será muy divertido, aquí no estamos completamente solos, ya sabes, las visitas sorpresa de Peter a tu Loft, las visitas sorpresa de Scott e Isaac a mi casa, nunca hemos tenido un día completo solo para nosotros- señala pensativo antes de darse la vuelta para comprobar que la carne esté lista y apaga el gas- Será genial, Sourwolf, nos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones y que mejor compañía que la tuya. 

Después de colocar la mesa, deciden hacer algo de tiempo vendo televisión pero ésta queda en un segundo plano cuando comienzan a besarse y el moreno no duda en colar sus manos bajo la camiseta de su pareja, aprovechando que lo tiene sentado a horcadas sobre sus piernas. Ambos están tan concentrados en disfrutar del contrario, que ninguno escucha el ruido de la puerta y un carraspeo los hace separarse. 

-Hola, papá, te estábamos esperando- señala el adolescente con una sonrisa de diversión y sin moverse de su lugar- Ya hicimos la cena.   
-Parece que llegué justo a tiempo, sepárense o traeré la manguera, hola, Derek- saluda al moreno, quien corresponde un poco apenado con la situación.   
-Tú dijiste que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos cuando tú no estás aquí, así que ahora no te quejes- canturrea el menor colocándose de pie y le ayuda a su pareja a hacerlo también- No me mires así, papá, nos hemos portado bien, tú niñito sigue siendo casto y puro.   
-No quiero detalles, Stiles- pide el sheriff rodando los ojos con cansancio y decide subir a cambiarse de ropa o se enterará de cosas que no quiere escuchar. Lo único que le importa es que su hijo sea feliz, los detalles no son relevantes, al menos no los de ese tipo. 

Cuando los tres se sientan a la mesa para cenar, el castaño comienza a contarle a su padre como estuvo su día y el moreno lo escucha prestándole toda su atención, aún si ya sabe todo eso y realmente le gusta la relación tan estrecha que mantiene el par de Stilinski. En un momento, tocan el tema del viaje que harán ese fin de semana. 

-¿Sabes a donde me llevará Derek, papá?- pregunta el adolescente con curiosidad y esboza una sonrisa al recibir un asentimiento- ¿A dónde? Dime, Sourwolf no quiere hacerlo.   
-Ya lo sabrás, Stiles, no seas impaciente.   
-¿Olvidas con quien hablas, papá? No me gusta que estén con secretos a mis espaldas, eso significa que también confabularán en mis castigos, no me está gustando que se lleven tan bien- se queja casi en un puchero hasta que escucha la risa de los dos mayores- Dime, papá, ¿A dónde me llevarán? ¿No estás preocupado que me secuestren? ¿Y si me encierran en un sótano y no vuelves a verme?   
-Estás viendo demasiadas películas, Stiles y por supuesto que no estoy preocupado de que te vayas un fin de semana con Derek, sé que él te va a cuidar muy bien, ya no necesito amenazarlo- admite encogiéndose de hombros casualmente y el menor se ríe- Diviértete, Stiles, te lo has ganado después de terminar el año con buenas calificaciones, aunque sospecho que Derek tiene algo que ver, tu profesor de economía no volvió a quejarse conmigo desde que están juntos.   
-Oh… jajajaja, es culpa de Sourwolf, amenazó con dejarme sin besos, ni abrazos si no me concentro en clases- acusa el castaño entrecerrando los ojos y nota el gesto en el rostro del sheriff- Ni lo pienses, papá, ninguno de mis futuros castigos puede involucrar a Derek, no es justo.   
-Entonces no te meterás en problemas y te concentrarás en tus clases, Stiles.   
-No es justo, papá, estás usando mi Kriptonita, apóyame, Derek, mi papá nos quiere separar, seremos como Romeo en versión peludo con colmillos y Julieta en versión súper sexy con hiperactividad- bromea el menor con una risita antes de observar a su pareja cuando lo toman de la mano- Derek.   
-Tus estudios son importantes, Stiles y eres un chico muy inteligente, no tienes que estudiar mucho para obtener buenas calificaciones, así que te ayudaré con la parte de la concentración y no es discutible, aunque te aburras, son cosas que debes saber, a ti te gusta mucho aprender cosas nuevas, siempre estás buscando en internet y leyendo o viendo todo lo que llame tu atención, por eso sabes muchas cosas y ya que quieres seguir los pasos de tu papá, debes saber de todo un poco- explica el moreno antes de depositar un beso en el dorso de la mano contraria, correspondiendo la sonrisa que le dedican- Así que esfuérzate y tendrás tus recompensas, de lo contrario, solo vendrán castigos y no de los divertidos, tenlo por seguro. 

Cuando terminan de cenar, deciden ir a ver una película a la sala de estar y pasada la medianoche, el Alfa se despide del sheriff con un apretón de manos para luego ir a su auto, siendo acompañado por el castaño, quien lo abraza por la cintura y permanecen así por largos segundos. Realmente le gustaría que estuvieran juntos esa noche pero considerando que tendrá al menor todo el fin de semana solo para él, puede esperar. 

+++ +++ +++

El moreno deja el bolso de su compañero en los asientos traseros del camaro antes de ir hacia la puerta principal, en donde el sheriff le está dando varias recomendaciones a su hijo, quien cada tanto rueda los ojos, ya que son las mismas palabras que le dijeron la noche anterior y esa mañana. El Alfa entiende perfectamente la insistencia del mayor, por más que no se preocupe (en cuanto a la compañía que tendrá ese fin de semana), si lo hace por el hecho de que ambos estarán solos en un lugar donde él no puede llegar con facilidad si necesitan ayuda. 

-Papá, ya basta, me sé de memoria todas las indicaciones, vamos a estar bien, de verdad, te prometo que te llamaremos cada día y te daré un reporte de todo lo que hicimos, absolutamente todo, no ahorraré detalles- canturrea lo último con diversión cuando el sheriff niega con cierto desagrado, ya que hay cosas que no quiere saber- Tranquilo, papá, te llamaré en cuanto lleguemos a donde sea que mi lobito me llevará.   
-No te preocupes, Noah, cuidaré muy bien de Stiles, nada le pasará- promete el Alfa tomando la mano de su pareja, quien esboza una sonrisa- Me aseguraré que coma bien, que tome su medicación, que no hable con extraños—  
-Derek, no vas a convertirte en mi papá o me escaparé- advierte sin un ápice de seriedad.   
-Sé que lo cuidarás muy bien, Derek, me preocupo por ambos, ya eres uno más de la familia, prométanme que no harán algo peligroso, tengan cuidado con las visitas sorpresa y—  
-Papá, vamos a estar bien, de verdad, te recuerdo que mi novio es un poderoso y sexy Alfa, nada nos pasará, deberías preocuparte más por lo que me hará a mí, estoy seguro que me encerrará en el dormitorio y solo me permitirá ver el tech—  
-No te atrevas a terminar esa oración, jovencito, lo que hagan en su intimidad es cosa de ustedes, yo ya cumplí dándoles la charla de sexo seguro, solo sean cuidadosos y avísenme cuando lleguen, nos vemos el domingo y conduce con precaución, Derek, no olviden colocarse el cinturón de seguridad- aconseja por última vez antes de abrazar a su hijo para luego hacerlo con el moreno- Que tengan un buen viaje y diviértanse, chicos.   
-Claro que lo haremos, nos vemos el domingo, Noah, vamos, Stiles.   
-Sí, lobito, nos vemos, papá y nada de comida chatarra estos días, sabes que me terminaré enterando si lo haces y te tendré con una dieta de conejo por un mes, estás advertido. 

Los dos suben al camaro, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y se despiden del sheriff con la mano para luego marcharse calle abajo. Por más que el adolescente hiperactivo insiste en saber a dónde van, el lobo simplemente no responder, ya que es una sorpresa e incluso fue el día anterior, para asegurarse que todo estuviera listo. 

Stiles había tenido la idea de crear un grupo de WhatsApp con la manada hace un par de meses y ahora su teléfono no deja de sonar con notificaciones de los demás, quienes les desean un buen viaje, aunque Peter es bastante explícito a la hora de darles ideas para entretenerse y no puede evitar reírse al notar el rubor en el rostro de su pareja mientras lee en voz alta. 

Cuando están a solo quince minutos de llegar a su destino, Derek aparca a un lado de la carretera y saca una venda negra de la guantera. 

-Tienes que colocarte esto, Stiles, te dije que será una sorpresa a donde iremos.   
-Mmm, ahora me quedan muy clara tus intenciones, lobito, no quieres que vea la solitaria casa lúgubre en donde me encerrarás y en cuanto lleguemos al sótano, ya no tendré oportunidad de correr ¿Verdad? No es un plan muy original- acusa entrecerrando los ojos antes de reírse por sus propias ocurrencias y se acerca más al mayor- De acuerdo, guapo, será como tú quieras, ayúdame a colocarla.   
-No necesito vendarte para encerrarte en un sótano oscuro, Stiles, no puedes correr de mí- afirma el moreno mientras le pone la venda al menor y se asegura que no pueda ver- Tuviste tu oportunidad y no la aprovechaste, pecoso.   
-Desde que me permitiste acercarme a ti, ya no tengo escapatoria, Derek, estoy ansioso por descubrir en donde nos quedaremos el fin de semana, tendrás que llevarme de la mano, porque si me caigo o me rompo algo, estaré en la cama estos días y no de la forma sexy. 

El moreno vuelve a conducir y en cuanto llegan, aparca a un lado de la cabaña en donde se quedarán esos tres días. El lugar que escogió, se encuentra frente al mar y le pareció buena idea después de platicarlo con el sheriff, quien le comentó (con un deje de tristeza que no pudo ocultar a sus sentidos lobunos) que su hijo no ha vuelto a ir desde la última vez que lo hicieron con su esposa y con la misma sincera, el Alfa admite que tampoco ha vuelto ahí desde que estuvo con su familia, hace muchos años. 

-Aquí nos quedaremos el fin de semana, espero que te guste, Stiles- dice al mismo tiempo que quita la venda que cubre los ojos del menor- ¿Te gusta?   
-Vaya… el mar- señala acercándose a la orilla, procurando que las tranquilas olas no mojen sus zapatillas- Es precioso, Derek, hace bastante tiempo que no venía aquí, muchas gracias, me encanta- asegura corriendo a los brazos del moreno con una sonrisa.   
-Me alegra oír eso, Stiles, éste fue, uno de los últimos lugares en donde estuve con toda mi familia… al menos una vez en el verano solíamos venir aquí, a los más pequeños les encantaba jugar en el mar…  
-Derek… ¿Estás bien aquí? No quiero que estés triste o— dos dedos cubriendo su boca le impiden continuar hablando.  
-Gracias a ti, he recuperado muchas cosas, Stiles, la más importante de ellas, es que he vuelto a tener una familia, una manada… gracias a ti ya no me siento solo y no quiero volver a ese tiempo oscuro, quiero seguir haciendo recuerdos felices contigo y estar aquí, de nuevo, junto a ti, ya no será un lugar triste para mí, sino que todo lo contrario, así que no te preocupes, estoy bien porque te tengo a ti- afirma observando fijamente al menor, el cual esboza una sonrisa tímida y comparten un suave beso- Te amo, Stiles.   
-Yo también te amo, Derek y nunca te dejaré solo, yo no tengo tus instintos lobunos pero si estoy de acuerdo con tu lobo y también te escojo como compañero- afirma disfrutando del desconcierto en el rostro del mayor- Ya lo sé, no te enfades con él pero Peter habló conmigo, fue a visitarme a mi cuarto hace dos noches, estuvimos platicando bastante tiempo y me entregó un libro que aclaró varias de mis dudas… él se preocupa por ti, Derek, no lo demuestra abiertamente porque cree que no hay forma de arreglar todo entre ustedes, Peter ha hecho cosas muy malas pero sé que tú todavía lo consideras parte de tu familia, por eso lo mantienes en la manada y le permites rondar por tu Loft cada vez que quiera, a mí no me engañas con tu ceño fruncido, Sourwolf y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- promete acariciando el cabello del moreno, quien le da un beso en la frente- ¿Entramos? Quiero conocer la cabaña por dentro. 

El Alfa observa al chico que se dirige hacia la entrada principal y esboza una sonrisa. Es cierto que a pesar de lo ocurrido, sigue considerando a Peter como parte de su familia y probablemente, por eso lo mantiene cerca, ya que de haberlo querido, podría sacarlo de la manada, aprovechando que el resto no se fía de él tampoco pero Stiles se ha encargado de eso también y desde que su tío les ayudó a arreglar las cosas, se han vuelto muy buenos amigos. Tal vez su compañero tiene razón y quizás pueden recuperar la relación estrecha que mantenían en el pasado, o algo similar. 

Caminando hacia la puerta, saca las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y después de abrir, toma en brazos al adolescente, quien lo abraza por el cuello riéndose. 

-No es muy grande pero si acogedor, te enseñaré el lugar y luego entraremos las cosas, me encargué de comprar todo lo que necesitaremos estos tres días, ¿Quieres nadar un poco o prefieres recorrer los alrededores? Tal vez prefieras descansar, fueron casi cinco horas en carretera- afirma lo último pensativo hasta que siente un beso en la mejilla.   
-Ya está atardeciendo y hará frío, disfrutemos del mar mañana, prepararé unos bocadillos e iremos a corretear por el bosque, de seguro pasabas mucho tiempo ahí, aunque tendrás que ir más lento, yo no puedo seguir tu ritmo lobuno. 

Una a una, el moreno le enseñó los diferentes espacios de la cabaña, la sala de estar, la cocina-comedor, el baño, y otra pequeña habitación casi al final del pasillo que se usa como almacén y se aseguró que estuviera con llave, ya que dentro ha guardado varias cosas para la sorpresa que está preparando. Considerando lo curioso que es su pareja, ha sido un acierto inventar que dentro hay cosas del propietario a quien le arrendó esa cabaña, eso bastó para que no insistiera en averiguar más. Finalmente, abre la puerta del dormitorio y baja con cuidado al castaño. 

-Y aquí dormiremos, ¿Qué te parece?- pregunta esbozando una sonrisa cuando su pareja salta sobre la gran cama de dos plazas y abraza la almohada antes de lanzarla a un lado.   
-Por suerte traje la mía, además te tengo a ti- canturrea haciéndole una seña con la mano al mayor para que se recuesta a su lado y apenas lo hace, se acomoda contra él, afirmando la cabeza sobre el pecho- Me gusta mucho la cabaña, Derek y este cuarto es perfecto para los dos, gracias por esto, será un fin de semana fantástico. 

Ambos se quedaron recostados unos minutos antes de ir hasta la cocina, preparando unos bocadillos que colocaron en una mochila junto a unos refrescos y se alistaron para salir a recorrer el bosque cercano. Aún cuando ya han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuvo ahí (No en esa cabaña pero sí en esa playa y los alrededores) recuerda perfectamente los diferentes senderos, los claros, los sonidos de los animales, los olores. 

-Este lugar no ha cambiado mucho- comenta mientras camina sosteniendo la mano del adolescente, quien observa a su alrededor con curiosidad.  
-Es extraño recorrer un bosque sin el temor de que algo con colmillos y dientes salte a matarnos- bromea el menor con una risita de diversión- Entiendo perfectamente por qué venían aquí, se siente muy diferente a los bosques de Beacon Hills, todo es muy tranquilo, ¿Te imaginas viviendo aquí? Disfrutar de toda esta tranquilidad, sin nada acechando por ahí, escuchando y oliendo el mar cada mañana, sería genial pero extrañaría demasiado Beacon Hills, incluido las amenazas nuevas que llegan cada temporada, en serio, Derek, nunca podremos tener un mes de calma, corrección, más de dos semanas.   
-Es cierto, así que tenemos que disfrutar muy bien este fin de semana- afirma el moreno dedicándole una sonrisa a su compañero, quien corresponde el gesto de la misma forma- Yo también extrañaría demasiado Beacon Hills, estamos bajo peligro constante pero es nuestro hogar, con lo bueno y lo malo.   
-Y hay muchas más cosas buenas que malas, en Beacon Hills tengo a mis amigos, a mi papá, a mi manada, mi familia y te tengo a ti. 

El moreno se detiene al escuchar esas palabras y percibe claramente todo el amor que le profesa ese especial chico. Aún con todas sus aprehensiones, jamás se va a arrepentir de haber permitido que Stiles se acerque a él, abrirle su corazón y confiar en él, ha sido la mejor decisión, ya no está solo, nunca más lo estará gracias al menor. 

-¿Qué sucede, Derek?- pregunta arqueando una ceja al notar la forma en que lo está mirando el hombre lobo- ¿Dije algo malo?   
-¿Sabes que ha sido lo mejor de regresar a Beacon Hills? Conocerte y poder estar contigo ahora- afirma sin un ápice duda y esboza una sonrisa cuando un intenso sonrojo se apodera de las mejillas de su pareja- Desde que mi familia fue asesinada, la mayor parte de ella, no ha pasado un día en que no piense que merezco el peor de los sufrimientos y supongo que lo recibí al estar solo, al olvidar lo que es que alguien se preocupe por ti, que te cuiden, que te quieran… ya no es así pero a veces tengo miedo… de que esto no dure, que vuelva a arruinar todo por mi estupidez, no quiero hacerte daño, Stiles, no quiero perderte.  
-No hay forma en que puedas arruinar esto, Derek, no vas a hacerme daño porque nos cuidaremos mutuamente y tenemos una manada, una familia que nos apoya, tampoco me perderás porque sé muy bien cómo eres y así como nuestro querido Beacon Hills, tienes partes buenas y malas pero son muchas más las buenas- afirma rodeando el cuello del Alfa, quien lo abraza por la cintura, escuchándolo atentamente- Sé muy bien que mi lobito es malhumorado, gruñón, le gusta amenazar a otros, no conoce el “por favor” o “gracias”, no eres considerado, no demuestras tus sentimientos, te guardas todo para ti, siempre tienes una expresión molesta en el rostro, te gusta intimidar a jovencitos inocentes como yo, ¿Qué más estoy olvidando?- pregunta con disimulando una sonrisa de diversión al notar que su compañero está apretando la mandíbula- Ah, claro, tampoco sabes lo que es el trabajo en equipo, ni la amabilidad pero todo eso, solo es la forma de ocultar al verdadero Derek, al que está asustado de que lo lastimen otra vez, que lo traicionen y que lo usen.


	6. Chapter 6

Por supuesto que la persona en que se ha convertido ahora, es el resultado de sus pasadas tragedias personales y cuando se le ha presentado la oportunidad de volver a recuperar un poco de lo que tenía, como fue el caso de formar su propia manada, la desaprovechó permitiendo que sus inseguridades y esa fachada de piedra lo arruinara todo. Unas cálidas manos tomaron sus mejillas y observa fijamente al humano. 

-Conozco al verdadero Derek, al hombre que está dispuesto a luchar contra cuatro betas al mismo tiempo para protegerme, a sabiendas que podrá terminar gravemente lastimado, conozco al hombre que siempre me cuida, ya sea prestándome su chaqueta cuando está haciendo frío o acompañándome a mi casa, aún si eso significa que después debe regresar caminando a su Loft, conozco al hombre que me complace hasta en las cosas más pequeñas, como dejándome escoger cada vez que comemos afuera, aguantando una maratón de películas de Star Wars o algo tan ridículo como comprar las servilletas con dibujos de flores porque yo creo que son bonitas- señala lo último con una risita que es compartida por su pareja y se pega más a su cuerpo- Conozco al hombre que aunque no lo diga con palabras, aprecia mucho a su manada y lo demuestra con acciones, como permitirles hacer una fiesta en tu Loft, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos limpiará después, o cuando nos dejas reunirnos en tu Loft para estudiar y nos corriges los problemas de matemática porque se te da muy bien, o el proteger a Scott e Isaac cuando tres idiotas del equipo de Lacrosse los arrinconaron en el campo de juego después de clases y como olvidar que le enseñaste a Jackson a no meterse con su propia manada, conozco al hombre que cada día juntos me hace inmensamente feliz y por si te queda duda, él que mi papá te considere parte de nuestra familia, es porque también ha llegado a conocer al verdadero Derek y sabe que eres perfecto para mí. Sé que tienes miedo, yo también pero es mucho mejor asustarnos juntos que ser miserables por separado ¿No crees?  
-Eso es muy cierto, Stiles y aunque me asuste, ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti- afirma observando esos bonitos orbes marrones que brillan con anhelo e inicia un cariñoso beso que es correspondido de la misma forma.   
-Yo tampoco puedo imaginar una vida sin ti, Derek- dice antes de quitarle el bolso al mayor para dejarlo a los pies de un árbol y esboza una sonrisa- ¿Corremos? No soy un lobito como tú pero hay suficiente luz para no caerme y ya no soy tan torpe con los pies, ¡Atrápame, Sourwolf! 

El castaño le da un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse corriendo y el Alfa cierra los ojos para aspirar profundamente hasta que capta ese embriagante aroma que provoca que su parte animal se retuerza en ansias por reclamar a su compañero. Dándole unos segundos de ventaja al humano, no tarda en correr tras él, alcanzándolo casi de inmediato y se mueve con sigilo, esperando el momento indicado para embestirlo por un costado, procurando que el menor caiga sobre él y lo abraza por la cintura. 

-Te encontré- afirma girando con cuidado para dejar a su pareja inmovilizado contra el suelo y se inclina a olfatearle el cuello con insistencia.   
-No es justo, no tengo oportunidad contra ti, Derek- se queja con diversión antes de jadear cuando los dientes contrarios presionan sobre su piel- Derek…

El moreno se deja llevar, mordisqueando el cuello contrario mientras permite que sus manos se cuelen bajo la camiseta del castaño y le encanta la forma en que ese cuerpo se estremece bajo él, reaccionando ansiosamente por lo que está haciendo. Durante unos segundos se aparta para respirar profundo, dándose cuenta en ese momento que tiene una erección, la cual está frotándose contra el trasero de su chico, quien también está excitándose y tiene que detenerse ahora o el animal dentro de él lo controlará por completo. 

-Derek- lo llama el adolescente hiperactivo sacándolo de sus pensamientos antes de permitirle que se dé la vuelta y acepta la caricia que le dan en la mejilla- Sé que no quieres apresurar las cosas entre nosotros… puede que sea muy apresurado hacer oficial esto, ya sabes, que me reclames como tu compañero pero yo quiero estar contigo, yo también quiero tener sexo y no intentes negarlo, no puedes esconder esto- canturrea con diversión al mismo tiempo que lleva una mano hasta la erección del mayor, el cual gruñe al sentirlo- No me reclamarás como compañero aún pero podemos hacer todo lo demás, yo quiero, lo quiero mucho, ¿Y tú?  
-También lo quiero, Stiles, demasiado- acepta inclinándose a olfatear el cuello del humano con insistencia- Sé que el plan es recorrer el bosque pero creo que deberíamos volver a la cabaña.   
-Sí, claro que sí, tenemos que volver y alcanzar a llegar a la habitación, lobito, sería buena idea que me cargues en tu espalda, ya sabes, así podrías correr y no perdemos más tiempo.  
-Es una excelente sugerencia, Stiles, vamos- ordena lo último apartándose con un gruñido más grave por la excitación- Ahora. 

A ninguno de los dos les importó que la mochila quedara tirada, de todas formas podrían ir a buscarla más tarde o mañana. El Alfa se apresura en llegar a la cabaña, abriendo la puerta de una fuerte patada, lo cual causó la risa de su pareja pero está a punto de llegar a su límite y necesita volver a tocar ese cuerpo o hará combustión espontánea por el calor que lo invade. Con el pie cierra la puerta y se dirige al cuarto, bajando al menor con cuidado antes de iniciar un apasionado beso que no tarda en volverse más hambriento mientras se apresura en quitarle la ropa. 

Ni siquiera se da cuenta como llegan a la cama, su completa atención está en el cuerpo semidesnudo que está bajo él y lleva sus manos hasta cada lado de la cinturilla del bóxer para bajarlo con lentitud, deleitándose con el exquisito aroma que emana su pareja y cuando termina de quitarle la última prenda de ropa, se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, grabando cada detalle de ese hermoso cuerpo virgen y expuesto solo para él. Ese último pensamiento provoca que su lobo se retuerza en ansias por poseerlo, por marcar cada centímetro de piel como suyo y por supuesto que él desea lo mismo. 

Tomándose su tiempo, reparte mordiscos por cada lugar donde puede, reclamando esos vírgenes territorios y cuando llega a la parte interna de los muslos del menor, permite que su lengua se una a la diversión, saboreando esa suave piel hasta que se acerca peligrosamente a la más que dura erección de su compañero, quien no ha dejado de gemir con sus acciones mientras le pide que no se detenga. 

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Stiles? No soy bueno adivinando, tienes que ser claro- afirma disimulando la diversión que le produce la situación, especialmente el escuchar varios gruñidos de disgusto al detenerse- ¿Qué quieres, Stiles?   
-Tú sabes… Mmm, hazlo, Sourwolf- pide bajando una mano para masturbarse pero el moreno lo detiene por la muñeca y lo inmoviliza contra el colchón, haciendo lo mismo con su otra extremidad- Derek.   
-Dilo, Stiles, no tienes que avergonzarte conmigo, eres perfecto para mí- asegura incorporándose un poco para observar al castaño, quien tiene las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación y las mejillas sonrojadas- Eres hermoso, pecoso.   
-Derek… quiero que me la chupes- pide con timidez y suelta un grave gemido cuando la lengua contraria recorre su dura erección desde la base hasta la punta- Dereekk. 

El moreno no necesita escuchar más y se acomoda mejor para tomar en su boca la hombría del menor, iniciando un movimiento de mete-saca que abarca cada vez más profundo. Aún cuando es la primera vez que hace algo así, tal parece que no se le da mal y los gemidos convirtiéndose en lloriqueos junto a suplicas por más, son prueba de eso. En cuanto su compañero llega al orgasmo, procura alagarlo todo lo que puede, utilizando su lengua para controlarlo mientras se deleita con ese embriagante aroma y esa voz que ha aprendido a adorar. 

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta incorporándose y se lame los labios con lentitud antes de acariciar los muslos del adolescente, quien todavía está disfrutando del bienestar que lo recorre con los ojos cerrados y esboza una sonrisa perezosa- Tomaré eso como un sí. 

Dándole un tiempo a su pareja de reponerse, el hombre lobo se levanta para ir hasta el bolso donde trajo un poco de ropa y saca uno de los sobrecitos de lubricante que su molesto tío guardó en la pequeña cartera interna, argumentando que al estar solos en la cabaña todo un fin de semana, no puede desperdiciar la ocasión de “Follar como conejos” (palabras textuales) y por supuesto que el Alfa deseó darle un puñetazo en ese momento pero ahora le serán muy útiles. Por su condición lobuna, no tiene que preocuparse de enfermedad o tener algo que pueda contagiar al menor (aunque eso último es ridículo cuando no ha estado con alguien en bastante tiempo), así que descartó los preservativos que Peter le ofreció por mera cortesía, ya que según él, es mejor que no los use, así podrá marcar con su olor a su compañero y todos sabrán que le pertenece, aún cuando todavía no lo reclame de forma oficial. Por más que el moreno gruñó al escucharlo, no puede negar que es un buen argumento y está muy de acuerdo con él. 

-Derek… ¿Qué haces?- pregunta el menor incorporándose sobre sus codos para mirarlo.   
-Necesitaremos esto, no quiero hacerte daño- responde arrojándole el lubricante y esboza una sonrisa cuando el sonrojo se apodera de las mejillas contrarias- ¿Todo en orden, pecoso?  
-Perfecto- afirma correspondiendo el cariñoso beso que le dan antes de observar, atentamente, como el mayor se quita la ropa que aún trae encima- Eres increíble, lobito… nunca he hecho algo así… o sea… nunca me la han chupado pero de seguro que tú boca es la mejor.   
-Claro que soy el mejor, soy tu Alfa- señala disfrutando de la forma en aquellos bonitos orbes marrones recorren su cuerpo desnudo con deseo y el aroma a excitación vuelve a intensificarse- Soy tu pareja y soy tu compañero de vida, eso me convierte en el mejor- explica subiendo a la cama y se acomoda entre las piernas contrarias, acariciándolas con largos movimientos- Eres hermoso, Stiles.   
-Derek… no… no es cierto… tú sí eres hermoso, muy atractivo y varonil… tienes un cuerpo perfecto… es increíble que te fijaras en alguien como yo. 

El hombre lobo frunce el ceño al escuchar esas últimas palabras que dejan entrever la poca autoestima que tiene su pareja, aunque en cierta forma lo entiende, la mayoría de las personas (incluido él) se dejan llevar por la primera impresión que da el castaño y no es precisamente buena, así que lo juzgan sin siquiera darle una oportunidad. 

-No quiero que vuelvas a pensar esas cosas, Stiles, ¿Crees que eres menos que yo o la mayoría de las personas solo por cómo luces?- pregunta inclinándose hasta que su nariz roza la contraria y no le permite responder- Estás tan equivocado, Stiles, ya no eres un niño, ¿Realmente no puedes ver el atractivo y varonil adulto en que te estás convirtiendo? Tú no necesitas músculos para resaltar, ni ojos que cambien de color o vello facial en exceso, no lo necesitas, Stiles- asegura dedicándole una sonrisa al chico hiperactivo, quien corresponde su gesto con una más pequeña y tímida- Pero por sobretodo, yo no te escogí por tu apariencia, Stiles, te escogí por todo lo que me entregas a diario, a cada segundo que estamos juntos, crees que yo soy más atractivo que tú ¿Verdad? Bien, aún si fuera cierto, cuando las personas me conocen más allá de mi apariencia, muchos, por no decir todos, acaban muy decepcionados con lo que hay dentro, en cambio tú, cuando las personas te conocen más allá de tu apariencia, se dan cuenta de lo fantástico y maravilloso que eres, tú no solo eres hermoso por fuera, Stiles, también en tu interior, eres leal con tu familia y tus amigos, eres muy divertido, siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, te agraden o no, eres la persona más valiente que conozco y no necesitas garras, ni colmillos, eres muy confiable, muy, muy inteligente, te preocupas mucho por los demás, nunca te rindes cuando se trata de tus amigos o tu familia, cualquier persona tendría mucha suerte de contar la amistad y el cariño de alguien como tú, Stiles, así como yo he sido muy afortunado de que alguien tan increíble como tú, se fijara en alguien tan roto como yo.   
-Derek…- susurra muy conmovido al escuchar las palabras del mayor y lo abraza con fuerza, escondiendo las furtivas lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas- Gracias…   
-Sé que te subestimas muy seguido, Stiles, que te menosprecias a diario y no sabes lo que realmente vales, porque vales mucho pero está bien, yo te lo diré todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que te convenzas de eso.

El moreno acaricia la espalda del menor con suavidad antes de corresponder el cariñoso beso que le dan, el cual no tarda en hacerse más hambriento y en cuanto se apartan, se incorpora para abrir el sobrecito de lubricante, esparciendo una buena cantidad en sus dedos para luego usar el otro brazo y acomodar las piernas de su pareja, dejándolas flexionadas antes de observarlo fijamente. 

-Si quieres detenerte, solo dímelo y también si te duele, no quiero hacerte daño- pide recibiendo un asentimiento y con cuidado, comienza a introducir el primer dedo- Stiles- gruñe inclinándose hasta el cuello contrario para olfatearlo insistentemente. 

Sabe perfectamente que el menor es virgen pero el sentir esa estrechez, está colocando a prueba su control y apenas puede esperar para hacerlo suyo por completo, quiere marcar cada centímetro de ese hermoso cuerpo y llenarlo con su esencia para que todos sepan que le pertenece, que es el primero y el último que lo tendrá. 

Al no encontrar una señal de incomodidad, agrega un segundo digito y entonces nota la mueca en el rostro del menor, por lo cual reparte besos por el pecho contrario para relajarlo hasta que baja a su hombría y no duda en tomarlo en su boca, disfrutando de los incesantes gemidos que obtiene. Cuando ya no siente resistencia, mete un tercer dedo, sin detener los movimientos de su boca para mantener distraída a su pareja, quien parece no sentir incomodidad alguna. 

Con una paciencia que no sabe que tiene, el moreno se toma su tiempo para dilatar al adolescente y aún con su lobo luchando muy duro por tomar el control, el deseo de no dañar a su compañero es mucho más fuerte para controlarse, a riesgo de hacer combustión espontánea por lo caliente que está. 

-Dereek… ya, hazme el amor- pide entre gemidos descontrolados y se queja cuando los dedos contrarios salen de su interior- Dereekk…  
-Lo sé, lo sé- dice incorporándose al mismo tiempo que alinea su muy dura erección en la entrada del menor y aplica lubricante sobre ella- Te daré lo que tanto quieres, respira profundo, no quiero hacerte daño. 

Lentamente, comienza a penetrar a su pareja hasta que consigue estar dentro por completo y suelta varios gruñidos, quedándose quieto para darle un tiempo de acostumbrarse a la nueva intromisión. Definitivamente no tiene comparación sentir esa estrechez virginal aprisionando su hombría y más que darle esos segundos a su pareja, son para sí mismos e intenta mantenerse tranquilo pero no lo consigue del todo, haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos. 

Apenas la mirada marrón teñida por la excitación se fija en él, no dudan en enseñarle el cuello como señal de sumisión y eso es suficiente para que se transforme por completo antes de inclinarse a olfatear el cuello contrario, soltando varios gruñidos de satisfacción. 

-Voy a devorarte, pecoso- advierte para luego marcar sus dientes y respira profundo al sentir como ese caliente interior se aprieta más alrededor de su erección- Stiles…   
-Muévete, Dereekk… por favor…

Lentamente, el mayor comienza a embestir a su pareja, quien le entierra los dedos en la espalda entre gemidos incesantes que no tardan en convertirse por suplicas de “más rápido” y “más profundo”, así que no duda en darle lo que quiere, aunque el sentimiento es mutuo. 

El olor y todo lo que está percibiendo del adolescente no tarda en provocarlo hasta que llega a su límite, dejándose llevar por el instinto de poseerlo y escucha perfectamente como la cama comienza a rechinar por la fuerza de las embestidas y cuando da con la próstata del menor, éste suelta un lloriqueo tan erótico que lo hace estremecerse al mismo tiempo que siente como algo crece en la base de su erección y por unos breves segundos se da cuenta que es un nudo pero eso, por sí solo, no será suficiente para reclamar al menor como su compañero, así que se permite explorar esa parte de su sexualidad lobuna que no ha experimentado antes. 

Los sollozos junto a suplicas por más de Stiles, no tardan en volverse gritos incoherentes, aunque no es necesario que exprese con palabras lo mucho que está disfrutando ese momento, el lobo puede percibirlo con cada uno de sus sentidos y con tres fuertes embestidas, consigue que su nudo entre en el menor, creciendo hasta quedar firmemente sujeto en ese apretado interior y eso es suficiente para llevarlo al orgasmo, manchando ambos abdómenes. 

El moreno suelta un gruñido cuando esas calientes paredes aprisionan más su erección y no tarda en correrse también, llenando con su esencia al adolescente, marcándolo como suyo al mismo tiempo que ruge y aprieta los muslos contrarios, muy seguro de que el fuerte agarre dejará moretones pero en ese momento no puede pensar con claridad, está demasiado absorto en las intensas emociones que lo recorren. 

Durante largos segundos, todo lo que llena la habitación son sus aceleradas respiraciones y cuando consigue reponerse un poco, hace desaparecer sus rasgos lobunos para luego observar a su pareja, quien mantiene una expresión de satisfacción total en el rostro y todavía está disfrutando de las sensaciones post-orgasmo. 

Por lo que ha leído, además de lo que le ha contado su molesto tío, van a estar unidos por un tiempo, así que rodea la cintura de su compañero hiperactivo para cambiar de lugares con cuidado, quedando recostado sobre la cama con el menor encima y le da un beso en la cabeza mientras mantiene una sonrisa en sus labios. Jamás se ha sentido tan satisfecho como en ese momento, tan en calma y tan amado. 

-¿Todo bien, pecoso?- pregunta acariciando la sudada espalda contraria y corresponde el perezoso beso que le dan.   
-Maravilloso, Derek… fue fantástico, jamás pensé que el sexo fuera tan genial, aunque de seguro es porque lo hice contigo, mi amado Alfa- afirma con una sonrisa antes de acomodarse un poco sobre el moreno- No creí que fuera cierto lo del nudo… duele un poco pero definitivamente tiene que pasar de nuevo.  
-Eso ni lo dudes, Stiles, cada vez que estemos juntos volverá a suceder, los nudos solo aparecen con nuestros compañeros, ¿Seguro que estás bien? Es tu primera vez y me descontrolé un poco… creo que fui muy rudo, te dejé un par de moretones y tienes unos rasguños… lo sient— no pudo terminar la oración cuando una mano cubre su boca y el adolescente se incorpora un poco hasta mirarlo fijamente.  
-No, no, no te atrevas a disculparte por darme uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, muchas veces imaginé como sería este momento, como sería tener sexo por primera vez con la persona que amo y créeme, esto fue mil veces mejor que mis fantasías, fue simplemente perfecto, Derek, ¿Sabes cómo me siento al darme cuenta que pierdes el control conmigo? Por lo general, sueles contenerte mucho, en todo sentido y me alegra que no hagas eso ahora, te amo, Derek, tanto a ti como a tu parte animal, me gusta que te permitas perder el control conmigo- asegura con una sonrisa que el mayor corresponde de la misma forma- Yo amo todo de ti y créeme que ni siquiera lo sentí, estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando el inmenso placer que me entregó mi fuerte, varonil y poderoso Alfa- afirma con un deje de diversión antes gemir al sentir como la erección en su interior comienza a endurecerse- Dereek… imposible… acabas de correrte…   
-¿Olvidas lo que soy, pecoso? Si me provocas de esa forma, no puedes esperar que no reaccione.   
-¿Te calienta que te llame Alfa?- pregunta el adolescente con una sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus intenciones- Creo que tenemos un problemas, guapo, ya sabes, eres mi Alfa, mi Alfa número uno. 

El moreno gruñe cuando su compañero se incorpora hasta quedar sentado sobre su regazo y se mueve lentamente, todo lo que el nudo le permite. Es evidente cual es la intención de su chico pero ese es un juego de dos, así que lleva una mano hasta la erección contraria, masturbándolo mientras corresponde la mirada fija de esos bonitos orbes marrones. 

-¿Qué desea, mi Alfa? Yo haré todo lo que me ordenes, Alfa- continúa provocándolo y le enseña el cuello en señal de sumisión, disimulando una sonrisa cuando la mano libre del mayor lo toma con firmeza por la cintura al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillan rojos.   
-¿Harás todo lo que te ordene?- pregunta con un gruñido excitado y mueve sus caderas para embestirlo más profundo.   
-Sí, mi Alfa, haré todo lo que quiera, Alfa.  
-Móntame- ordena el mayor con un gemido grave cuando ese lujurioso cuerpo se mueve más rápido sobre él- Eres hermoso, Stiles, eres perfecto para mí. 

Quizás se están excediendo al ser la primera vez del adolescente pero es imposible que pueda negarle algo que él también desea mucho y se pierden por completo en el placer que les entrega el otro. 

+++ +++ +++

El moreno entra a la habitación procurando no hacer ruido y destapa al menor, quien se remueve un poco antes de darle la espalda, acurrucándose mientras abraza la almohada. Durante varios segundos, sus ojos vagan por el cuerpo desnudo frente a él, apreciando los rasguños que le ha dejado en la espalda y los costados de las piernas, al igual que los moretones de sus dedos por el fuerte agarre. Al final, contó cuatro orgasmos de su parte y tres del menor hasta que ambos quedaron completamente satisfechos. Había sido una noche y parte de la madrugada muy satisfactorio, en todo sentido. 

-Stiles- llama al castaño bajando una mano por esa bonita espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, usando un dedo para penetrarlo y todavía siente (además de oler) su semen dentro, lo cual lo hace estremecerse pero sacude la cabeza para mantenerse tranquilo, ya que tiene otros planes para ese día- Despierta, pecoso.   
-Mmm… ¿Derek…?- susurra moviéndose un poco antes de girarse hacia su pareja.  
-Buenos días, pecoso, levántate, nos ducharemos juntos y luego te daré una sorpresa- afirma inclinándose a olfatear el cuello ajeno con satisfacción antes de besarlo- Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Derek… hola, guapo, estoy bien- dice incorporándose despacio y suelta un quejido al sentarse- Mmm, casi bien… tendré que colocar un cojín cada vez que me siente, jajajaja, no quiero escuchar burlas, Sourwolf.   
-Jamás me burlaré de ti, pecoso- asegura con una sonrisa antes de tomar en brazos a su compañero, quien se ríe abrazándolo por el cuello- Te amo.   
-Yo también te amo, Derek. 

Después de que se bañan juntos, se cambian de ropa y se dirigen hacia la puerta principal pero antes de llegar, el moreno cubre los ojos del adolescente con una mano y le rodea la cintura con el brazo libre, instándolo a caminar.

Hay una cosa que no le ha contado a su chico y es que la manada no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese viaje, no considerando el día que es hoy pero Noah le ayudó a convencerlos de que no hagan un escándalo con algo así y acordaron que mañana se reunirán todos por la noche en su Loft para hacer una gran fiesta, lo cual pareció calmarlos, incluido a Scott que solía pasar ese día con su mejor amigo y eso explica por qué fue quien más se enfadó con ese viaje al principio. 

-¿Qué haces, Derek?- pregunta el hijo del sheriff con diversión en la voz e intenta liberarse sin éxito- Lo sabía, ahora me llevarás al oscuro sótano para abusar de mí ¿Verdad? De seguro está en algún lugar del bosque, donde nadie me escuchará gritar.  
-No necesito un oscuro sótano para tenerte, pecoso, preparé algo especial para ti, me hubiera gustado hacerlo todo yo pero no soy bueno en la cocina… sé que no es mucho, o sea, tú podrías hacerlo mil veces mejor, lo has demostrado conmigo pero… Mmm… lo siento…- dice al mismo tiempo que quita la mano de los ojos contrarios para permitirle ver- Feliz cumpleaños, Stiles. 

Durante varios segundos, el adolescente hiperactivo se queda muy quieto en su lugar, con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. Hoy su pareja cumple diecisiete años y por supuesto que el resto de la manada, especialmente Scott, querían celebrarlo juntos pero el moreno deseaba algo más especial y con la ayuda del sheriff, se encargó de preparar todo para la pequeña celebración en la cabaña, e incluso el mejor amigo de su chico lo ayudó al final, especialmente con el regalo. 

Hace muchos años que Derek no hace algo así pero desde que se emparejó con Stiles, las cosas han cambiado para mejor y esos gestos nacen de él como algo natural. Realmente le hubiera encantado hacer el pastel con sus propias manos o una decoración más apropiada pero no, al escoger celebrar esa importante fecha frente al mar, sacó un mantel grande para acomodarlo sobre la arena y encima dejó la comida, un pastel de manjar que compró en una tienda del centro comercial y varios bocadillos, tanto dulces como salados junto a dos bebidas. Atando los globos de tres, los colocó alrededor usando palos que enterró lo más dentro posible de la arena y en un costado dejó el obsequio que compró, una caja rectangular envuelta en papel azul oscuro y con un moño rojo. Si compara la fiesta que preparó Stiles para su cumpleaños con lo que tiene al frente ahora, no puede evitar avergonzarse por lo que, a su parecer, es un mediocre intento de celebración. ¿Por qué no escuchó a los demás? De haber aplazado el viaje, hoy tendrían una fantástica fiesta, digna de una persona tan especial como ha resultado ser su compañero. 

-Lo siento… sé que… es horrible de ver y no es excusa que no he hecho esto en mucho tiempo, eres muy importante para mí, Stiles y esto… esto no es para ti, realmente me hubiera gustado algo más especial, más apropiado para ti pero soy un desastre en la cocina, intenté hacer un pastel… fue un desastre, la masa quedó cruda, no subió, en uno coloqué sal en vez de azúcar… lo siento mucho, Stiles, yo—

Dos dedos cubren su boca y se sorprende al notar que no hay decepción, enfado o burla en el rostro de su chico, sino que todo lo contrario, le dedican la sonrisa más radiante y hermosa que ha visto antes de que le den un apretado abrazo que no tarda en corresponder. 

-Muchas gracias, Derek, esto es perfecto, que hicieras todo esto por mí, es el mejor cumpleaños que puedo tener, sé muy bien que la cocina no es lo tuyo pero aún así te esforzarte mucho en preparar un pastel para mí y eso es invaluable.   
-Pero tuve que comprar uno… no pude hacerlo- corrige el mayor con un deje de tristeza en la voz y cierra los ojos cuando acarician su mejilla despacio.   
-El pastel no importa, Derek, sino lo mucho que te esforzaste por intentar hacer uno, lo que realmente me importa y aprecio mucho, es que hagas este tipo de cosas por mí, cosas que no haces por otros, ¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber que tú, quien no sabe cocinar, ni tampoco le importa mucho aprender, se esfuerza tanto en hacer un pastel para mí? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento al saber que eres capaz de hacer nuevas cosas, de probar intentar hacer nuevas cosas por mí? Solo por hacerme feliz, eso no tiene precio, Derek, saber que mi cumpleaños te importa tanto para esforzarte así y frustrarte, porque de seguro te frustraste mucho al no conseguirlo, eso es suficiente, es todo lo que necesito- asegura observando fijamente al moreno antes de juntar sus bocas en un cariñoso beso- Te amo, Derek, muchas gracias por darme esta sorpresa, estar contigo, pasar este fin de semana contigo y saber que estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo más, es el mejor regalo que puedes darme, el mejor.   
-Stiles… compartir contigo el resto de mi vida, es lo mejor que ha podido ocurrirme, no sé cómo lo haces pero cada día, encuentro un razón diferente para amarte aún más.   
-Eso es perfecto, porque yo me siento de la misma forma, Derek, cuando creo que ya no puedo amarte más, haces cosas como éstas y me demuestras lo contrario. 

El moreno no puede evitar reírse cuando su pareja se arrodilla para comenzar a curiosear todo lo que hay sobre el mantel, tomando un puñado de papas fritas que no duda en engullir mientras toma unos chocolates. El hombre lobo se sienta junto al castaño para servir la bebida en los vasos, le hubiera gustado traer unas cervezas pero le prometió al sheriff que no habría alcohol en ese viaje. 

-Has comprado todo lo que me gusta, Derek- canturrea quitándole el envoltorio a uno de los chocolates.   
-Tú papá me ayudó con eso y también Scott- señala sin pasar por alto la expresión de su pareja y lo entiende, aún cuando pueden convivir sin discutir, eso no significa que sean amigos o pasen más tiempo del necesario juntos- Lo sé, él se enfadó un poco porque ustedes suelen pasar este día juntos pero después lo entendió y tú papá ayudó bastante en eso, como sea, él también me ayudó a escoger con tu regalo, aunque uno lo escogí yo solo.   
-¿Eh? ¿Dos regalos? No tenías que hacerlo, Derek… ahora me sentiré mal por lo que te di en tu cumpleaños- afirma lo último bajando la cabeza un poco apenado.   
-Stiles, tú me has dado muchas más cosas de las crees- asegura tomando una de las manos del adolescente, quien sonríe con timidez- No solo te tengo a ti, también tengo una familia de nuevo, una manada y por supuesto que me gustó mucho tu regalo- dice usando su extremidad libre para tomar la cadenita de plata que rodea su cuello y le enseña el collar que tiene un pequeño lobo negro- Me gusta mucho, Stiles, especialmente porque éste no estaría completo sin el tuyo- con cuidado toma el del menor, el cual es una luna con diferentes tonalidad de azul que parece brillar al moverla y une ambos con una sonrisa- El lobo y la luna, me gusta la metáfora, Stiles, tú me complementas, tú sacas lo mejor de mí cada vez que estamos juntos, tú me descontrolas, tú me calmas, tú me cautivas, tú despiertas al animal en mí, te amo, Stiles.   
-Yo también te amo, Derek. 

Después de comer algunos bocadillos, el adolescente se acomoda entre los brazos de su pareja para que éste le dé la torta en la boca, argumentando que al ser su cumpleaños, debe consentirlo en todo y por supuesto que el moreno lo hace encantado. Cuando ambos quedan satisfechos, el mayor le entrega el regalo, depositando un beso en un costado de la cabeza contraria. 

-Feliz cumpleaños, pecoso, espero que te gusten.   
-Gracias, guapo, estoy seguro que me encantarán y si me quieres dar un obsequio extra, eres tú, completamente desnudo y con un moño rojo en cuello- canturrea con una sonrisa de diversión y se gira entre los brazos del lobo- ¿Le gusta la idea, mi Alfa?  
-Stiles, no me provoques o te llevaré al cuarto y no te dejaré salir de ahí hasta mañana- asegura acariciando los muslos del menor, quien se lame los labios con deseo- Estás advertido, pecoso.   
-Más que una advertencia, es una oferta muy tentadora, Derek pero me controlaré, por ahora- promete guiñándole un ojo con complicidad al moreno y abre el regalo, sacando el primer objeto que hay dentro- Oh por Dios…   
-¿Te gustan? Scott me dijo que son tus favorit—  
-¡Me encantan!- grita muy emocionado y comienza a hojear los cuatro comics- No puedo creerlo, son las primeras ediciones… no debiste, Derek, debieron ser costosas y— dos dedos sobre sus labios le impiden continuar hablando.   
-Ya te dije que el dinero no es problema para mí y no puedes ponerle precio a hacerte feliz- explica correspondiendo el cariñoso beso que le dan.  
-Muchas gracias, Derek, me encantan, voy a cuidarlos muy bien- promete estrechándolos contra su pecho sin quitar la sonrisa que adorna sus labios.   
-Me alegra que te gusten, Stiles, aún queda un regalo más- señala sacando la caja más pequeña y rectangular, envuelta en un papel verde oscuro con un pequeño moño azul encima-Este regalo lo escogí yo pero tú papá me está ayudando, ya entenderás por qué, ábrelo.   
-Mmm, ¿Qué es?- pregunta devolviendo los comics a la caja, ya que no quiere que se ensucien si los deja junto a la comida o en la arena y sigue las indicaciones del hombre lobo, reconociendo de inmediato que es lo que hay en el interior- ¿Una llave? No entiendo, Derek, espera un poco, ¿Es la llave de mi jeep? no puedes regalarme mi jeep, jajajaja, ya es mío.   
-No te lo estoy regalando, Stiles, la necesitarás cuando regresemos, vamos a pasar a buscar tu auto, lo envié a un taller para que lo reparen, así no tendrás que seguir usando cinta adhesiva, para no arruinar tu sorpresa, tú papá lo llevó al taller después de que nos fuimos- explica observando fijamente al adolescente, quien mantiene la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa- Sé perfectamente lo importante que es ese jeep para ti y algo tan especial, algo que perteneció a tu madre, debes mantenerlo en buenas condici—

No puede terminar la oración cuando lo abrazan con fuerza y huele las gotas salinas que se deslizan por las mejillas de su joven pareja. Sabe perfectamente lo que significa ese jeep para el menor, éste ya le había comentado que es el único recuerdo que le queda de su madre fallecida y el sheriff se lo ratificó cuando habló con él al respecto. Durante varios segundos, se dedicó a dar caricias en la espalda contraria y repartir besos por la cabeza de su compañero hasta que éste se apartó más repuesto. 

-Muchas gracias, Derek, esto significa mucho para mí, sé que es tonto llorar por un auto pero—  
-No, Stiles, no es tonto, está muy lejos de ser tonto- replica el moreno limpiando con suavidad las lágrimas del menor- Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, ese jeep es tan importante para ti como los restos quemados de mi antiguo hogar lo son para mí, así que no digas que es algo tonto.   
-Eres increíble, Derek, mi mamá estaría muy feliz de que alguien como tú sea mi novio, no, mi compañero de vida- asegura observando fijamente al mayor y ambos comparten una sonrisa.   
-Mi madre y mi manada estarían muy felices si pudieran ver al fantástico y maravilloso compañero de vida que he encontrado.


	7. Chapter 7

El Alfa corresponde el apasionado beso que le dan y al cabo de unos segundos, lo tumban sobre la arena, permitiendo que sus manos se cuelen bajo la camiseta contraria y un gemido escapa de sus labios cuando ese firme trasero frota su entrepierna. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, aparta al menor por los hombros, quien hace un puchero de disgusto. 

-Sé cuánto quieres esto, Stiles, tanto como yo pero no lo haremos ahora, se supone que vamos a entrar al agua y estaba pensando que podemos almorzar en el bosque o podemos cambiar los planes si prefieres otra cosa.   
-No, está bien, Derek, de hecho, creo que tenemos que ir a buscar el bolso, jajajaja, no me sorprendería que algún animal se lo llevara al oler la comida dentro- canturrea muy divertido con el pensamiento y se acomoda sobre el cuerpo del mayor- Me encantaría quedarnos así pero creo que nos asaremos bajo pleno sol.   
-Un poco de color te vendría bien- señala el moreno con una sonrisa de diversión y se incorpora hasta quedar sentado, con el menor encima- Aunque mejor no, las marcas que te hago resaltan más en tu pálida y pecosa piel.   
-Puedes dejar todas las marcas que quieras, mi gran Alfa- canturrea moviendo las cejas con malicia y cuando está por capturar los labios contrarios en un beso, su teléfono comienza a sonar con insistencia, así que lo saca del bolsillo del pantalón para responder mientras acaricia el cabello del moreno- Hola, papá, jajajaja, gracias, sí, mi Sourwolf ya me dio mis sorpresas de cumpleaños, es un encanto ¿Verdad? Me hubiera gustado ver como intentaba preparar un pastel, jajajaja, ¿En serio? Genial, le pediré una copia cuando llegue- afirma con una sonrisa y observa a su pareja, quien apretar la mandíbula, ya que está escuchando la conversación gracias a sus sentidos lobunos- No te enfades, Sourwolf, te recuerdo que Peter fue una parte importante en el hecho de que ambos estemos juntos, así que no lo mates, por favor, gracias, sí, papá, Sourwolf está muy enojado, jajajaja, dile a Peter que tenga cuidado cuando nos juntemos mañana. 

El moreno niega despacio con lo que está escuchando, aunque no le sorprende que el idiota que tiene por tío hiciera un vídeo de sus desastrosos intentos preparando un bizcocho y fue iluso de su parte creer que le ayudaría en algo cuando se presentó en su Loft esa tarde. Tal vez en el pasado le hubiera molesto, hasta el punto de querer arrancarle el cuello por entrometido pero el solo escuchar la risa divertida su compañero, es suficiente para esfumar cualquier deseo homicida.   
Cuando Stiles corta la llamada, prometiéndole a su padre que lo llamará mañana y asegurándole que ambos se encuentran muy bien, disfrutando de su tiempo a solas, se levantan para quitarse la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxer y toma en brazos al menor para entrar al agua. 

-¿Está muy fría?- pregunta el chico hiperactivo bajando todo lo que puede un pie pero no alcanza a comprobar sus suposiciones.   
-Solo un poco pero no te preocupes, yo te mantendré caliente- responde el hombre lobo con una sonrisa y a juzgar por el brillo en los ojos marrones, ha tomado eso con un doble sentido.   
-Oh, me tienes caliente desde que nos bañamos juntos esta mañana- aclara con una risita de diversión.   
-No me refería a eso pero me gusta oírlo, pecoso, es mejor que te enfríes un poco o nuevamente arruinaremos nuestro paseo al bosque. 

En cuanto el agua le llega hasta la cintura, baja con cuidado a su pareja mientras corresponde el apasionado beso que le dan, estando ambos tan absortos en esa acción que ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de la ola que se dirige directo a ellos, mojándolos por completos y de no ser por el hombre lobo, hubieran llegado rodando a la orilla. 

Hace mucho que no se permite relajarse tanto en compañía de otra persona pero con el menor es tan sencillo, que resulta muy natural. No sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo están en el agua, riéndose, compartiendo besas, caricias y charlando sobre cualquier cosa que pase por sus cabezas en ese momento pero sí está muy seguro que disfruta cada segundo. 

Derek no duda en perseguir al castaño, quien en medio de una guerra de agua, corre en dirección a la orilla pero a unos pocos pasos resbala con algo (probablemente una alga) y cae de bruces, casi al mismo tiempo que una ola lo cubre por completo y lo lleva rodando hasta la orilla. El moreno se apresura en llegar junto a su compañero, preocupado de que esté herido, sin embargo, es todo lo contrario, ya que se sienta y se ríe. 

-No puedes contarle esto a alguien, Derek, se van a burlar de mí por semanas- se queja estirando una mano hacia él y el mayor le ayuda a colocarse de pie, aguantando una carcajada- ¡Oye! No te burles de mí.   
-Lo siento, es que… Mmm, bonito sombrero- dice al mismo tiempo que quita las algas que han quedado en la cabeza del adolescente hiperactivo con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-Ni siquiera me sorprende, siempre hago el ridículo, estoy seguro que sí tú te hubieras caído, lo habrías hecho con estilo, ¿Por qué soy tan torpe?  
-A mí me gusta que seas así, Stiles, es parte de lo que te hace tan especial.   
-Buen chico, tú si sabes cómo hacerme sentir muy especial, tienes que seguir siendo un Sourwolf con los demás o si no tendré mucha competencia- se queja dedicándole una sonrisa al mayor, quien lo abraza por la cintura para caminar hacia donde está el mantel con las cosas de la celebración.   
-No importa quien se fije en mí, Stiles, tú eres mi compañero, tú eres la única persona que amaré por el resto de mi vida- afirma disfrutando del sonrojo de las mejillas contrarias.   
-Eres un romántico, Derek, tú también eres el único para mí, ahora y por el resto de mi vida. 

Ambos comparten un cariñoso beso antes de recoger todo de la arena para llevarlo al interior de la cabaña y observa con una sonrisa como el menor guarda con sumo cuidado sus obsequios, como si fueran valiosos tesoros, aunque probablemente si lo son, al menos el jeep. Después de preparar los bocadillos y tomar unos refrescos del refrigerador, guardan todo en una bolsa para marcharse en dirección al bosque. El tiempo que les queda de ese fin de semana a solas, van a disfrutarlo mucho. 

+++ +++ +++

El moreno aparca el auto frente al garaje de la casa de Stilinski y se gira hacia su chico, quien se ha quedado dormido hace unas dos horas. Realmente le gustaría dejarlo descansar un poco más, después de todo ha sido un largo viaje de regreso, ya ha anochecido y tampoco es un punto a favor el haber tenido sexo toda la mañana pero los demás se han organizado para preparar una fiesta “sorpresa” (o no tanto) en su Loft, así que su chico no puede faltar. 

-Stiles, ya llegamos, despierta- pide moviéndolo por el hombro hasta que esos bonitos orbes marrones se abren despacio- Hola, pecoso, ya llegamos a tu casa.  
-Mmm… ¿De verdad?- pregunta con la voz pastosa por el sueño antes de bostezar y se incorpora adormilado, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad- Tengo sueño, ¿Te quedarás conmigo hoy? Estoy seguro que puedo convencer a mi papá.   
-Suena tentador pero no, te recuerdo que los demás nos están esperando en mi Loft- señala inclinándose hacia su pareja y toma una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos- Tal vez tú puedes quedarte conmigo, vamos a guardar tus cosas.   
-Sí, ya que será mi fiesta sorpresa, tengo que arreglarme lo mejor que pueda y tú me ayudarás, guapo.

Ambos descendieron del camaro y el hombre lobo saca el bolso de su chico de los asientos traseros para luego entrar a la casa, encontrando al sheriff en la sala de estar revisando unos documentos pero apenas reparó en ellos, dejó todo de lado para recibirlos con un apretado abrazo a cada uno. 

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Tuvieron problemas?- pregunta el mayor tomando el bolso para dejarlo en el suelo y les indica que se sienten.   
-Todo estuvo bien, papá, Derek me llevó a un lugar increíble, una cabaña frente al mar ¿Lo puedes creer? El lugar es precioso y cerca hay un bosque, así que estuvimos correteando por ahí también, saqué un montón de fotografías, mira- dice buscando en su teléfono antes de ir junto a su padre, enseñándoselas una por una- Todo fue perfecto, especialmente la sorpresa de cumpleaños que preparó mi lobito, me regaló mis comics favoritos, las primeras ediciones, no una reimpresión y mi jeep, no puedo creer que lo mandara a arreglar… ¿Tú lo sabías? Claro que sí, tú lo llevaste al mecánico, debiste contármelo, papá.   
-Se supone que era una sorpresa, Stiles, no te lo iba a decir- aclara el mayor con un deje de diversión mientras sigue observando las fotografías- Me alegra que se divirtieran en el viaje, todavía no me acostumbro a ver a Derek sonriendo tanto, en todas sale sonriendo y son la gran mayoría.   
-Por supuesto, ¿Quién se puede aburrir conmigo, papá?- suelta el menor como si la respuesta fuera lo más evidente y le guiña un ojo a su pareja- Yo tampoco puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que estoy a tu lado, lobito, me haces muy feliz. 

Al moreno le hubiera gustado seguir compartiendo en ese ambiente familiar tan agradable que se ha formado, como cada vez que están los tres juntos pero cuando recibe una llamada de Scott, le asegura que estarán allá en media hora y acompaña al menor a su habitación, quien deja diferentes prendas sobre la cama para luego pedirle su opinión. Dándoles un rápido vistazo, el Alfa escoge unos jeans negros ajustados que marcan perfectamente las bonitas piernas y trasero de su pareja junto con una camiseta blanca, una camisa de mangas largas a cuadros rojos con líneas negras y blancas. Cuando el adolescente termina de vestirse frente a él, ya que ahora no tiene de qué avergonzarse (no después de tener sexo), lo recorre con la mirada de arriba abajo con una sonrisa. 

-Perfecto- afirma acercándose a su pareja y hunde la nariz en su cuello, aspirando profundamente ese embriagante aroma que se ha mezclado con el suyo, porque todavía puede oler rastros de lo que hicieron por la mañana en la ducha y eso le gusta mucho- Ponte esto, te dará frío- dice quitándose la chaqueta para colocársela al menor, quien se la arregla con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias, Derek, no es la primera vez que la uso pero siempre me recuerda a aquella vez cuando iba a juntarme con Lydia y Allison en el centro comercial, te llevé hasta la estación de trenes abandonada en mi jeep y tú tomaste mi mano, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estaba cuando me pasaste tu chaqueta favorita, no solo por tener algo tuyo, sino porque te preocupaste por mí… fuiste amable conmigo, el malhumorado Sourwolf fue amable- afirma abrazando por la cintura al mayor, quien le dedica una sonrisa- Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, antes solo lo celebraba con mi papá, Scott y Melissa pero ahora tengo muchos amigos, una manada completa y a mi Sourwolf favorito.   
-Y así será por mucho tiempo, Stiles, incluso cuando se separen para ir a la universidad, seguiremos siendo una manada y una familia.   
-Me encanta como suena eso, Derek. 

Compartiendo un cariñoso beso, bajan a reunirse con el sheriff y se marchan en el camaro hasta el Loft. En cuanto llegan, el Alfa cubre los ojos del castaño con una mano mientras le rodea la cintura con el otro brazo antes de entrar y durante unos segundos observa la decoración del lugar, asintiendo en aprobación por lo que ha hecho la manada, además de que tendrá que considerar algunas ideas para la siguiente fiesta. 

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, STILES!- gritan todos los presentes al mismo tiempo que el moreno le permite mirar a su compañero y esboza una sonrisa cuando les arrojan confeti encima.   
-Muchas gracias, chicos, son los mejores- dice el menor recibiendo cada uno de los abrazos que le dan y se queda de pie junto a su mejor amigo.   
-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Derek se portó bien contigo? ¿Cómo fue la fiesta sorpresa que te hizo? Le dije que aplazara el viaje, tu cumpleaños fue ayer y siempre lo celebramos juntos, no es justo- se queja cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho antes de soltar un quejido cuando le pellizcan una mejilla- Stiles.   
-Yo no me quejo cuando Allison y tú se escapan por ahí, importándote bien poco que tengamos planes o en tu cumpleaños- aclara el castaño con una sonrisa de diversión y le pasa un brazo por el cuello a su amigo- Estamos a mano, pulgoso, ahora vamos a celebrar, tengo muchísima hambre, por cierto, ¿hay cervezas?- pregunta en un susurra para que su padre no lo escuche, quien está platicando con Melissa cerca de la barra.   
-Traje algo mucho mejor, cachorro, soy tan listo, que las coloqué en una botella de bebida, nadie se dará cuenta- asegura el beta en voz baja y choca los cinco con el compañero de su sobrino.   
-Eres genial, Peter. 

El moreno niega despacio, sin poder disimular del todo la sonrisa que se apodera de sus labios. ¿Realmente creen que Noah no está al tanto de que habrá alcohol en esa fiesta? Por supuesto que lo sabe y si no ha dicho algo al respecto, es porque prefiere que su hijo, junto con el resto de los adolescentes beban bajo su supervisión que a escondidas y en quién sabe dónde, pudiendo exponerse a algún tipo de peligro. 

Durante la fiesta, el lobo se queda platicando con el sheriff, Melissa e Isaac en la barran mientras los demás han improvisado una pista de baile frente al gran ventanal. A pesar de que adentro no hace frío, sino que todo lo contrario, la temperatura está subiendo por lo animada que está la fiesta, su pareja se niega a quitarse la chaqueta, sin importar quién se lo sugiera y por supuesto que Peter no tarda en burlarse de ello. 

En un momento, el castaño se acerca a buscarlo para bailar y claro que anticipa que él no hará eso, así que a pesar de que suena una canción bastante movida, ambos bailan como si fuera un ritmo lento, manteniéndose abrazados. Treinta minutos después, deciden que es hora de abrir los regalos, así que Erika trae el primero de los que han dejado sobre la cama y se lo entrega al humano con una sonrisa. 

-Ese es mío, ábrelo, Stiles, estoy seguro que te encantará- canturrea Peter con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y eso no puede ser algo bueno.   
-No lo creo, es algo vergonzoso ¿Verdad? No olvides que mi papá y Melissa están aquí, tienes que portarte bien- advierte el castaño antes de abrir el regalo con cautela y procura verlo primero, para saber si puede enseñárselo a los demás- Oh, no esperaba esto, me gusta, lo bautizaré Sourwolf Jr., será nuestro hijo ilegitimo, Derek. 

El Alfa arquea una ceja sin entender hasta que su pareja enseña el obsequio y se trata de un lobo de peluche negro que está sentado sobre sus patas traseras, tiene la lengua afuera, por el costado derecho y sus ojos son rojos pero lo que más llama su atención, es que tiene su aroma, mejor dicho, el aroma del perfume que suele usar, lo cual lo hace sonreír. 

-Cuida muy bien a Sourwolf Jr., y eso no es todo, en la parte de abajo hay un cierre, ábrelo, hay un segundo regalo para ti ahí o ustedes, depende de cómo quieras usarlo. 

El moreno, al igual que todos los presentes, observan curiosos como el hijo del sheriff sigue las indicaciones del beta y comienza a sacar una cadena plateada que del otro extremo, tiene una especie de huevo pequeño color negro. Si es honesto, no sabe qué es eso pero a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro de su familiar, de seguro es algo pervertido y no se equivoca cuando su compañero saca un pequeño mando antes de soltar un gritito al mismo tiempo que guarda ambos objetos tras la espalda mientras se coloca muy rojo. 

-¡Peter! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre darme esto, idiota?!- grita muy avergonzado y los únicos que parecen saber que es el dichoso regalo (o mejor dicho, como se usa) es Erika, Lydia e Isaac, quienes están conteniendo una carcajada.   
-¿Para qué es eso?- pregunta ingenuamente Scott e intenta quitarle el regalo a su amigo para inspeccionarlo de cerca pero no se lo permiten- ¿Stiles?   
-Ni te atrevas o te patearé y tú, idiota, estás en muchos problemas, dices una palabra y seré yo quien te arranque el cuello- advierte muy serio antes de apresurarse en guardar el pervertido regalo dentro del peluche y va a sentarse a las piernas de su pareja, quien arquea una ceja sin entender lo que pasa- El tarado que tienes por tío me regaló un masajeador de próstata- susurra lo más bajito posible al oído del Alfa pero los demás lobos presentes también escuchan.  
-Oh, deberías darle las gracias, no amenazarlo, ¿O acaso no quieres usarlo para mí?- pregunta en un susurro y el menor baja la vista al peluche unos segundos antes de estrecharlo contra su pecho mientras asiente.   
-Por favor, ya basta, no olviden que varios aquí podemos oírlos, vamos al siguiente regalo- pide Scott afligido y va casi corriendo a buscar el siguiente para entregárselo- Es de Allison y mío, esperamos que te guste. 

Derek sostuvo el peluche mientras su compañero abre el obsequio y les enseña muy emocionado que se trata de una sudadera azul oscura, la cual no duda en probarse de inmediato y comprueba que le quede bien de todos los ángulos posibles. El Alfa suelta una risita cuando el menor comienza a hacer poses raras antes de que se sienta sobre sus piernas de nuevo. 

-Me queda muy bien ¿Verdad? Me encanta, muchas gracias, chicos- dice observando a la pareja mientras alza el pulgar en señal de aprobación e intenta colocarse la chaqueta de nuevo pero el lobo se lo impide- Derek.   
-Te va a dar calor con tanta ropa encima, Stiles, puedes usarla cuando quieras.  
-Está bien pero luego no te quejes, te la quitaré muy seguido- advierte con diversión y acepta el siguiente regalo que le entrega Erika con una sonrisa- Este es de Isaac, Boyd y mío, yo quería darte algo diferente pero ninguno me apoyó- se queja casi en un puchero para luego inclinarse a susurrarle al oído al chico hiperactivo- De todas formas lo hice, lo escondí bajo la almohada, te aconsejo que lo abras a solas, estoy seguro que Derek y tú lo disfrutarán mucho, Peter lo compró por mí.   
-Oh por Dios… no quiero imaginar que es…- responde bajito el castaño sin poder controlar el rubor que se apodera de sus mejillas, especialmente al oír las risas de los lobos presentes- Te está haciendo mal juntarte con Peter, eres una mala influencia. 

El moreno niega despacio al escuchar esas palabras, puede imaginar perfectamente que es y probablemente le guste bastante pero no lo demostrará abiertamente o sería darles la oportunidad a su molesto tío y a Erika de que vuelvan a hacer algo así en el futuro cercano. El misterioso obsequio resultó ser dos videojuegos y sabe perfectamente que su pareja pensaba comprarlos.

-Genial, muchas gracias, chicos, mañana los probaremos y les patearé el trasero a todos, soy el rey de los videojuegos- canturrea alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación antes de dejar su obsequio sobre sus piernas para recibir el siguiente.   
-Este es de parte de la señora McCall- señala Erika entregándoselo con una sonrisa. 

El hombre lobo observa con curiosidad como su compañero saca dos camisetas con estampados diferentes, uno de Star Wars y el otro con los villanos más representativos de Marvel. El castaño celebra alzando las manos y se quita la sudadera para probarse su ropa nueva antes de dar un par de vueltas, revisando los diferentes ángulos mientras los demás se ríen. 

-Me encantan, gracias, Melissa, son perfectas- canturrea con una sonrisa para luego volver a colocarse la sudadera y regresa a su lugar en el regazo del moreno.  
-Ahora viene el siguiente, éste es del sheriff- afirma entregándole otro regalo al adolescente hiperactivo, quien lo recibe girándose hacia el mayor.   
-Ya me has dado el mejor obsequio de todos, papá, aceptar a mi gruñón lobo como la persona que amo y a mi manada, eres el mejor papá del mundo, te quiero mucho.   
-Yo también te quiero, Stiles pero eso no te salvará de los castigos si te metes en problemas-advierte con diversión cuando su hijo hace un puchero.   
-Espero que esto sea un súper regalo o me enfadaré- se queja sacando con cuidado la caja y su molestia se esfuma de inmediato- Fantástico, es una figurita de Capitán América para coleccionista, no debiste papá, debió ser costosa…  
-Solo cumples diecisiete una vez, así que no te preocupes por eso.   
-Gracias, papá, me gusta mucho- afirma dedicándole una sonrisa al sheriff e inspecciona el contenido de la caja con una sonrisa.   
-¿No lo sacarás?- pregunta Isaac con curiosidad y Scott le hace un gesto con la mano.   
-¿Sacarlo de la caja? ¡¿Estás loco?! Arruinaría todo su valor, esta es una edición de coleccionistas, Coleccionistas, ricitos, no puedes sacarlo de su empaque, es uno de los peores crímenes- dramatiza ignorando las risas de los presentes y coloca la caja frente a su rostro- No lo escuches, Capitán América, yo te cuidaré muy bien, nadie pondrá sus manos sobre ti, lo prometo.   
-De acuerdo, es mejor que abras el siguiente obsequio, es el último- intervino Erika trayendo lo que parece ser un sobre- Este es de parte de Lydia-señala entregándoselo al menor, quien saca el papel que contiene con curiosidad y lo lee en voz alta.   
-“Feliz cumpleaños, llegaste a los diecisiete sin que te rasguen el cuello y más increíble aún, conquistaste a Derek sin morir en el intento, te doy un punto por eso, puedes ser muy molesto cuando quieres”- termina observando a la pelirroja sin entender y ésta le hace un gesto con el dedo para que lea el reverso- Mmm, “Date la vuelta, idiota”, ¿Qué?

El Alfa esboza una pequeña sonrisa, muy al contrario de la expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de los demás. Por supuesto que captó el aroma de su primer beta en cuanto estacionó su deportivo afuera del edificio, aunque no esperaba que regresara a la ciudad tan pronto, ya ha pasado casi un año desde que se fue a Londres con sus padres. El moreno sostiene los videojuegos cuando su compañero se levanta, yendo rápidamente hacia el recién llegado y le toca la frente con un dedo. 

-Realmente eres tú, lagartija, no tenía idea que estabas en la ciudad y parece que nadie más lo sabía, ¿Regresaste solo por mi cumpleaños? Lo sabía, no puedes resistirte a mis encantos, admítelo, lagartija, te agrado, apuesto a que me extrañaste mucho- canturrea lo último con diversión y contiene el aliento cuando una mano se posa en su cabeza antes de que le revuelvan el cabello.   
-Sí, extrañé tu molesta verborrea, Stiles, realmente la extrañé- admite observado fijamente al castaño, quien le dedica una sonrisa y lo abraza.  
-Bienvenido, Jackson, ¿Llegaste hace mucho? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? ¿Cómo ha ido todo en Londres? ¿Te acostumbraste allá? ¿Hay más lobos con los que correteas?- lo asedia a preguntas el castaño mientras ambos caminan hacia donde están los demás.   
-Dale un tiempo para que se ponga cómodo- señala la pelirroja con una sonrisa y el rubio aprovecha de saludar a los presentes- Jackson llegó ayer por la noche con sus padres, ya tenía planes de regresar en las vacaciones, así que cuando le comenté que haríamos una fiesta por tu cumpleaños, fue la mejor ocasión para que viniera, en cuanto al tiempo que se quedará, ahora que las cosas están tranquilas, no se irá de Beacon Hills, lo tendremos nuevamente con nosotros, en el instituto y en la manada.   
-Eso es genial, lagartija, estoy seguro que Lydia ya te ha puesto al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado desde que te fuiste, fue difícil pero ya somos una manada unida y yo conseguí atrapar a mi malhumorado lobo, aunque era evidente que caería ante mis encantos, soy irresistible ¿Verdad?- pregunta sentándose otra vez sobre las piernas de su pareja, quien le rodea la cintura con brazo y rueda los ojos- Mal, Sourwolf, le estás dando un pésimo ejemplo a nuestro hijo.   
-¿Hijo?- pregunta Jackson abriendo la boca muy sorprendido con lo que escucha y acepta la bebida que le entrega la pelirroja.  
-Oh, cierto, no te lo he presentado aún, él es Sourwolf Jr., evidentemente sacó el físico de su papá lobuno- señala enseñándole el peluche mientras los demás se ríen.   
-Eres un idiota, Stiles, no has cambiado en lo más mínimo- afirma el recién llegado con una sonrisa que no tiene un ápice de burla- Este es nuestro regalo, de parte de Lydia y mío, ella ya lo habló con tu padre y Derek, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo- explica colocándose de pie y saca un sobre blanco de su chaqueta para entregárselo al menor, quien lo acepta con curiosidad- Feliz cumpleaños, Stiles. 

Por supuesto que el moreno sabe que es el misterioso obsequio y también lo mucho que el castaño ha deseado tenerlo desde pequeño, así que para él no es ningún inconveniente que se quede en el Loft y sacarlo a pasear, de hecho, será una buena compañía cada vez que no tenga a su humano favorito al lado. Cuando Stiles ve la fotografía del pequeño perro gris con manchas blancas en el vientre, las patas, el hocico y un bonito par de ojos azules, una gran sonrisa asoma en sus labios.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Tendré un perro lobo?- pregunta muy entusiasmado con el descubrimiento y se gira hacia su padre, quien asiente con diversión.   
-Noah está de acuerdo y cuando tú comiences el instituto, yo lo cuidaré- promete el Alfa aceptando el cariñoso beso que le dan.   
-Muchas gracias, Lydia y Jackson, siempre he querido tener un perro, es tan bonito y pequeño.   
-Ahora tendrán dos hijos- canturrea el ex Kanima haciendo reír a los demás- Deaton lo traerá mañana, está con toda sus vacunas al día, así que cuídalo muy bien.   
-Claro que lo cuidaré, muchas gracias- dice observando a todos, a su manada y familia- Gracias por esta increíble fiesta, muchas gracias por los fantásticos regalos, lo mejor de todo es celebrar mi cumpleaños con ustedes, son increíbles y los adoro, a cada uno de ustedes, incluso a ti, Lagartija, me alegra que te quedes en la ciudad, será divertido discutir de nuevo, aunque no olvides que soy el novio del actual Alfa y mejor amigo del colíder beta, solo tenlo presente.   
-Definitivamente no vas a cambiar, Stiles- suelta el rubio negando con diversión. 

El resto de la fiesta fue bastante animado y en un momento, el menor lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo afuera, a uno de los balcones del edificio que se encuentra en el piso superior donde están los demás. El moreno abraza por la cintura a su pareja, dándole un beso en un costado de la cabeza mientras antes de observa la media luna que se alza en el cielo nocturno, entre las estrellas. 

-Se supone que puedo pedir tres deseos en mi cumpleaños y ya que eres mi compañero lobuno puedo contártelos pero debes guardar el secreto- pide bajando la voz al mismo tiempo que se gira entre los brazos del mayor, quien asiente con una sonrisa- El primero es que siempre seamos una manada unida. Mi segundo deseo es terminar el instituto con buenas calificaciones y el último, es que siempre estemos juntos, Derek, ¿crees que se cumplirán?   
-Claro que sí, el primero es posible, sé que podemos discutir a veces o tener nuestros roces pero debemos ser capaces de resolverlos, ya ha quedado demostrado que cuando trabajamos juntos, todo resulta bien y tú nos mantienes juntos, Stiles, conseguiste que Scott y yo nos uniéramos, así que puedes mantenernos juntos como una manada- afirma con una sonrisa que el menor corresponde con una más pequeña y tímida- En cuanto a lo segundo, por supuesto que tendrás buenas calificaciones, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco y con los incentivos adecuados, lo harás muy bien , yo me encargaré que te concentres- promete con un deje de malicia en la voz que hace reír a su pareja, seguramente por los recuerdos de los premios pasados o sus sesiones de estudio con recompensas incluidas- Y tú último deseo, ni siquiera deberías pedirlo, Stiles, eres mi compañero y aunque no eres un lobo, tú me escogiste como el tuyo, así que estaremos juntos por siempre, gracias a ti ya no estoy solo, Stiles, no hay forma posible en que pueda dejarte ir.   
-Yo tampoco, Derek, te amo- afirma alzándose un poco para darle un cariñoso beso al moreno que es correspondido de la forma- Entonces cambiaré mi tercer deseo, quiero muchas, muchas papas rizadas.   
-Eso puede arreglarse, guardé varias porciones en el horno, así nadie las sacará.   
-¡Sí! Eres el mejor, Derek, vamos, vamos, no quiero que ninguno de los lobitos me las quite. 

Cuando se unen a los demás, Jackson ha sacado las amadas frituras del castaño del escondite para enfrascarse con Isaac y Scott en concurso por quien come más. Stiles coloca el grito en el cielo con la escena frente a él antes de ir corriendo hacia los betas, intentando salvar la mayor parte posible de sus deliciosas papas rizadas. El moreno no puede evitar reírse con la infantil pelea que inicia el cuarteto y va hacia la barra por una de las bebidas que tiene alcohol. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unos meses que esa sería su vida, jamás lo creería, porque la felicidad que siente ahora, la calma que ha reemplazado su sufrimiento pasado, es algo que nunca creyó merecer, ni mucho menos tener pero por sobre todo, ya no se siente solo, tiene una manada que se ha convertido en su familia y una pareja que solo le ha dado cosas buenas desde que le permitió entrar a su vida. Sin duda esa ha sido la mejor de las decisiones que ha tomado en años. Nada podría ser mejor ahora. 

 

**************************************  
Hola!  
Gracias a quienes dejaron Kudos, comentarios y/o siguieron el fic.   
Muchas gracias, nos leemos en la siguiente.   
Saludos y que estén bien! :D


End file.
